And The Hits Just Keep On Comin'
by WindSpirit79
Summary: They thought Sam's visions were over. They were wrong. They've found a new source and the hits just keep on coming as one vision after another takes their toll. Trying to keep a step ahead, can they keep Sam from falling apart under the strain?
1. Chapter 1

And The Hits Just Keep On Comin'

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own SN._

_Author's Note: So I started this one at the end of S2 and never finished it. With a few well placed kicks from some friends, I've finally done it. It's a departure from my usual style, I hope you still like it. I didn't have a beta, mistakes are mine. I'll be posting at least two chapters at a time till it's all up._

Sam looked over at Dean sitting behind the wheel of his beloved Impala, his fingers drumming along to the classic rock pouring out of the speakers. Sam studied his brother, as if wanting to freeze this moment in time, a precious memory. How many more times would he get to just sit next to Dean? Watch him drive, hear him laugh, see him smile or stuff his face? The most mundane things now took on a whole new meaning for him. In a year he may never get to do any of those things again. In a year Dean could be dead. Dean was going to hell - because of him.

He leaned his head back on the seat and absently watched the scenery wiz by, not really noticing any of it. It had been a week. A week ago he had died. He'd been taken along with Andy, Ava and a few others and forced to fight for their lives. Poor Andy never stood a chance. Killed by Ava. How messed up was that? She had been a flighty, funny everyday girl when he'd met her. Well as everyday as you could get being one of the psychics. How could she have turned into that? He was still having trouble sorting it all in his mind, parts of it were hazy. He remembered nothing about being dead. Just being there, looking at Dean, so happy to see him. Then pain like he'd never felt in his back. He remembered the look of horror on his brothers face as he ran to him. Then nothing till he 'woke up' in the old room with him. He had felt as if something was wrong, but couldn't place it. Dean had been acting a bit strange (Dean hadn't hugged him since he was a kid), but given what Dean had told him about how he nearly died, he let it go. As the day wore on he was more certain than ever Dean was hiding something from him. Especially when they showed up at Bobby's. The older man's total shock at seeing him and the way his brother was being so quiet made him sure there was something else going on. But they had work to do, so he shoved his doubts aside again.

It wasn't until their showdown with Jake that it dawned on him with terrible clarity what his brother had done. Dean couldn't even meet his eyes when he looked at him, trying to gage if what Jake was saying was true. He wanted so badly form him to be lying, for him to just be making it up to get to him. As soon as he saw the way his brothers face shifted away from his pleading stare, he'd felt the world fall out from under his feet. _Oh God Dean. No. Please no._

Then he'd felt himself fill with rage. An anger he'd never known, not even after Jess had died had he wanted revenge so much. This smug smiling bastard in front of him had caused the most important person in his life, the best man he knew, his best friend - his big brother- to make a deal to save his life. And it had cost him his soul. There was no stopping him, he knew as soon as his window of opportunity opened he was going to kill this man without a second thought. This man deserved to die. As soon as Ellen was safe, he'd emptied seven rounds into Jake, but inside he felt a hollow victory. His brother was going to leave him, how long did they have? He was determined to fix this, whatever it took. Dean had always saved him and now he was going to return the favor.

He looked at Dean, now signing along to Bad Company and smiled sadly. His brother didn't have a half bad singing voice. Had he ever told him? There were so many things he hadn't told him. So many things he wanted to say. Of course Dean was having none of it. The past week they'd stayed at Bobby's he had tried to talk to Dean about everything that had happened. Every time he'd been shut down by "Sam, no chick flick moments." or "Sammy, the demon is finally dead. Let's just enjoy it for a while." But Sam couldn't. The demon that had ruined their lives was finally gone, their father apparently free and they hoped now with their mother, but all he could think was _We have one year. It's not enough, could never be enough_.

Part of him wanted to be angry with Dean, wanted to be able to call him selfish. _You jerk, how could you? Your going to leave me and I'll have to go on living without you. I can't. _He couldn't. As much as he wanted to be angry at his brother, he knew he'd have done the same thing if their roles were reversed. That didn't however stop the guilt that was eating him alive with every day that passed.

He rubbed a hand warily over his eyes. It was Dean's idea to get on the road again. They'd holed up with Bobby and planed out what their next move should be. A lot of demons had escaped through that gate and they needed to figure out a way to send them all back where they came from. Easier said than done. And what about Dean? Hunting took on a whole new level of danger for his brother now. If he made a mistake, if he got hurt.. Sam needed more time. He had to fix this fast.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Noticing Sam's exhaustion, Dean turned down the radio. "Hey Sammy, there's a gas station up ahead, I'm gonna stop and fill up. Maybe grab us a snack, okay?"

"Sure." Sam answered distractedly.

Dean turned the music back up and tried not to let his concern show. He was worried about his brother and the half hearted sure hadn't eased it any. Sam had been acting like this ever since Jake had opened his mouth. So much for keeping his deal a secret. He expected Sam to yell, heck he'd wondered if he'd cash in his raincheck, but after their initial talk Sam seemed to quietly accept it. Or so he thought. The week they'd spent at Bobby's to rest and regroup had been anything but restful. Sam was determined to save him and followed him constantly wanting to talk. Dean had tried his hardest to avoid those talks, even taking to avoiding Sam a few times. He didn't have the heart to tell him there would be no breaking the deal. That trying to get out of it would mean losing him again, something Dean wasn't going to do. He'd accepted it. Yes he was scared (not that he'd admit it), but he had made a sort of peace with his future. Or lack there of. Now he just needed to get Sam to do the same.

Sam had spent most of his spare time buried in Bobby's huge book collection, reading anything he could find that may help. Becoming frustrated when nothing turned up. Dean had noticed he wasn't eating properly and several times he'd woken to an empty bed across from his own. Panicked, he's raced downstairs to find his brother slouched over the old desk, researching in the dim lamp light. Then there were the times he'd find Sam simply sitting and staring off into space. It freaked him out. He didn't believe the demons words to him for a minute, "Are you sure what you brought back is 100% pure Sammy?"

He knew it was messing with his head. Okay, so the way he had ended Jake worried him a little, but after what that SOB had done to Sam, he felt his brother was justified. Still it felt like he was losing Sam somehow. He as withdrawing into himself, a shadow of his Sammy. He didn't laugh at Dean's jokes anymore, instead he'd try to give Dean a fake smile that ended up looking painful and out of place on his face. He didn't snark or bicker at him like usual. Dean found himself often trying to instigate a fight or say a stupid comment, just trying to get a rise out of him. Nothing. It was like the life was slowly being sucked out of Sam - and it scared the hell out of him. He couldn't help wonder if it was all his fault. He noticed how closely Sam watched him now. Like if he took his eyes off him he might disappear. He hated that he'd caused that in his brother, but he had to do it. He had to make that deal. He couldn't lose Sam. But now it was like he as losing him anyway and he didn't know how to stop it. He didn't want Sam worrying and researching this year away, he wanted them to have quality time together. Though they were still hunting, they had an army of demons to stop and he couldn't help feeling that was their fault too.

If they had moved faster, done something different maybe... No. He'd been in the game long enough to know you don't second guess yourself. They did everything they could. Sometimes the outcome just sucked. He doubted the other hunters would feel that way. Some of Bobby's contacts had been less than happy with the news. Then came the chore of how to track them. You would think horde of demons, the hunter network should be lit up like a Christmas tree.. In truth most of them were smart, powerful and escaping detection. The yellow eyed demon had said they were the best of the best and wouldn't that make the job more fun?

He looked over at Sam again. At least he was safe now. That yellow eyed bastard was dead, he could go when his year was up with that weight lifted from his heart. His brother would be safe to live his life now, however he wished. He hoped to have a talk with the kid before he went. Tell him to be happy, to settle down somewhere and find a nice girl to marry. Maybe Sarah. Have some kids. He also hoped someday he would forgive him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Pulling into the parking lot he turned to Sam. "You wanna go grab us something to eat while I fill up?"

Sam shook his head. "I think I'm gonna head to the restroom."

"Okay then, I'll pick something out for you when I'm done here. Any requests?"

"Nah."

"Alright then, sugar is mine." Dean said with a grin.

Sam tried to give a convincing one in return and stared off toward the bathroom. He needed to get a grip. He hadn't missed the shadow of concern in Dean's eyes. He knew his brother was worried about him. Looking in the mirror he took in the paleness of his skin, the dark spots under his eyes. No wonder he's worried, look at me. Sighing, he ran water into his hands and rubbed his face. The cool liquid revived him a little. Shutting the tap off he watched the water drip from his nose. He had to try harder. He needed to take better care of himself, Dean had enough on his mind without worrying about him too. He only had a year and no matter how he tried to play it off, Sam knew he was afraid. Then there were the demons. Those hunts weren't going to be a cake walk. He had to be on top of his game. He couldn't risk not being in a good position to watch Dean's back.

Sam grimaced and rubbed between his eyes. The past few days he'd been feeling off. A headache was working it's way closer to team with the uneasy feeling him his stomach. With his lack of sleeping and eating, he figured his body was trying to tell him something. It was getting worse. Fingers moving to massage his temples, he noticed this feeling was awfully familiar. His breathing quickened. No way, it couldn't be. The demon was dead, Dean killed him. His visions died with it. No demon to connect to, no freaky psychic powers. Yet as much as he tried to deny it, the pain intensified until he cried out and everything went white. He grabbed for the sink as he fell to the floor and the vision overtook him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean glanced again at his watch and frowned. Where was Sam, he'd been in there forever. _Screw it._ He leaned off the car and started walking toward the restrooms. Approaching the door he heard a groan from inside. The frown became a smile. He couldn't resist, after all teasing his baby brother was one of his pleasures in life. Pushing the door open he called out, "Hey Sammy, need me to go back in and buy you some pepto...". The rest of sentence died in his throat when he saw Sam on the floor.

"Sammy!" Running over he knelt down and gently turned him to face him. Sam's eyes were closed tightly in pain. A softly grunted "De..." was all he got. What the hell had happened? He looked Sam over. Aside from a red spot where his head caught the sink on the way down, he looked unhurt. His breathing was quick though and his brow sweaty. Had Sam's body finally given in to exhaustion? In the back of his mind he knew the anser, he refused to accept it. _There's no way, it's dead, it's over. This is exhaustion, that's all. He'll open his eyes and tell me it was nothing. He passed out. I'll laugh at him for being a girl, I'll laugh at myself for worrying and everything will be fine. _

Rubbing Sam's shoulder, Dean spoke softly. "Sam? Hey Sammy, you okay buddy?"

Sam's breathing evened out and slivers of hazel showed as he cracked his eyes open. "Dean?" His voice was rough.

"Yeah Sam. Let's get you up, the floor is no place for a nap." Carefully he eased him up and together he managed to raise off the floor and lean against the wall. "You okay man?"

Sam's closed eyes opened to take in his brothers concerned frown. You think he looks worried now, just wait. He swallowed hard, adams apple bobbing. "Let me get back to you on that."

Dean's heart sped up. That didn't sound good. He pushed his fears aside, he needed to make sure Sam was alright first. "Come on, let's get back to the car so you can sit down. They're probably wondering what we're doing in here." Dean quipped.

Sam groaned at the joke and tried to roll his eyes. Oh. Bad idea. His head pounded. Leaning a little on Dean for support, they made it back to the car. Sam sank into the seat closing his eyes once more. Damn the light hurt.

"Here. Drink this."

Sam looked over to see Dean holding out a bottle of water to him. With a shaking hand he took it and chugged a few swallows. Sighing he handed it back. "Thanks."

Dean nodded. "So you wanna tell me what the hell happened in there?"

_No, not really._ Tipping his head back on the seat, he wondered how to tell Dean.

"I'm waiting Sam."

Taking a deep breath, he looked over. "What do you think happened?"

Dean smirked. "Well being the girl you are, I'd say you passed out princess."

Sam snorted. He should have expected this. Dean was trying to gloss this over in typical fashion. "Dean, man this is serious. I had a vision."

"No, you didn't."

Sam's brows shot up incredulous. "Excuse me? I think I know what a vision is better than you do."

Dean's lips pressed into a thin line and his jaw clenched. Sam watched the muscle tick as he ground out, "No Sam. You didn't. You couldn't have. Your visions were connected to the demon and it's dead. You're free now. It's just exhaustion, you're tired and you're imagining things."

Sam took in his brothers determined posture and felt guilt race through him. He hated doing this to him. He could see how much Dean wanted to believe it wasn't true, and he wished with all his heart he could agree. But what he'd seen... He knew better. He had no idea what was going on, all he knew for sure was that the visions were back - and he was scared as hell.

"Dean."

"No Sam. It's not possible."

"With what we've seen, how can you be so sure? I don't like it anymore than you do, but they're back."

Dean's shoulders drooped and Sam couldn't miss his crestfallen look. _Damnit Dean, I'm sorry._

Not one to give up, Dean tried one last time. "I still think it's fatigue."

Sam looked at him. "You really believe that?"

A shrug. "I will if you will."

Sam couldn't help it. It was totally inappropriate given the circumstances, but he began to laugh. A deep belly laugh that took his breath. Dean smiled, then joined in. A minute later they calmed down and Sam sighed. "Ah."

Dean's throat cleared. "Ugh. Yeah."

Both sat still smiling slightly, heads resting back on the seats. It had been a while since they'd laughed and the irony of it being now wasn't lost on either of them. Dean's smile faded as he turned his head, still resting on the back, toward Sam. "So they're really back huh?"

Sam sighed softly. "Yeah."

"But I don't understand. How is it even happening? That yellow eyed bastard is dead, we both saw him die when I shot him with the colt."

Sam bit his lip. "We always assumed they were connected to the demon. Maybe they aren't." He really didn't know, his mind was racing.

"No, every one you ever had was tied to it in some way. Why would it change now? Unless he isn't..." Dean didn't even want to finish that thought. The idea that this wasn't over after all made him sick to his stomach.

"I don't know man." Sam knew just how Dean felt, he was thinking along those lines himself. "The colt kills anything supernatural, he has to be dead. It's gotta be something else."

"Well, what did you see?"

Sam thought back, trying to recall the limited details. "There was a woman. Early 30's. Blue eyes, blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. Jeans and a purple top." He tilted his head picturing it in his minds eye. "The top had something on it. A logo I think."

"Any idea what it was for?"

He shook his head. "No. There were no words, just a picture."

Dean reached into the back seat and dug into his duffel. Pulling out a notebook and pen, he handed it to Sam. "Here. Try to sketch it out while it's still fresh in your mind."

Sam took it and flipped it open frowning in concentration, he began to draw tentatively. After a few seconds his hand became more sure as the bits of memory came back more clearly. Turning it toward Dean he said, "This is it."

It was a sun with bright rays coming off it. Much the way a child would draw it. In the background there was a silhouette of three children playing jump rope, a tree off to the side. The whole thing was very simple looking.

Dean's brows drew down as he frowned. "Well that's vague."

Sam lowered the notebook to rest on his lap. He huffed. "Yeah."

"Maybe it'll make more sense when we put it together with everything else."

Sam's fingers tapped agitatedly on his jean clad knee. "I didn't see much more. There were a lot of papers strewn around the room."

"What, like scattered in a struggle?"

"No. More like something she'd been working on. There were folders and notebooks too. Student maybe?"

Dean shrugged, he had no more an idea than Sam. One thing was for sure, they were gonna need more than that to find this woman. He looked at Sam willing him to continue. At Sam's blank look he asked, "That it?"

Sam shook himself and nodded. He had lost himself in thought, trying to think why it was that this vision was so short. He'd never had one like this before. One so incomplete. It made him feel uneasy. What was going on? And the over all feeling of the vision itself, that didn't feel right either. It didn't feel like it was something that was going to happen, it felt like it had been happening then.

"What the heck, Sam? Don't you usually get more to go on than this?"

Sam understood Dean's frustration, it matched his own. He still didn't know what this woman needed saving from and the details he got weren't that helpful. Plus he still had no idea why he'd had one in the first place. What was it connected to? Why was it different? All this added to how poorly he was feeling caused him to snap at his brother.

"It's not like I didn't get the details on purpose Dean. I'm not a high def tv. I get what I get."

Dean raised his hands defensively. "Ok. I wasn't trying to say it was your fault Sammy. We'll try to work off this in the meantime, see if that logo turns up anywhere."

"Yeah. Alright." Sam raised a hand to work his temples. He still had a helluva headache. He really hadn't meant to raise his voice, he was just so tired. He felt like crap. "Look man, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just... I don't know what's going on you know?"

Dean took in how pale his brother still looked, he hadn't recovered from the vision yet. Why was that? It was so short. It mean, it didn't even tell them what they were up against. First Sam gets his visions back, now they're incomplete? Whatever was going on, it didn't sit well with him.

"Don't worry about it man. I get it. We'll work it out. Right now though," he said as he pulled out the first aid kit, "you take some Ibuprofen for that headache. You look like crap."

Sam gave a small smirk as he took it from Dean. "Gee thanks." Opening the bottle, he shook two into his hand and tossed them into his mouth, swallowing them dry. Shifting in his seat he tried to get comfortable. He just needed to relax a minute. Maybe rest his eyes...

The events of the day combined with the past week were enough to have him asleep in minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked over at Sam and was surprised to find him sleeping. Even though he hated the thought of his visions being back and the toll it took on his brother, he was glad Sam was getting some much needed rest. Keeping the radio low, he pulled the Impala back out on the road. With everything else the past week, this was the last thing they needed. He knew Sam was running on empty and if he was truthful with himself, he knew he wasn't much better. He'd come to terms with his fate, but getting there...

In a way he'd been almost glad of Sam's insomnia. He'd sat up drenched in sweat and panting on more than one occasion, having had the mother of all nightmares, only to find his brother gone. After easing his initial fear, tip toeing downstairs to find Sam hard at work researching, he was relieved he wouldn't have to explain. Now though... He wished they had someone they could ask about all this, someone who could explain what the hell was happening. Heck, he'd even put up with Missouri threatening to whack him with a spoon if she could just tell them something. But this was out of her area of expertise and there were no psychic kids left to compare notes with. Sam was the last one. The only one. He didn't know what to do. How was he suppose to protect him when he didn't know what was going on?

Opening a packet of mini doughnuts, he popped one in his mouth and switched his thoughts to Sam's vision. Maybe if they could figure that out, the rest would follow. A few minutes of thinking and Dean was starting to get his own headache. Nothing. He couldn't put anything together from what little they had. He wished Ash was still alive. They could've had him run a check on the logo. The death of the odd ball mullet head hadn't been the blow that losing John or Jim was, but he still liked the guy. He couldn't help feeling it was their fault that he was dead. The demon took him out because he was helping them. Not just Ash, but a lot of other people. Hunters. Maybe some civilians for all they knew. The occasional tourist did stop by.

The desire for a snack gone, he set the rest of the doughnuts aside. Poor Ellen. Ash was a good friend to her. Losing him, the others and the roadhouse had nearly destroyed her. The only silver lining was that Jo hadn't been there. Feeling a sudden need to see her daughter, Ellen had left Bobby's ahead of them and headed for Minnesota. Dean doubted she would be back. Another ally down. The list of people they could count on was getting alarmingly short.

_I really should call Bobby._ He thought. He should know about Sam's mojo coming back. Starting to reach for his phone, he looked over at his sleeping sibling. Later. First he was going to find a diner where they could get a half decent meal. Then they'd find a motel and set up shop while they figured out what to do. Decision made, Dean stepped on the gas. The sooner he got some food into Sam the better.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam opened his eyes and looked around him. There was a diner on his right. Dean must have stopped for lunch. Taking a look at his watch, he was shocked to see it was dinner time. He couldn't believe he'd slept so long. He glanced at Dean who'd noticed he was awake.

"Hey Sammy. I was just about to wake you."

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Sam asked "Why didn't you wake me up sooner? It's been hours since we stopped anywhere. You must be starving."

"Nah. I just got hungry. Besides, you needed the rest." He tapped Sam's knee with his hand. "Come on. Let's go."

Following Dean into the small diner, he didn't miss the way he limped a bit. He'd been cramped up driving for too long. Sam shook his head. Stubborn. He always put Sam's needs before his own. He should have woke him up for his turn to drive, or at least stopped to get out and stretch.

Going to the back they slid into a booth that would allow them a full view of the room. A yawn worked it's way lose as Sam reached for his menu. He hadn't had much of an appetite lately, but he needed to keep his strength up. If choking down the days blue plate special would ease his brother's concern, he'd do it.

Seeing the yawn, Dean chuckled. "What's wrong sleeping beauty? Didn't get enough rest?"

Sam scowled. "Hilarious."

"I thought so."

"I'm fine. I just need some caffeine is all."

"Yeah, coffee would be good." Dean said as he looked around for the waitress. Catching her eye, she nodded and help up a finger, letting them know she'd be a minute. Finishing up with the other customer, the blue haired woman - who's name tag identified her as 'Merna' - came to stand next to their table. Taking out her notepad, she smiled at them.

"What can I get you boys this evening?"

"I'd like the homestyle meatloaf with mashed potatoes and green beans please." Sam said.

"And what do you want to drink with that sweetie?"

"Coffee."

"Alright. One special and a coffee. And for you sugar?"

Dean smiled at the kindly woman. "Uh, I'll have the country fried steak with a baked potato and green beans. And coffee, black."

She nodded and smiled again. "Coming right up." she said as she walked off to place their order.

Sam sighed and leaned back. "Nice lady."

"Yeah. This place isn't too bad."

Sam nodded. It was one of the nicer places they'd been to in a while. Merna brought them their coffee and bustled off to wait another table.

Taking a deep sip, Dean grimaced. "Yuck. What the hell is this stuff? It's definitely not coffee."

Sam cocked a brow at his brother. "What's wrong?"

"It tastes weird." Dean's face scrunched. "It's got an odd smell too. I could swear I've smelled it before."

Picking up his own cup, Sam sniffed. His nose wrinkled. Dean was right, there was an odd odor, barely detectable over the scent of the coffee. What was it? Like Dean, he recognized it from somewhere. It was on the tip of his tongue. Suddenly, Dean began coughing. Sam sat up straighter. "Dean? You okay?"

Dean tried to speak, but only began to cough harder. Alarmed, Sam rose from his seat and joined his brother who was now leaning over in a severe coughing fit. "Oh God Dean, your lips are turning blue!" Hand on his bothers back, Sam turned frantically and called out, "Help! Somebody please, my brother!" His eyes widened. It was only then that he noticed the people at the surrounding tables. Men, women, all in states of distress. Some were grabbing wildly at their throats, other coughing in earnest, coughing up blood. Dear God. And some... Some were still, faces down or bodies slumped in their seats. He knew without checking they were dead. What was happening?

Turning back to his brother, he was horrified to see blood oozing out of Dean's mouth. Face pale, lips a ghostly blue, eyes wildly darting around. Then those eyes rolled over white and the coughing stopped. Body going limp, Dean sagged unbreathing in Sam's hold. "No! No. No. No. No." Sam shook him. Dean's body hung loosely like a rag doll before it slid out to fall lifelessly to the floor. Tears were running down Sam's face as he sank to the floor, cradling his brothers' head in his lap. "Dean, no."

Lost in his grief, he wasn't even aware the chaos around him had quieted until he heard the laughter. Lifting his eyes toward the noise, he saw Merna and the cook standing among the dead and smiling.

"What?" He was unsure of what was going on. Everyone was dead. His brother was dead. Were they insane?

Stepping over to Sam, Merna looked down on him. "Aww. We missed one. Poor thing looks lonely."

The cook smiled and joined her over Sam. "We can fix that." Their eyes turned black.

"Nooo!" Sam's scream tore thought the diner.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sam! Sam. Hey!"

Sam froze as the voice penetrated the fog and pain in his head. Dean? But Dean was... Sam opened his eyes to find himself folded over on his side of the booth. Dean was standing next to him and behind him he saw Merna frowning at him. Both looked concerned. Looking around he noticed the other patrons looking at him curiously. "Wha..?"

Dean frowned. "That's what I'd like to know. One minute Merna is bringing us our coffee and the next your freaking out. You okay there, Sammy?"

Sam's eyes widened in alarm. "Coffee."

Scrambling upright, Sam snatched up his mug and smelled the dark brew. Screwing up his nose, he tried not to vomit. It was the same smell, just like before. His eyes narrowed as he recognized it. Poison. There was poison in the coffee. Darting from the booth, Sam grabbed his mug, then Dean's and threw them on the floor.

As they smashed, Dean jumped. "Jeeze." Getting up he grabbed his brother's arm. "Sam! What the hell has gotten into you?"

Sam's eyes swung panicked to his. "Poison. It's all poisoned."

Dean stared at Sam afraid his little brother had lost his mind. Sam tried to jerk his arm lose, but Dean held firm. "Dean, please. We have to stop them or they'll all die."

"Now look here.." Merna began and Sam's eyes swung to her and narrowed.

"Christo." he hissed.

Instantly her eyes went black and Dean's heart sped up. A demon. That meant - Dean released Sam's arm and he raced over to the other tabled and booths, up turning them and throwing the tainted food to the floor.

"Don't eat it! It's been poisoned! Everybody get out now!"

Confused and frightened, most of the other diners looked at him like he was a crazy person. More than happy to comply with his order, they all ran for the exit. Breathing heavily, he turned as the last one left, seeing Dean standing off with Merna.

"You know, the service here sucks. I hope you don't think you're getting a tip."

She smiled cooly and looked at Sam. "Clever boy. How did you know?"

Sam's face darkened with the memory of his vision. "I saw you."

She cocked a silver brow. "Really? Hm. That's too bad. But I guess it doesn't matter. We'll just start over."

"No you won't." He ground out.

"Oh? And how are you going to stop us Sammy? You and your big brother going to send us back to hell?"

"As a matter of fact."

She laughed, the sound like broken glass grating. "Please. Our kind has nothing to fear from you hunters anymore."

Dean's hand rested on his flask of holy water, ready to make his move. He and Sam could take her. Unscrewing the cap, he whipped out the water and flung it on her. She screamed as smoke and fizz appeared on the front of her uniform.

"Stop that!" She shouted as she lifted an arm. And invisible force sent Dean flying back onto the booth, breaking the table.

"Dean!" Sam rushed to his side as she came closer.

"I told you. We have nothing to fear from you."

"You on the other hand," said a voice from their left, "have a great deal to fear."

The cook. Damn. Sam forgot about him. Dean was down, the demons were advancing on them, they were pretty much cornered. Now what?

"Dean." Sam whispered harshly in his ear.

He groaned. "Ughh."

"Dean, I need you to wake up."

Dean's eyes cracked open and he groaned again. "Why do they always throw me across the room?"

"Time's up boys." said the cook as both he and Merna came at them.

Knowing he was out of time, Sam whispered to Dean, "I have an idea, try to keep them busy."

"Are you serious?" Sam gave him a look. "Ah man." He griped as he pulled himself off the floor.

Sam crawled a little ways back and started his plan. He hoped it would work or they were screwed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean cautiously danced just out of the demons reach. He hoped Sam had a plan and he hoped he'd put it into action fast. He didn't know what to do in the meantime, so he went with his old standby. Distract, antagonize, try not to get killed.

"So what kind of sorry excuse for demons are you anyways? Your evil plan was to take over a diner. Tell me, do the other demons laugh at you around the water cooler?"

The cook smirked. "Cute. I hope you're still this much fun as we're killing you." Merna giggled and he continued. "We are what you could call demons of plague, we are the Bori."

In a flash he was on Dean, large hand around his throat, choking him. _Hey wait. Choking is Sam's thing _he thought idly as he reached behind him on the table. Popping the cap off the salt shaker, he raised it high. The demon laughed as though greatly amused. "Salt? That's the best you can do? I'm much too powerful for something like that boy."

"Maybe," Dean said, "but getting it in your eyes will still burn like a bitch." Dumping it into the demon's face, he grunted as it dropped him. Howling and rubbing furiously at it's eyes, it shouted to the other, "Kill him!"

Dean started to back up. "Uh, Sam..."

Enraged, Merna came at him. "Ah crap." The next thing he knew he was sailing through the air again. Landing on the floor near Sam, he flipped over and gave a weak wave. "Hey Sam, just thought I'd drop in. Don't mean to rush you, but how's that plan coming?"

Sam looked over at him from his place on the floor. In front of him was a table that hid him from view up till now. Looking over it, he saw both demons coming. "It's done. Now we just have to hope it works."

Dean's eyes followed Sam's to the floor. _So that's the plan._

Both got up and slowly backed away as the demons approached. "Foolish hunters." The male growled, "The games end now." Grabbing the table, he roughly threw it aside and the two walked forward.

"Interesting choice of words." Sam said looking down. They too gazed below to their feet and looked back up, eyes narrowed in hatred. Under them was a Devil's Trap drawn with the crayons the diner provides for the children's games on the placemats.

Dean smirked as he patted Sam on the back. "Nice work Sammy. I'm impressed." Sam smiled. "So, what do you say we send these evil bastards back to hell?"

"Sounds good."

"Our army can not be stopped. All of you humans, so pathetic." the cook ground out, "Especially you Winchesters." The boys exchanged looks. "Yes, I know who you are and I know you're no match for us."

Dean snorted. "Says the guy trapped in the magic circle."

"You jest now, but there are more of us out there. Many more. You think the demon that ruined your family was bad?" It smiled, "Just you wait."

Sam held up the recovered flask and held it threateningly at the demon. "What do you mean?"

It merely continued to smile in silence. Sam threw the water in it's already sore eyes. The roar nearly deafened them.

"I think my brother asked you a question." Dean said.

The demon chuckled. "Fools, can you really be that stupid?" Sam raised his hand, it's eyes followed the flask before landing on his face. "Why do you think we are here?" At their confusion it continued seemingly amused. "He needed us to help him carry out his plans. If he was so powerful, why did he need us? We are the best, an army of the strongest hell has to offer. Forged in fire and brimstone. Your kind doesn't stand a chance in the coming storm."

Dean stepped closer. "What is the plan?" The demon refused to answer.

"Hey." Sam threw more out of the flask, sticking with the face area as it was the only way to get results. He and dean both saw how the holy water had little effect on Merna. It was only after Dean used the salt and weakened the demons eyes that Sam figured their best chance was to exploit it. It has worked until now. The demon remained unmoved.

"Guess they're ready to go." Dean said shrugging. "Hit it Sam."

Sam recited the exorcism from memory and they watch the black mist billow from Merna and the cook. As they both fell forward, Dean walked over to check on them. Feeling for their vitals, he frowned. Their heartbeats were weak and thready. "Crap."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Heartbeats are acting sluggish. Think the exorcism caused it?"

Sam frowned. "Maybe. If a demon is strong enough, sending it packing can be hard on the host. We need to call an ambulance?"

"I.."

In the distance and heading their way they heard sirens.

"Shit." Dean stood up and surveyed the scene. Not good. "I think those people you saved called the cops. We gotta go."

Running to the car, they sped off down the road. Dean was pleased to see the lights fading into the background. They weren't being followed. The cops would take care of Merna and the cook.

"Man this sucks."

Sam snorted. "Tell me about it. Demons and cops."

"No. Well yeah, that too, but we didn't get dinner."

Sam just looked in disbelief at his brother. Dean shifted uncomfortably. "What? I'm hungry okay?"

Shaking his head Sam turned his gaze outward.

They had to drive longer than they'd first planed. Not wanting to chance stopping til they'd put at least two towns between them and the diner. Both were hungry, sore and exhausted. Finding a motel, they got a room under A. Young and almost fell into the beds.

"Ahh." Dean sighed.

Sam sunk into his own bed. "Yeah." he groaned.

"Helluva day, eh Sammy?"

"Umm." he agreed.

Dean lay there for a minute fighting sleep. The pull of the soft bed was calling him, but he couldn't shake what had happened. Sam must have had another vision. How else would he have known about the demons? But he hadn't even taken care of the first one yet. Why was he getting another one? He was about to ask Sam when a snore broke the quiet. Sitting up on his elbow, he glanced at Sam. Sure enough the kid was sacked out and sawing logs. Dean smiled softly. "Tomorrow then." Closing his eyes, he drifted off to join his brother in sleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The rays of light shining in his eyes woke him from a sound slumber. Stretching, Dean rolled over and sat up on the side of the bed. Running a hand through his short hair, he looked over at Sam. Sam was usually up before him, but given how run down he was, Dean thought it was understandable. Standing, he quietly gathered his things for a shower. The motel actually had pretty decent water pressure, which wasn't always the case with the places they stayed. The hot water felt wonderful coursing over his aching body. For an old chick, that Merna had kicked his ass. The only thing soothing his ego was that she was possessed by a demon at the time. He hoped it wasn't going to become a habit, the two girls the trickster had conjured up doing it was bad enough.

Still stiff, but feeling much more refreshed, he stepped out and toweled off. A low growl sounded and he patted his unhappy stomach. Having missed dinner yesterday he was starving. He and Sam would have to get breakfast soon.

Later he would need to talk to him about everything that happened at the diner. Something was up with Sam's visions and they needed to figure it out fast. The whole thing was making him uneasy and if he was this freaked out, he could only guess how Sam felt. The sooner they figured out what was going on in his freaky head the better. And he still needed to call Bobby and fill him in. Those two demons had to be part of the Hell's Gate escape from the sound of it. He didn't like what the chatty one had told them.

Sliding into a fresh pair of jeans, he walked back into the bedroom. Sam was still asleep. He was still hungry, but he could wait. Sam obviously needed the sleep. Booting up the laptop, he decided to get to work researching again. They hadn't found anything on the logo from Sam's first vision, but they didn't have much else to go on. Hours and a ton of frustration later, he still had nothing. He shoved the computer away. Research was always more Sammy's deal anyway, maybe he'd have better luck. Speaking of Sam..

Dean frowned as he glanced at the clock and saw it was going on 10am. Sam never slept this late. Flipping the laptop shut, he went over to check on him. He looked worn out, but okay. Dean knew he had a lot of rest to catch up on, but the beginnings of concern were taking root. Could he be sick? He hadn't had much of an appetite lately. Putting his hand lightly on his brothers forehead he paused - no fever. Thank goodness for that, one less thing to worry about.

At the touch Sam stirred. "Dean?" He croaked sleepily, cracking one of his eyes to peer up at his big brother.

"Yeah. Sorry man, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." Dean was to the point where he may have to break out his emergency stash of M&Ms, but he wanted Sam to rest. He needed it and now that he could see Sam was okay, he felt a little weight lift off his shoulders. Only just.

Sam stretched and cleared his throat. "What time is it?"

"10:15"

Sam's brow shot up and he sat up against the headboard. "After 10? You should've woke me up."

"You looked tired, so I let you sleep. I'm an awesome brother that way." Dean said grinning.

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed the blankets back, standing. "Did you eat yet?"

"No. I figured I'd wait for you and we'd go to that Denny's we passed on the way in."

Sam knew Dean had to be famished since they both missed dinner last night. Even with his diminished desire for food lately, he was feeling a bit hungry. He was surprised and touched that he had waited on him. Then again, he felt guilty too because he also knew now more than ever thanks to the event at Cold Oak, Dean was more reluctant to let him out of his sight.

_He's still worried about me. Hell, I'm worried about me. _Last night didn't help. He'd had another vision without taking care of the first one. That had never happened before. It was starting to freak him out. Didn't help they'd come so close together either. He felt like crap, even after a full nights sleep. But Dean didn't need to know that, he was apprehensive enough already.

Unzipping his duffel he gathered his things for a shower. "I'll grab a quick shower and we'll head out then, kay?"

Dean nodded and watched Sam disappear into the bathroom. He was trying to hide it, but Dean knew his baby brother better than anyone. He wasn't up to snuff just yet. He was also walking a little stiffly. Maybe being cooped up in the car all day had something to do with it. Not that he would ever call his baby uncomfortable, they just hadn't taken enough breaks. Right then he decided they were going to be more careful. If you weren't in your best shape on a hunt, you could get hurt or worse. They both needed to be sharp. They were at war now and the battles were going to be a lot harder. No more skipping meals or foregoing sleep. They had to get it together and take better care of themselves. Yeah, he thought as his stomach growled again loudly, easier said than done.

He was thinking maybe they should avoid smaller diners from now on. They always seemed to bring trouble. A chill swept through him as he had a momentary flash of the diner Sam vanished from. The events that lead up to the nightmare that had been the past few weeks. He set his lips in a hard line. No way was Sam going anywhere without him again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Half an hour later they were sitting in Denny's having their first meal in 24 hrs. Sam didn't know wether to smile or feel ill watching Dean scarf down his Lumberjack Slam. Was he even chewing it? Sam was taking his time with his Ultimate Omelette, but he was beginning to think he might want to pick up the pace. At this rate his brother may eat his as well, they'd be lucky if he left the plates.

As if hearing his thoughts, Dean looked up at him. "Hey Sam, you gonna finish that?"

He scowled at him. "Yes Dean, I am."

"Oh. You were just sitting there, thought you were done."

Sam smirked. "Some of us actually like to chew our food before we swallow, not inhale it." Picking up his coffee (which he couldn't help sniffing), he took a drink.

Dean sat back and smiled. "You just don't know how to eat like a man Sammy. Those girly bites you been taking? So not cool."

Sam's coffee nearly snorted out his nose as he laughed at his brother's antics. "What?"

Dean grinned wide as he snatched the bacon off Sam's plate, stuffing it in his mouth whole, ends hanging out. "Like this." he said as he swallowed.

Sam shook his head slowly and laughed again. It felt good. Sitting here having fun with his brother. If felt like such a long time since they could be carefree - just be. He knew it couldn't last. As soon as they got up from this table it would be business as usual. Back to the hunt. To figuring out a way to save Dean. He could feel the despair descending on him again and forced it back. Not now. They would deal with all that later. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy this time with his brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean smiled as he watched his brother laugh, really laugh. It had been a while since he'd heard that, seen the light in his eyes. Like he felt alive. Seeing Sam so alive made him feel alive too. Happy. He knew it couldn't last. They'd leave here and be back on the hunt. But for now, all he wanted to think about was this moment. The rest would come soon enough.

Paying the bill, Dean left a nice tip for the server. She smiled at him and slipped him her number as she took the money. He gave her his lady killer smile and stuck it in his pocket. Sam rolled his eyes. Dean looked at him innocently. "What?'

"Nothing."

Getting into the car, Dean was casual as he started her up. "So I was thinkin' we should call Bobby. See if he can help us find the woman from your vision."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea. We still don't know what kind of trouble she's in or how much time we have to find her."

Dean cleared his throat. "About that. "

Sam held back a groan, he knew it was coming.

"I uh.." Dean was flustered. He wasn't any more sure about this than Sam was. "I was just wondering if.."

"If I had an idea why I had another vision when we haven't taken care of the first one, right?"

"Yeah."

Sam sighed. "I don't know man. This doesn't make sense, any of it. I mean, they're back and we don't know why or how. On top of that the first one didn't tell us squat. Then I get another one last night." Sam left out the part where Dean died. He didn't think he could relive that. "This has never happened before."

Dean hadn't thought so, but he'd wanted Sam to confirm it. He chewed his bottom lip for a second before asking, "Looks like we're in new territory. What do you want to do about it?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think there's anything we can do. I have no control over it. All we can do is try to go on what we have while we try to figure out what's going on."

Dean noticed Sam kept saying 'we' not 'I'. He wasn't sure why that made him feel better. "Okay. Here's the game plan. We'll call Bobby and fill him in, then we'll take it a step at a time. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

A few beats that then, "I wish I had someone I could ask about this. I mean, Ava's dead - and evil. Missouri can't help us. Dad's dead and whatever he knew he took to the grave with him." Sam cocked his head sadly. "I don't get it. If he knew what was going on, why didn't he tell us? Tell me?"

Dean blew out a breath. "I don't know. You know how Dad was. He kept a lot of things to himself. I can't see him being all 'need to know' about this. There had to be a reason." Or at least, that's what he told himself.

"Yeah, he didn't trust me." Sam said softly.

Dean felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, his eyebrows shot up in shock. "What? Sammy, why would you think that? Of course Dad trusted you."

"Yeah?" he snorted bitterly, "Then why did he keep us in the dark so long? Hell, he sent me off for coffee and then told you if you couldn't save me you'd have to kill me. You call that trust?"

Dean frowned. Damn this conversation had gotten deep fast. Feeling the need to set Sam straight, he pulled over and turned to look at him.

"Look Sammy, Dad had his own way of doing things, always did. Now I don't know why he didn't tell us, but I do know it had nothing to do with him not trusting you. Okay?" At Sam's silence he reached over and lightly smacked his arm. "Okay?"

"If you say so, Dean." He sounded far from convinced.

"You think he didn't trust you because he didn't give you the 411? Well he must not have trusted me either then, because he didn't say a word about why or what the hell was going on. And I'm sorry Sam."

Sam looked at his brother in confusion. "Sorry for what?"

"For letting it go. For not saying 'Not good enough' and making him tell me. I'm sorry I let him keep us in the dark."

Sam sat staring at Dean in shock. Was he really blaming himself for this? He knew his brother had a habit of taking blame and burden onto his shoulders, even when it didn't rest there. And it surely didn't this time. This was all with their father.

"Dean no. This is not your fault. You had no idea what he was planing. It was his place to tell us." Dean opened his mouth and Sam rushed to finish. "He loved us. I get that, I do. And maybe in a way he as trying to protect us by telling us as little as possible. But man, how were we supposed to protect ourselves when we didn't know what was coming? How could we really be prepared when we didn't know what we were up against? I know he meant well. I just don't know where his head was, you know?"

Dean leaned back and sighed. "Yeah." He'd had the some of the same thoughts. He loved his old man, but he'd left them a helluva legacy.

Dean started the car back up, ready to pull out when he looked over at Sam. "It'll be alright Sam. We'll sort this out."

He sounded so confident it made Sam smile. He nodded. His big brother always had that effect on him. Even as kids he knew, if Dean said you could do it, you could. If he made you a promise, he kept it. He still had his doubts, but he felt more steady now just under the power of his brothers certainty. It would be okay.

_Author's Note: The Bori are real. I got them from a book of lore I have. The others I made up, hope I did them justice._


	3. Chapter 3

That thought lasted all the way to the room, where they experienced a rude awakening. They'd no more gotten in the door when the vision him. Fast and powerful, Sam was on his knees before he knew it. The pain was so intense he was crying. God it felt like his head was being pried apart. He wasn't even aware Dean was at his side, hand on his back trying to guide him the rest of the way down to the floor. He also wasn't aware of jerking violently or that his eyes rolled back in his head. He wasn't aware of his brother screaming his name or that he'd stopped breathing. What he was aware of, was that something was very, very wrong.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean screamed Sam's name and tried to guide him down and restrain him. A seizure. His brother was having a fucking seizure. Oh God, what now? Sam had gone still. Was it over? Noticing the absence of a rise and fall of Sam's chest, Dean felt his world tilt. _Oh God no. Sammy. _

"Not again!" He shouted. Taking his brothers head he tilted it back and blew in a breath. Then he began compressions. _Nothing._ "No Sam. Don't you do this to me." Another breath, another set of compressions. "Don't you do this. Don't leave me." Another breath. _So still._ "Come on little brother." _Three minutes down now. _More frantic compressions_. Too long. There would be no deal this time. No way to bring him back._ "Please Sammy." He begged through his tears.

A harsh dragging breath, then a gasp as Sam jerked forward before laying back.

"Thank God." Dean said putting his hand on his brothers head.

"Dean? What happened?"

Dean sputtered. "What happened? Are you shitting me?" Sam remained quiet. "You stopped breathing."

"I did?"

"Yeah you did. What the hell man?"

Sam looked at Dean who was now using his hand to wipe something under his nose. His finger tips came away red. Blood. "Sam, your nose is bleeding."

Sam reached up and touched his face. His nose was oozing blood steadily.

"Come on," Dean said helping him sit up, "let's get that bleeding taken care of and we'll get you to a doctor."

Sitting on the bed, head tilted back with toilet paper under his nose, Sam told Dean for the third time he didn't need to go to the hospital. "I'm fine."

"Fine?"

"The bleeding's almost stopped."

"You had a seizure Sam!"

He winced at his brothers booming anger. It was about to get a while lot worse. "It wasn't a seizure. At least, I don't think it was."

"Oh really? It sure as hell looked like one to me." He couldn't believe this. Sam had scared him to death. He has stopped breathing. He'd had a seizure. He was going to the hospital even if Dean had to drag him.

"You're wrong." Sam said, and Dean began to turn purple. Wanting to get it out there and over with before the vein in his brothers forehead burst, he blurted, "It was a vision."

Dean stilled. "A vision?"

Sam nodded. "Bullshit Sam. A vision has never hit you like that."

"I've also never had two at the same time before." he said softly.

"What?" Dean wasn't sure he'd heard that right. Couldn't have.

"There were two. At once."

Dean sank to sit down on the bed opposite Sam. "Holy shit."

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Is that all you can say Sam?" Dean could feel himself going from surprised back to angry. He jumped up to tower over Sam. "You stopped breathing. You had a seizure. Your visions just keep getting freakier and more out of control and all you can say is yeah?"

Sam was afraid of the magnitude of his brothers anger, he looked at him wide eyed unsure what he'd done to invoke such a response from him.

Seeing his little brother look up at him in fear quickly deflated his rage and he sat once more, suddenly bone weary. "You almost left me again Sam." He whispered, "I thought you were leaving me."

Sam saw his brothers eyes brighten and then felt his heart break at the confession. _Oh Dean. I'm sorry. _These visions weren't just taking a toll on him anymore, they were affecting Dean now too. He hated it, but didn't know how to stop it. He felt helpless and could only imagine Dean felt the same way. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "I get you're worried, I'm right there with you, but what could they do for me Dean? What are we going to say? It was caused by my psychic visions? It was scary, but it's over. Let's just focus on the present okay?"

Dean just gave a quick nod, head down, staring at the floor. He was ashamed he broke down in front of Sam and didn't want to meet his curious eyes. He could feel his brother watching him. He needed to be strong for him. Now was not a good time to fall apart. Besides he had a point. What is a Dr. gonna do for that? Still, didn't mean he had to like it. He was going to be watching Sam like a hawk. Hands clasped between his knees, he looked up and trying to sound steady asked, "So what did you see?"

Sam let the tenseness drain from his muscles. It looked like he'd talked his brother out of a trip to the ER. One problem down. Now he just had to sort the two visions - and explain to Dean that one had changed. Taking a deep breath he began, uncertain what that meant just yet.

"Well, the woman from before, I saw her again."

Dean perked up. At least this was something. "Did you see where she was this time?"

"Uh.." Sam scratched the back of his head. "Yes and no."

Dean shot him a quizzical look. "What do you mean, 'Yes and no'?"

Sam went tense again. This wasn't going to go over well. "I saw her, but she wasn't in the same room from before."

Dean frowned, confused where Sam was going with this. "Okay, well where was she then?"

"She was out front of this brick building. Old, run down. There was a sign taped to the window on the front door. It had a list of times, like a schedule. There was another piece of paper next to it that said Bright Tomorrows at the top. There was some sort of agenda below it, I couldn't read the rest."

"At least now we have something to work off of." Sam gave him 'the look'. "Uh. No offense Sammy."

"Umhm."

"Anyway, then what? She goes in?"

"Uh, no actually. She was coming out. Leaving."

"So whatever it is follows her home, back to the room you saw right?"

Sam shifted a little. "See, that's the thing. She is attacked by this guy in the street as she's leaving."

Dean's brow rose. "What? Sam that makes no sense. In your first vision she as in a room surrounded by a bunch of papers and stuff. Now you're saying she gets jumped in the street?"

"Look, I know it doesn't fit pattern. My visions have always been straight forward, " until now, "but it's changed somehow."

"But why? I don't get what the hells going on. I mean, how can it just change like that?" _This just keeps getting better and better _he thought sarcastically.

Sam was getting aggravated. "I don't know Dean. 'I'm just as clueless as you are here. It felt different too."

"Felt different how?"

Sam blew out a breath. "I'm not sure how to explain. The first time, it felt like I was watching as it happened, no before it happened. This one - this hasn't happened yet."

Dean sat back and rubbed behind his neck. "Huh." He didn't know what to make of this. Everything they thought they knew was changing. They'd gotten use to the way it had always been, with them up and changing.. _Wait._ He looked up at Sam.

"Hey, didn't you say that Ava chick told you her powers changed? That they became more advanced?"

Sam frowned. "Yeah she did. Andy too actually. They both said their abilities progressed. What are you thinking? That mine might be doing it too?"

"I dunno, maybe. I mean, they're changing - a lot. How else do you explain it?"

"I don't know, but Dean..." Sam hesitated. The more he thought about it, the more uneasy he became. He didn't like that idea at all. Why would they just come back and start going full tile like this? Was it just his visions, or was he changing too?

As if reading his mind, Dean interrupted his inner monologue.

"Sam, don't go there man."

"What?"

"You aren't changing into someone else. You're still Sam, you always will be. I may not know what's going on, but I know that much."

Sam wanted to believe that, but Ava.. "I think we should be careful Dean. You should be careful."

"Oh come on, Sam." Dean said annoyed.

"No man, seriously. We need to be ready in case something happens. Look at Ava. She was a normal girl and then she just snapped. Turned into a cold blooded killer. A monster. If that happens- "

"Shut up, Sam." Dean barked.

"If that happens," Sam continued as if he hadn't spoken, "I want you to take care of it."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Sam really just ask him to kill him again? He ground his teeth and clenched his fists to try and contain his anger. He was going to set his little brother straight.

"You listen to me Sammy." Sam opened his mouth. "No! You had your turn, it's my turn now." His mouth clamped shut.

"You are not now nor will you ever be like that psycho. Any of them. You're a good person and it's about time you remembered that. You're my brother, I helped raise you and I know you better than anyone. It isn't in you Sam, that darkness. The demons' plans for you? They were a lost cause from the start."

Sam sat blinking. "Dean."

"That is the one part in all this you don't need to give any more attention to. You got me?"

Sam gave a small smile, his brothers words making him warm and safe. He may have a strict rule against chick flick moments, but he'd bend them a bit to help him. And Sam appreciated that. "Gotcha."

"Besides, I'm the oldest, I'm always right." He added the last part with a rogue smile.

Sam laughed. "Sure you are."

"I am."

"If you say so."

Sam had a sudden thought. Maybe his brother was right. Andy never turned. They never had any evidence that that Scott guy hurt anyone. He sounded like he was a little disturbed on the tape, but he hadn't killed. Even thought Lily had killed her girlfriend, it was an accident. She hadn't gone dark side. Ava said it took a choice, and as long as he continued to make the right one, he'd be okay. That and as long as he had Dean.

He looked over at his brother. "Thanks."

"Anytime bro. Someone has to talk sense into that geekboy brain of yours. You know how you over think things." Dean said with a smirk. Chick flick crap over.

Sam gave a short laugh. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

The light hearted mood faded as Sam continued. "We still need to be careful. Until we figure out the how and why. He has to be dead," Dean knew without asking _**He**_ was the yellow eyed demon, "but something weird is going on."

"Better safe than sorry." Dean finished.

"Exactly."

Dean rose and headed for the coffee pot. He could use a beer, this would have to do. He held up an empty mug to Sam. "Want?"

Sam joined him. "Sure."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Coffee poured and cups in hand, they sat at the rooms small table. The notebook Dean had given him previously in hand, Sam wrote furiously while it was still fresh in mind. Dean watched and waited until Sam was ready to pick up where they left off.

When the pen was laid down, Sam turned the book to Dean. "I think that's all."

Scooting the tablet closer, Dean looked at the filled pages. "Wanna give me the cliff notes here?"

Snorting, Sam pulled the book back and flipped to a page closer to the front. "The guy who accosts her- "

Dean's face scrunched up. "Wait. Did you really just use the word 'accosts'?"

Sam glared. "Dean."

"Okay, sorry. So the guy 'accosts' her."

Sam rolled his eyes. "It wasn't your average street thug mugging a woman out late at night. I saw his face as he dragged her under the street light back into the alley. His eyes were black."

"A demon."

"Yeah. The poor woman never had a chance. Before she can scream it sticks it's hand in her chest and rips out her heart."

Dean makes a face. "Gruesome."

Sam makes his own face. "It gets worse. He says something as he's doing it. Let this heart nourish me."

"That's Greek isn't it?"

"Yeah. It means 'Let this heart nourish me.' "

Dean looks disgusted as he figures it out. "You don't mean nourish as in what I think you do, do you?"

"Yeah. He eats it."

"Okay, so we're looking for a demon who speaks Greek and has a nasty diet. That nourish me bit sound like a ritual to you?"

Sam tapped a finger on the table top. "Maybe. There are rituals that involve eating organs. Some say they hold power and the heart is right up there. Then there are the certain properties attributed to each thing. Like how witches drank the blood of young women and virgins to stay young. Or how some beings live off of life force. It could be more like that. Won't know until we research it."

Dean nodded. "Should be a little easier now that we have more to go on. We'll get on it as soon as we get done filling Bobby in. First though," he said as he got up for a refill, "tell me about this second vision."

Sam had gotten the lap top out and was booting it up. He typed a search on Bright Tomorrow as he talked. "There was a man, I'd say early 50's, suit and a blue dress shirt. He was in a parking garage, there was a plaque on the pylon that said 'Parker Brothers & West'.

"Sounds like a law firm."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. There were several expensive cars parked nearby. He walked over to a Mercedes-"

"Psh. Flashy car, no soul. I'd take my baby over those things any day."

"Dude, can we focus?"

"Go on." Dean said waving a hand backward in a carry on gesture.

"So he walks over and gets in. He sets his briefcase in the seat next to him and starts up the car. When he checks his rearview mirror, there are these navy blue eyes. Inky, but they kinda glow, no iris."

Dean bit his lip in thought, but said nothing as Sam went on. "He turns to look behind him, the seat is empty. When he turns back around it's next to him. It's dark, the face is in shadow so I couldn't make it out, but I saw the eyes again. There was a flash of a wicked set of teeth, sharp as razor blades. The hands are gnarled and have long black finger nails, like claws. Whatever it is, it tears him apart."

"Hm." Dean gazed thoughtfully into his now empty cup. "It doesn't sound like a werewolf or any demon I can think of. You got any guesses?" he asked looking back up at Sam.

He shook his head. "Nuuh. Maybe Bobby?"

Dean stood. "Yeah, I'll ask him." he said grabbing his cellphone off the dresser. "I'm gonna go out to the car and get some books. Might get lucky." He paused at the door. "You know Sam, we may not be able to take on both there hunts ourselves."

Sam had been thinking the same thing.

"I'm sure Bobby wouldn't mind helping out, take the second one for us."

Sam nodded. "That's a good idea."

"I'm full of 'em." Dean said as he closed the door smiling.

Sam smiled as it shut and mumbled, "Full of something alright."

He turned back to the screen and saw a few results from his search. A band called Bright Tomorrows was playing at a place called Tommy's next week. He doubted the band had a tie to the building or the woman he'd seen, so he moved to the next one. A children's movie - no. An ad for an energy efficient hybrid car. Nope. Finger above the pad he froze and smiled. Saving it to his favorites, he figured he could tease Dean with it later. He hated those 'ugly ass things'.

Then next one he clicked on came up and the logo from his vision loaded across the top. Bingo. Reading on, he found that Bright Tomorrows was a program started by a social worker named Lesley Rose. The programs main focus was to help inner city kids make their lives better. They offered free services like tutoring, career building, helping them find jobs, living assistance, safe harbor, therapy, daycare and fellowship. There was also a side program that dealt with foster kids.

Sam was saving the page and writing down the info as Dean came back in, books in one hand, phone in the other. "Yeah? Sure. Okay, I'll tell him. We will. Thanks Bobby." Dean ended the call and sat the books down next to Sam. "Any luck?"

Sam took one of them and started leafing though it. "Yeah actually. You?"

"He had no idea, but he's going to check into it more to be sure. Said he'd get back to us. He also said to be careful and that you should take it easy." Dean said the last pressing him with a knowing look.

"I told you, I'm fine."

_And his brother said he was stubborn. _"Whatever." He produced a pack of peanut M&Ms from his back pocket and sat down. "So whatcha got?"

Sam turned the lap top toward him. "Found our logo. It's the banner for a children's program in Detroit."

Dean peered at the screen. "See the woman from your vision on here anywhere?"

"No. They have a few photos up, but it's the kids mostly and a few volunteers. She isn't one of them."

Popping a few candies in his mouth, Dean talked as he chewed. "We can be there by morning. Ask around and see if anyone there knows her."

Sam gave Dean an odd look. "Morning? We can be there by nightfall."

"We could if we were leaving right now, which we aren't."

"Why not?"

"Because," he said standing, "you are going to get some rest before we head out."

Sam let out a frustrated sigh. "Dean, I'm -"

"No, you are not fine so don't say it. You had two visions at once and since you are too stubborn to let me take you to be checked out, you are going to rest until I say so."

"Dean, this woman could die tonight."

"And you could have died this morning." He growled.

Sam was aware of how his brother felt and he wanted to make it easier on him. If he was honest he did feel awful and a rest would help, but that woman was in danger. They needed to move now. Digging his heels in, he refused to back down.

"We're leaving."

He set his jaw at the famous Sam Winchester 'I'm not budging on this' angle and waited. He wasn't disappointed. Dean stared him down for a moment and the walls went up. He could see the change in his brothers eyes.

"Fine. You want to run yourself into the ground, who am I to stop you." Storming over to the door, he slammed out.

Sam's shoulders fell and he felt drained. He'd hoped Dean wouldn't take it so hard. Resigning himself to the possibility his brother would be mad at him for a while, he got busy. Hastily packing his own things, he was surprised when Dean strode back in the room five minutes later for the room key. Saying nothing, he walked back out, never once acknowledging his brother.

Sam stared at the door as his brother left again. Great. Now Dean was pissed, hurt and shutting him out. This was going to be a long trip.

When he came back, he packed his things and turned to the door, again not looking at Sam. An emotionless, "Let's go." was all Sam got.

Contritely he followed his brother out and got in the car. Dean got in and facing straight forward, stared the car. Sam started to say something, he wasn't sure what, just something to try and fix the tension between them, when Dean reached over and turned the radio up loud. Effectively cutting off any communication. Turning to look sadly out his window, Sam tried to meet his brother halfway. He relaxed back in the seat and closed his eyes, falling into a fitful sleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was hours later when he woke up. Dean was looking at him, brow furrowed, frown in place. He didn't appear angry, more like a cross between annoyed and concerned. Sam was uncertain what he'd done to draw the current look, so careful to not raise his brothers ire he asked tentatively, "Something wrong?"

Dean looked away and Sam swore he heard a muttered, "What isn't?"

He was about to call him on it when Dean said, "I think we should stop up ahead. Grab some take out, fill up the tank."

It was offered stiffly, but without heat. Sam knew when to extend an olive branch wen he saw it. "Sounds good." He said evenly.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean relax a bit. They were in a hurry, but stopping did sound good. Sam's head still felt like there was an ice pick jabbed in it and though he'd slept a good four hours, he was tired.

A way down the road they took the gas station exit. Sam went to the restroom while Dean got the gas. He was pale and his skin had a slight sheen of sweat. His eyes were dull and bloodshot. _Heh. No wonder he was giving me that look. I've seen roadkill that looks better than me. _Splashing water on his face, he toweled off and joined Dean in the car.

Burger King supplied a late lunch and they were back on the interstate in minutes. Sam woodenly picked at his fries, trying to force his throat to swallow his hamburger. It went down dry and he took a sip of his drink. The food sat greasy and undesirable in his stomach. A few more bites and it was churning. Shoving the offensive meal away, Sam tried to keep his meager lunch down.

Dean had been watching Sam eat disinterestedly before shoving his left overs into the bag. He'd had a good appetite at breakfast, but that had clearly changed. Damn it, why did he have to be so pig headed? He wasn't well enough to be on the road. Hell, after the episode he'd had, his ass should be in the hospital. Dean was all for saving lives, but not at the cost of Sam's. He would have to watch him closely.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Twenty minutes later had Sam shouting 'Pull over!" and Dean jerking quickly onto the shoulder. A green Sam threw open the door, barely dashing two feet before emptying his stomach contents on the ground. Dean had gone behind, rubbing Sam's back as he retched. He met his concerned gaze with a wan smile and said "Bad burger."

_Sure it was._ Dean said nothing and helped him get slowly to his feet.

"Thanks."

They were back on the road and Dean was uneasy. Sam didn't look good. "I think we should stop for the night soon."

"Dean, we can't. We're halfway there." God he wanted to stop. He wanted a bed and a good nights sleep. He wanted to pop Ibuprofen like candy till he couldn't feel a thing.

"Won't do anyone any good if you're too sick to hunt Sammy."

And there is was. As much as Sam hated to admit it, Dean was right. He leaned his head back on the headrest. "Okay. We'll stop."

Dean nodded, but wisely kept quiet. He knew Sam's pride and sense of duty were hurting. He didn't like knowing a woman could die before they got there any more then Sam, but the kid was about to drop. He had to rest, no way around it. They'd turn in early, get a good nights sleep, and shag ass in the morning.

An hour later they found a cheap motel and got a room. Sam crashed on his bed upon entering, fully clothed, too tired to change. He was half asleep by the time Dean came back with his pills and a sprite from the vending machine in the font office. Swallowing them gratefully, he put his head on the pillow once more and was out like a light on contact.

Dean quietly got ready for bed and switched off the lamp.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Morning came sooner than Sam would have liked, but he felt much better. Stretching he waited for his turn in the bathroom. Dean emerged steam pouring out behind him. Seeing Sam awake he smiled.

"Morning Sammy." He was pleased to see Sam's color had returned.

"Morning."

"You want me to grab us some breakfast while you take your shower?"

Sam assessed his condition and was happy to find his nausea gone. He smiled, "I could eat."

"Good." Dean pulled his grey T-shirt over his head. "You gonna be okay while I'm gone?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes Dean, I'll even use the bathroom by myself."

Dean's lip quirked. "Smartass."

"Learned from the best."

He chuckled. Sam must be feeling better to be bantering with him like normal. He'd been hesitant to leave him alone at first, but he seemed alright. "Damn straight."

Sam gave his own quirky half smile.

"Kay. I'm gonna run out and see what I can find us." Picking up his keys, he pointed a finger at Sam. "Stay out of trouble. Anything happens you call me right way."

Snorting, Sam's tone became juvenile. "Yes sir." he mocked.

Dean gave Sam a different finger and he laughed.

He heard the Impala purr as he gathered fresh clothes and headed for the bathroom. Closing the door, he undressed and stepped into the hot spray. He groaned and rolled his shoulders as the water ran in rivulets over his body. Man that felt good. He didn't realize how stiff he was. He was just coming out when Dean got back.

Dean help up the McDonalds bag. "Breakfast is served."

When the breakfast burritos and McMuffins were gone, they sat back and took a few moments to relax. They'd be getting back on the road soon. Bobby had called halfway through the meal with a guess on the creature from Sam's second vision. It hadn't been easy to find, but he'd found some lore on two different demons that fit that description. He figured it was some kind of hybrid and that's why they had been stumped. No one had come across one before.

The eyes matched a sort of sea demon. A sailors worst nightmare, there were a few stories of it being blamed for many disappearances at sea. Ships were found drifting along with no hands aboard. Much like the famed ghost ship the Mary Celeste. The inky navy eyes were like night vision, helping it track prey in dark places. The glow of the eyes activates a neural incapacitation and confusion in it's victims. The face would have a large circular shell type impression, like a nautilus, on it's forehead. It's skin was pale, almost luminescent, with a glossy wet look over a rough epidermis. The sucker could move out under water.

The second was a land demon called a Kami (pronounced Cah - me). Not to be confused with the Japanese Kami, it's closely related to a Gresneok, it has a mouth full of razor blade like teeth and deadly precise claws attached to gnarled hands. More like ginzu knives than fingers. It peels the skin from it's victims and is a messy eater, leaving behind gore and stories of a wild animal attack.

At this point Dean was glad he'd finished eating a moment before as he lost his appetite. Being Dean though, he couldn't resist saying, 'So some cross species lovin' cranked out this ugly?"

Bobby snickered, the boy had a unique brand of wit. "Near as I can figure, yeah."

"So how do we kill it?"

"I'm not sure yet. You can take a Kami down with consecrated iron rounds, but since it's a hybrid, I can't say fore certain if that'd do the job."

"Okay, well how do you kill the other one? Maybe we can combine the two methods and waste it."

"Like I said Dean, the story I found was vague." Papers were heard rustling. "I did see fire mentioned, but it's only a guess."

"Nice work, Bobby." Dean was impressed. The man knew his stuff. "Any luck with the one from Sam's first vision?"

"I haven't found anything yet, but I'll keep looking."

"Thanks. We're headed out to Detroit on that one. Sam found the law firm listed online. It's in Boston." Dean paused. "Uh, we don't know if we'll make it to the other one on time, we were wondering.."

Bobby cut him off. "Already taken care of. After you called last night I got a hold of a friend of mine. He said he'd take the hunt. I've got everything ready to hand over to him this afternoon."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He knew they could count on Bobby to have their backs.

"That's gonna be a big help Bobby. Thanks."

"Sure. Now listen, you boys be careful. Anything else comes up, you call me. I'll keep on this and get back to you when I find something."

"You bet. Bye."

Thank goodness they had Bobby to turn to.

Dean looked over at Sam. "So what do you think? Ready to get back on the road?"

Sam nodded. "I'm good."

Dean gave Sam the once over one more time to make sure he was indeed alright. Finding he was, he gave his own nod. "Let's go."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Stowing the duffels in the car, they made good time to their destination. Using the directions Sam got from the internet, they pulled up across from the building in his vision. It looked a bit like an old school, large wooden front doors that opened out onto the front steps. Rows of square windows, four stories tall, there was even a small group of kids playing outside. Probably part of one of the day programs.

Dean looked at Sam. "So how do we go in? CPS checking in? City guys doing an inspection?"

Sam frowned. "I don't know. They probably know the CPS workers well enough that one won't work. We could try building inspectors, but they might wonder why we're asking questions."

"True. It'd be harder to get close too. We need to be able to keep tabs on this woman. So..?"

Sam bit his lip and slid a nervous, questioning look his way. _Dean wasn't going to like this._

Dean saw the look and groaned inwardly. _Oh no. That's the look he has when he has an idea I won't like. _

_Author's note: I know I could have picked a more suitable location for the city, but I recalled a convo I had w/a friend. This is a nod to her._


	4. Chapter 4

An hour, a visit to the copy shop, two fake ids and some certificates later and they were ready to offer their qualified volunteer services. Dean hadn't stopped grumbling since.

"Volunteer? That's your brilliant idea? It won't work Sam. No one will by this."

"Sure it will. It'll help us get unrestricted access and knowledge on all the programs and staff. Plus it makes it easier to keep tabs on this woman once we find her." And whether Dean wanted to admit it or not, he was damn good with kids. If anyone could fit in, it would be him. Of course Sam knew better than to say that and went instead with, "Besides, you know how most women love men who do this kind of work."

Dean kept his scowl, but thought it over. "Fine." He bit out reluctantly.

Sam fought down a smile.

Parking again across the street, both men walked over to the building. They were almost to the stairs when a little body intercepted them. The little girl appeared to be four or five with a head full of kinky curly blonde hair, a small splash of faint freckles, and big curious brown eyes. She had two fingers in her mouth as she looked up studying them.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." They both said looking down at her.

"Whatcha name?" She asked with a big grin, "My name Allie."

Sam and Dean both smiled wide against their will. The kid was adorable. "I'm Glenn Tipton," Sam said "and this is my friend Rob Young." Of course Dean had to give him the name of a guitarist from Judas Priest. He'd wanted to use James Morrison for himself, but Sam had talked him out of it. One rocker name was enough. Someday they were going to get called on it. Dean had told him to lighten up and have fun with their aliases. Sam had looked at him like he'd spouted a second head.

"It's nice to meet you Allie." Dean said as he was charmed by the child. She as cute. He's always secretly thought if he had a daughter someday, she'd look a lot like this girl. He felt a pang in his chest and struggled not to let his smile falter. He'd never know now. He'd never have a daddy's little girl to love and spoil rotten. Or a son to take fishing and teach how to do all the important guy things with, like the art of snaking cookies when no one was looking, or the finer points of classic cars and music. No bedtime stories or goodnight kisses. No wife to wrap his arms around at night. He'd traded his future in for Sam. Thinking of Sam strengthened his resolve. He'd do it again in a heartbeat. It sucked he'd never be a father or a husband, but he wouldn't trade in his only family for a maybe family. No way in hell. He was a brother. He'd never regret his decision.

Sam was similarly affected. The girl reminded him a bit of a mini Jess and he ached anew knowing they'd never have children. He'd thought about it some. They'd even talked about it a few times. How many they'd like to have, boys or girls. Names. So normal. So safe. Seemed like a lifetime ago now. He didn't think he would ever have a family of his own. That dream had died with Jess.

Taking in the freckles, he was struck by the realization she also reminded him of his brother. Again he felt guilty. What would Dean's kids have looked like? How would it feel to be an Uncle? He gave himself a mental shake. No. He would be an Uncle. Sam would make sure of it. His brother would get his chance to be a father, he was going to save him. He couldn't afford to think anything else.

The girl stared up at Sam, tilting her head comically backward. "You tall."

Sam and Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am." He said smiling.

Dean wondered why this kid was off by herself talking to strangers. Shouldn't someone be watching her? Where the hell were they? As if hearing his unspoken question, "Allie!" was called in a worried and slightly stressed tone. A frazzled man approached from the left.

"Haven't we talked about this? You don't go off on your own. You stay with the group. Okay?"

The girl nodded at the man solemnly. "I sowee Chalie."

Not being immune to her wiles any more than Sam and Dean had been, he smiled. "It's alright. Just don't do it again please. You scared me."

"I won't." She chimed.

Finally looking over at them, he asked, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Sam had opened his mouth to respond, but found the toddlers voice pipping in with, "This Rob and Genn.". She had trouble with Glenn, making it sound like Gen. "They nice." She pointed at Sam. "He tall."

The men burst out laughing. "Yes," said Charlie, "I see. Tell you what Al, how about you go over and help Tracy play hop scotch? She's having trouble with the rules."

"Okay. Bye!" She shouted running excitedly over to a female volunteer who was watching the other children play the game. She smiled and gave a short nod in Charlie's direction as she caught his eye. She'd keep an eye on the kids.

Charlie turned a sheepish smile their way. "Sorry about that. She's a great kid, but she gets away from us sometimes."

"No problem."

"So can I help you?"

"Actually, we were hoping we could help you. We'd like to volunteer. We talked to Bonnie on the phone."

"Oh yes! She said you'd be coming by. Well, let me give you the tour and I'll take you up to her office."

"Thanks."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Going inside, there were different rooms going down the long hallway. "We offer a lot of programs here. Allie is part of our 'No Latchkey Kids' program. We give parents who can't afford daycare a place to leave their kids safely while they work. We also offer living assistance for those close to being on the street. We try to help them get back on their feet. There's also Safe Harbor, shelter for the abused and homeless."

He showed them a few rooms converted into living areas, and continued, "We also offer therapy for anyone who needs it. Tutoring and education building, as well as Fellowship, Career Building and Job Search." The next room they saw looked like a playroom. Further down, a large gym on the left. A group of teenagers were playing basketball. "We have a lot of things going to try and help these kids and their families, but we also like to offer them a place to just hang out. Somewhere safe to go and do normal things without worrying about the drug dealers of muggers."

The brothers were impressed. It was an amazing facility doing a lot of good in the community. Which was probably why the demon was lurking.

"Well, come on and I'll take you up to Bonnie's office."

Going up a winding set of stairs, he lead them down a corridor to a small office on the right. It was decorated with bright drawings and finger painted gifts from the kids who spent their days here. There was a corkboard on the wall covered in photos of staff members, parents and children.. The room had a happy feel to it despite the fact that a lot of the patrons of Bright Tomorrows had a rough life.

The woman behind the cluttered desk had dark brown hair, jeans and a yellow shirt with the logo on it. She smiled up at them as they came in.

"Hey Bonnie, these are the two guys who wanted to join the crew."

She nodded. "Right, right. Well come on it and we'll chat a bit."

They did as they were told and Charlie shook both their hands. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

Charlie turned to go, then turned back around and spoke to Bonnie. "Oh. And if it helps, Allie has already given them both her seal of approval."

Bonnie laughed. "My," she said looking at them, "I had no idea you had such connections." She winked playfully. "That does put weight behind your applications."

They smiled politely and she got down to business. "Alrighty then, lets see your credentials."

The boys presented her with their false information and waited.

"Hm. Yes. Ah, good. Hm.." After reviewing their paperwork she handed them both some forms. "Everything looks good guys, but for formalities sake, I need you to fill out these papers for me."

Dean shifted in his chair. "Oh, do we need to be approved by someone else?"

She huffed. "Honestly? Yes, you're supposed to be, but the way the system works is you fill out a ton of papers that just sit around while you wait for them to get to you. It could be as much as a month before they get around to it. In the meantime I"ve looked over all your documentation and you both look good to me. So.." She said digging out two thick folders and handing them over to them, "Welcome aboard."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

They sat there filling out the forms for the next fifteen minutes, Dean inwardly cursing. Who the hell made up these things anyway? You'd think he wanted to apply to work with Homeland Security, not volunteer. Sam finished a few moments ahead of Dean, so he stood and walked around. Bonnie had left them to go check on something, so he figured he may as well look about. Making his way over to the corkboard, he studied each photo. Maybe the woman from his vision was among them.

He was surprised how many happy faces he saw and felt a renewed appreciation for the work the center did. Dean spoke up behind him, now done with the paperwork, he was browsing the folder.

"Jeeze. Did you see all this? The full rundown of each program, schedules, rules. It reminds me of high school." He quipped.

Sam smiled. He knew the rules and schedules would get to Dean. His brother was always like that. A free spirit and conditioned hunter, he hated to feel restricted. "It's not that bad." He reassured.

"Umm." Was all the noncommital response.

"So, do you see our mystery woman up there?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I don't.." he trailed off as he spotted a picture in the far left corner, partially hidden under another was the blonde woman standing next to a pregnant young girl. "Wait. Here she is."

Dean joined him and looked at the picture. Sam reached up and removed the push pin. Flipping it over, he read the back. _Lesley and Sherry 2007._

"Do you think- " Sam began, but was cut off by Bonnie breezing back into the room.

"Sorry about that. It's always busy here." She laughed, then noticed them with the pictures. She walked up and saw Sam had one in his hand. She smiled. "Ah. I remember this. It was taken not long after Sherry came to stay with us. Poor thing. Lesley was so upset, she took her under her wing. She was scared out of her mind and Lesley was more than ready to go to bat for the kid."

She shook her head with a rueful smile. "Not that I'd expect anything less from the centers founder."

"So this is Lesley Rose then? She's young to be the head of a foundation like this isn't she?"

Bonnie nodded and beamed with pride. "She is, but at 38, she is more dedicated and works harder than most people who have been in this field all their lives. We're all very proud of her."

Hm. She was older than Sam thought, but not by much. "Would we be able to talk with her?" Dean asked, "About the center I mean?"

Bonnie stepped over to her desk as she talked. "Afraid not. She's not here right now. She's on a business trip and won't be back till - " She paused as she ran a finger across her filled desk calendar. "Friday next week."

_Great._ "Oh that's too bad."

She smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get to meet her soon. She likes to get to know all our staff. In fact, pretty much everyone knows everyone here. We're a tight knit group."

Seeing Dean's eye tick, Sam spoke up. "That's great." He forced a smile. He could tell he was going to hear about this from Dean later.

"So I guess we should get you two settled in." Bonnie said. "I'll - "

"Hey Bonnie, do you.." The girl from the photo, now very pregnant, walked in and froze. "Oh. I'm sorry. Didn't know you were with someone. I can come back later."

"That's okay, Sherry. This is Rob and Glenn. They're new staff members"

Sherry smiled self-consciously. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

They both smiled. "You too."

"Sher, I wonder if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure Bonnie, what do you need?"

"Could you show these two to their room in the staff quarters?"

She nodded. "Will do." Looking over at them, she asked, "Ready fellas?"

"Lead the way." Dean said.

As they descended the stairs, (which made both boys extremely nervous, shouldn't pregnant women avoid steep steps?) she told them, "You guys will love it here. Everyone is really nice."

"So we've seen." Dean said.

Coming down a long back hallway, she motioned to a door on the right. "Here's your room, hope you two don't mind sharing?"

"No, it's fine." Sam replied as he put the key Bonnie had given them in the lock and turned. The room was small and simple, but it looked comfortable. A lot nicer than most motels they stayed at. All three walked in, and they put their bags down on their usual beds. Sherry turned to look at them.

"If you need anything, just ask Bonnie and she'll fix you up. Vic is an advisor too, but it's hard to find him because he's so busy."

It was hard to imagine anyone being more busy than Bonnie.

"'Kay. Thanks."

She nodded. "Well, I'll let you get settled." She turned to the door.

"Uh, hey Sherry?"

She stopped and looked back at Dean. "Um.." He was suddenly unsure how to proceed without sounding rude. "I was just wondering what program you're with?" What he was really wondering was why the kid wasn't with her family. She looked like she was ready to pop any day.

She smiled at his awkwardness. She got that he was trying to be polite inquiring about her 'condition'. "I'm in the Angels program. It's a foster care/planned parenthood set up. Lesley and the others work with foster kids who are troubled or just need a little support, as well as woman and teens who find themselves in a tough spot."

She glanced down at her enormous stomach with a rueful grin. "Guess you can figure out which one I am."

Dean's brow furrowed. "But you aren't a foster kid right? How come you aren't with our family?" Her face became forlorn and Dean could have kicked himself. Not that he had to, he felt Sam step on his foot. "Sorry. That was too personal."

"No. It's okay." She said running a hand through her dark hair. " I was young and in love. At fifteen I thought I'd found the one in my boyfriend, Nick. I really cared about him, you know?" She shook her head sadly. "I was stupid. We got close too fast. Next thing I knew I was pregnant and he ran scared. He dumped me and he and his parents refused to have anything to do with either of us." The last part was said as she rubbed her belly. "So next I told my parents."

They were taken aback as her eyes misted over. "They said they'd already raised one child, they weren't going to raise mine too. Told me to get an abortion." Her voice quivered. "I couldn't. I said no. They said some things I'd rather forget and kicked me out."

Dean and Sam stared in shock. How could her parents just kick her out, pregnant and alone on the streets? "I'm sorry." Dean said quietly.

She smiled softly. "Don't be. I'm okay now. I stayed a few nights in a homeless shelter until Lesley found me. She brought me back here and we talked. I agreed to stay here until I figured out what I wanted to do. Didn't take long to warm up to the idea of this place as home. She got me a meeting with a judge and we explained everything. I was sixteen by then, so I was emancipated from my parents care." A large smile bloomed. "These people are my family now." She laughed. "Lesley is like an aunt or a big sister to me."

Sam smiled. "I'm glad it worked out." He knew just what it was like to have someone who fought for you, protected you. Lesley was Sherry's Dean and he'd be damned if he let a demon destroy that.

It never occurred to him the urge to save his brother from his own fate had just carried over into this case.

Dean was feeling much the same way. Call it damsel in distress syndrome, or maybe it was because she made him think of his own family, but he suddenly felt very protective of them both. No demon was getting near her new family.

"Well," She said again, "I better get going. I promised to help Tae and Josh get lunch and dinner ready. Hamburger helper, potato wedgies and green beans tonight. I think they said pepperoni rolls for lunch. You guys coming?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"It's at 12:30. I'll save you both a seat then." She waved. "Cya."

Dean and Sam sagged onto the beds when the door closed. "Can you believe that?" Sam asked.

"No. Poor kid. Someone should hunt those people down and shoot them."

Sam agreed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Lunch was a zoo. The cafeteria was full of adults and kids. They looked for Sherry and she motioned them over. She introduced them to some people, everyone wanting to get acquainted with the new guys. They were nice enough, but the friendly atmosphere made both of them a little uncomfortable. Feeling too exposed, they were glad when it was over and they could escape back to their room. They had tried to get some more info on Lesley, but a lot of the time found everyone was more interested in their stories. "How did you get into this field?" "What made you want to volunteer?" And that Tae girl? Dean didn't think she'd even stopped to breathe between topics.

Sam got out the laptop and went to work trying to find more on Lesley. If they could figure out why this demon was after her, it may lead them to what type of demon it was. Which so far they weren't having much luck with. While Sam did that, Dean went over the papers from Bonnie again, they'd need to be prepared for their roles here. They hadn't been assigned a specific program yet, but he figured they would be soon.

About fourty minutes later Sam hadn't found much and gave a groan as he stretched. Dean looked up from the folder in his lap. "Any luck?"

"Not really. Degrees, awards, articles in the paper on the center. Nothing that helps us though."

"Could be it's the area and not Lesley."

"I thought of that. I looked up the history of the land. No paranormal activity, no red flags. I.." Sam paused as a new page loaded. "Wait. Listen to this."

'Local authorities are still searching for leads on the bizarre murders of Helen Daily, Tom Petrovich and Lacy McPherson. Though police are withholding the details, and eye witness who discovered one of the bodies claims the victims heart had been removed. Citizens are concerned about the possibility of a serial killer. With he macabre Jack the Ripper esq way the second victim was found, some have dubbed him The Heart Snatcher.'

"Sounds like our demon has been busy."

"Yeah. I wonder why I didn't have a vision about it sooner? I mean, three people are already dead."

Dean could read that look. Sam was getting ready to switch into guilt mode. "Sam don't."

He frowned, confused, "Don't what?"

"Blame yourself. It isn't your fault, you can't control your visions. Sometimes things just happen."

Sam sighed. Dean could read him like a book. He WAS thinking it, how could he not? "Yeah okay."

Dean could tell Sam wasn't going to let it go and was going to say something else when his cell rang. Taking it out he read the ID. "It's Bobby."

"I'll see if there's a connection between the victims while you talk to him."

Dean nodded and answered. "Hey Bobby, what's up?"

Sam started typing as Dean talked. With his back to his brother he worried his lip with his teeth. He knew Dean was right, but he couldn't let this go. He did feel responsible. These visions were supposed to warn him, help them save people. Now it was like they were failing him. He had to admit the irony. He'd hated them, wanted them gone so he could just be normal like everyone else, then they were. Now he wanted them back, to do a job that was anything but normal. Man his life was messed up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean. I just got a call from Bailey, the friend I sent on the other hunt."

"Wow, that was fast. Did he get it already?"

"Not exactly." Dean frowned. "Dean, the guy was already dead."

"What?"

Hearing the change in Dean's voice, Sam looked up.

"Bailey was too late. Someone reported noticing a car sitting in the garage, running with the lights on. Thought it as empty until they looked inside and found what was left of the guy. Dean..." Bobby was quiet and then let out a breath. "It was reported yesterday morning. They say he'd likely been dead since the evening before. His wife said he never came home."

Dean froze. "That can't be. That would mean it happened..." He trailed off looking worriedly over at Sam.

"That means it happened right around the time of Sam's vision." Bobby finished. The 'or during' hanging ominously in the air. Seriously, what the hell? Dean wasn't sure what to say, but Bobby sensing he needed a moment, continued. "He's going to stay on the hunt. He'll finish it up, so don't worry about that."

"It's not that I'm worried about." He said running a hand tiredly through his short hair.

"I know." Bobby said softly. This was all those boys needed. Clearing his throat he continued, "Dean, we're going to figure this out."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"You boys take care of yourselves, work on your hunt. I'll keep looking for anything on the demon and call you if I learn anything. And I'll see what I can dig up on psychics and visions. There's gotta be something somewhere. We'll get this sorted out."

Dean gave a wan smile. He wasn't sure why, but Bobby's reassurance made him feel a little better. "Yeah, okay. Thanks Bobby." Hanging up, he looked over at Sam.

"What's wrong?"

How was he going to tell him? They had no clue what was going on with Sam's visions. Now this other guy was dead and it looked like Sam had watched it happen. Tack that on to the three other victims and no idea what they were hunting, the day was going from bad to worse. What was that old saying? It gets worse before it gets better. He sure the hell hoped better showed up soon.

"Dean?"

Oh yeah. He still hadn't answered Sammy. _I don't know how to protect him from this._ He sighed and sat down on the bed facing him. "Uh, Bobby said his buddy Bailey called."

"That's the friend he sent on the other hunt right?"

"Yeah."

"What'd he find out?"

Dean had lowered his eyes and begun fidgeting with his ring. It was a nervous habit that came out when he was struggling with something. Which sent off Sam's warning bells, something was wrong.

"Dean, man what's going on? What did he say?"

Dean looked up and saw his little brother's determined face. Great. No getting around it, he had to tell him, he knew that. Still, he didn't have to like it. Taking a deep breath, he tried to think of an easy way to break the news gently. "Well, that guy from your vision? He's dead." _That's it? Good Dean. Way to break it to him gently. _He chastised himself silently.

"What?" Sam became tense as he leaned forward. "You mean Bailey was too late? The vision didn't give us enough time?" Sam clenched his fists as his knuckles turned white. First they didn't come at all, then they were too short a warning?

Dean could see Sam was becoming upset and swallowed dryly. It was about to escalate. "No."

"Then - he was already dead? Like the other three victims?"

"Yes and no."

Sam's brows shot up. "Yes and no? Dean what the hell does that mean?"

"I think, uh.." Dean paused uncertain, then plunged ahead, putting it off wouldn't change things. "Sam the guy was killed the night before last."

"The night before last? But the vision was.." Sam's voice trailed off as a sickening thought came to him, coldness settling in his body. "My vision was that night, the same time?" he asked shakily.

"We think so." Dean said softly.

Sam's nostrils flared as he stared at the floor and continued to clench is fists. If he kept it up, Dean was sure the bone would pop through. They both sat silent for a moment until Sam rose abruptly to his feet, making Dean jump. He started to pace.

"So what? I watched this guy die in real time? Why? How is it even possible? That was never what my visions were about. Why have the damn things if they won't do any good?" Sam was becoming increasingly agitated.

"Whoa Sammy. Calm down."

He looked at him wide eyed, incredulous. "Calm down? Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

Remembering Dean's near death experience, Sam took a second to scowl and reprimand, "Not funny." then, "And how can you expect me to be calm?"

"Easy," Dean said grabbing his shoulders, guiding him to the bed and pushing him down."Sit. Breathe. Take a few minutes to deal."

Sam snorted a laugh, but remained seated. He looked up at Dean and the older felt his heart prick. Sam looked so lost.

"What's happening man?"

"I don't know Sam. But I promise you, we're going to find out."

Sam looked away dazedly and absently nodded. He was still reeling from this latest development. What did it mean? What the hell was going on with him?

Dean patted Sam's shoulder and went to sit before the laptop. He needed to do something, feel in some sort of control. He felt it slipping away, like they were both spiraling down a dark hole. He didn't know what to do about the visions, but he could work on the case.

Catching Sam sitting on the bed and looking off into space out of the corner of his eye, he figured his brother needed a little time to think. He'd give it to him - but if that look didn't leave his face soon, he was going into big brother mode. Chick flick be damned. He wasn't going to let the kid keep blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Twenty minutes later Dean had found a connection between the victims Sam came across. They were all pillars of the community. Good people doing charity work. Mrs. Helen Daily did work with Aids patients. Tom Petrovich had been a big time philanthropist, donating to many causes and had recently paid for construction of a new hospital wing. Mr. Lacy McPherson was a one time cancer patient turned survival story. For the last 20 years since his recovery he'd worked closely with researchers and funded potentially ground breaking drug studies. Clearly this demon didn't like the whole good will towards your fellow man angle. Now he knew why Lesley was a target. She did a lot of good for the people at the center and for the community. This also meant she had a blazing red X on her chest. At least she was safe until she returned from her trip. That gave them time to think up a plan on how to stop this bastard. Knowing what it was couldn't hurt either. Dean quickly emailed his findings to Bobby and turned to Sam.

He was on his back, arms behind his head, looking at the ceiling. "Sam?" No response. "Hey, Sammy." Still nothing. Walking over next to the mattress, he kicked it hard. The bed shook and Sam startled.

"Jeeze Dean, what do you want?" he snapped.

Dean's brow rose. He really wanted to say something about Sam's tone, but he let it go. If he was in his brothers shoes he might be testy too. As if reading Dean's mind, Sam immediately looked guilty.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to snap. I just - " He was at a loss for what to say, so he switched gears. "You were saying something?"

"Yeah. I found a connection between the victims. They are all do gooders, pillars of the community and all that."

"Like Lesley."

"Yep. I figured this demon is pissed seeing how they like death, misery and chaos. People like her are bound to be on it's hit list."

"Do you know what it is?"

"Not yet. I just sent the info to Bobby, an extra set of eyes can't hurt. I - " A knock at the door had them both looking curiously to the clock. It wasn't dinner time yet. Walking over, Dean answered it while Sam sat up. A smiling Bonnie stood in the hall.

"Hi Rob." She looked in at Sam. "Glenn."

"Hi Bonnie." Dean greeted. "Uh, come in."

"Thanks." She came into the room carrying a folder. "I won't keep you long. I figure you're still trying to go over all that information I gave you."

Dean nodded. "There was a lot."

She chuckled. "Yes, it can be a bit daunting at first. I'm sure you'll both be old hands in no time." Both boys smiled politely.

"I came to give you this." She handed the folder to Dean. "Talking it over with the others, we've decided tot put you both on the Angels program."

Dean was confused. "Talked it over?"

Bonnie shook her head as if she'd forgotten they had no idea what she meant. "Oh, right. Sorry. When we get new staff, the other staff and senior alumni get together and discuss what area we think they are best suited for given their performance and interviews."

"But we haven't done anything yet."

She laughed. "We pay attention to a lot more than you think. You two have been assessed since you got here." At their surprised looks she continued. "Let's just say you made an impression on Charlie, Faye, Sherry, Tae and Josh."

Again they were surprised. They didn't realize they'd been interviewed at lunch.

"So," She nodded to the folder, "that is more detail on your Angels and the program."

"Our Angels?" Sam asked.

"Yes. You'll need to get acquainted with your kids and the other adults in the program. Though you'll be assigned specific Angles to be responsible for. You'll help them get to appointments, with any problems or other issues that need addressed. Things like that. It's all outlined in the folder."

Both tired to process all the information she babbled off. This was going to be a lot harder than they thought. Dean nodded. "Great. Thanks Bonnie."

"Yeah." Sam joined, "Thanks."

"Sure." She breezed. "You have any questions or need anything, come find me or just ask the other Angel staffers."

"'Kay. We will."

"Well, I better let you get to it." She started to go. "Great to have you two."

"Thanks." Sam said to the retreating back.

"Bye now." She smiled closing the door.

They shared a look as both fell back on their beds with a sigh. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

As it turned out, a lot more than they bargained for. The next day Dean and Sam were given their Angels. Sam would be in charge of Beth, an out of work divorcee who had the bad timing of getting pregnant a few weeks before her eviction notice. While Dean ended up with Sherry. She was happy with the decision. Dean? Not so much. The idea of being responsible for a pregnant teen who was almost due did not sit well with him. Especially when he found out what that meant. With Lesley gone, her usual lamaze partner was unavailable, leaving an unhappy Dean to sub for her. Protect her from horrible supernatural evil, sure, he was all for that. Sitting in a room full of other pregnant women while you puffed like an idiot telling her to 'breathe', not in the job description.

He'd growled at Sam who had barley hid his grin as he wished Dean luck, and swore if Sam ever told a soul about this, he was a dead man. In the end the class wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but he could have done without the birthing video. _Miracle of Life my ass_. It looked more like something out of the movie Alien.

Dean shook off the memories of his afternoon and went in search of Sam. He'd brought Sherry back to her room, and she'd thanked him for being so sweet and taking her to lamaze. He could see how much it meant to her, she'd paid such close attention to the teacher. She'd told him how important it was for her to do the best she could for her baby. She was a good kid, and he had no doubts she would be a good mom. Not finding Sam about, he went back to their room. Opening the door, he found Sam doing research.

"So how was your afternoon?" He was smiling again, the punk. Dean decided to ignore the barb and continue as if he hadn't spoken.

"You heard from Bobby?"

Sam shook his head. "Not yet. I tried to look up a little more in between my day with Beth. If Lesley was it's next target, she's out of reach right now, it stands to reason it may get hungry again before then. I couldn't pin down any real pattern. Sometimes it's just a few week between killings and others as much as a month."

Dean's lower lip came out in what Sam had dubbed his annoyed pout. "Great. So we're still no closer to finding it."

"Not yet. It's going to take more work."

"Great. Well, I'm up for a nice normal hunt after the horrors I just saw. Give me monsters any day."

Sam snickered.

Dean glared at him, grabbing his duffel, he loaded his gear and slung it over his shoulder.

"Want me to come with?" Sam offered.

Dean stared him down. "And listen to you giggle while telling Mr. Mom jokes? No thanks. I'll be back later."

Sam laughed. "Call if you find anything!" He called after the closing door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean came back in hours later and tossed the duffel on the bed with a grunt.

"No luck?"

"None. I don't get it. I figured with Lesley out of town this guy would be looking for his next meal, but there's nothing. No suspicious deaths or missing persons who fit his dinner time preferences."

Sam nodded, frowning. Now what, wait him out? Looks like they didn't have a choice. This thing was hiding too well. Unless - there was an idea.

Sam turned to the lap top. "I have a plan. We know what he likes to eat, let's see if we can track his new target."

Dean's brow puckered. "That's pretty iffy Sam. It could be anyone good hearted. A doctor, a nun, anyone."

"Could be, but isn't." Sam said in a victorious voice as he turned and pointed to the screen where there was an article and man's photo. "Meet Ben Barlow."

Dean's brow rose. "Who is...?"

"He's a big time goodwill ambassador for the U.S. He travels to troubled countries to work through social, economic and environmental issues. He was a member of the peace cor and is now affiliated with UNO. He's also a champion fund-raiser and philanthropist, and he happens to be coming here for an awards ceremony honoring humanitarian achievements night after tomorrow."

"So you think this guy being honored will be like ringing the dinner bell?"

"If it's going after people for their deeds like we think? Yeah. This guy would be too good to pass up."

Dean opened his mouth, but whatever he was about to say next was cut off by someone yelling his alias from down the hall. "Rob!"

He turned and opened the door, looking out to see Tae running at them full force, her face laced in panic. She slid to a stop in front of them, gasping for air. Sam put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, take it easy. What's wrong?"

Her wide eyes darted from Dean, to Sam and back. "Sherry."

Dean felt his gut clench with dread. What if the demon was here? Had something happened to the kid? "What about her?" he asked. When no reply was forthcoming he snapped louder. "What is wrong with Sherry?"

"The baby is coming." Dean's eyes bulged and he and Sam exchanged a look. "We called an ambulance, but there's a road block. They won't make it in time, it's already coming."

Tae looked like she was going to burst into tears any minute. He felt bad for snapping at her, the girl was scared to death, but there was no time for that now. It sounded like this baby wasn't going to wait. It was ready to come into the world, three weeks early. Dean immediately slipped into hunter mode, taking control. "Is someone with her?"

"Kirsten is, but we can't find Bonnie. Charlie is talking with dispatch to try and see if they can figure out a shortcut to get them through faster. You're her substitute coach. She's asking for you."

"Let's go."

Tae turned and dashed back the way she'd come, the brothers hot on her heels. Within moments they were outside the girls room. There on the floor, sweaty and shaking was Sherry, covered by a sheet. Her relieved eyes swung to Dean's. She gave a wan smile. "Hi Rob. Guess even teachers can be wrong huh? I thought the first baby was supposed to take a while."

He smiled softly in return and knelt next to her. "How ya doin' Sherry?"

She smiled again trying to put up a brave front. That lasted all of about five seconds as another painful contraction hit, causing her to cry out. Dean grabbed her hand and talked in a soothing tone, though inside his heart felt as if it may burst from his chest. "It's okay. You're doing fine. Just squeeze my hand and do your breathing. Just like in class remember?"

She shook her head, face etched in pain and began the breathing techniques she'd been taught. Deans eyes met Sam's in silent communication and he gave a small nod. The decision made, Sam got on his knees in front of the girl. He gave her leg a reassuring pat. "Sherry," she looked down at Sam. "I'm going to take a look and see how you're doing okay?" She seemed uncertain, but after a glance at Dean who gave her a nod of encouragement, she gave her okay.

Kirsten, Sherry's roommate, stood just behind him. She hadn't said a word since they'd come, and he got the impression she was glad to let them take over. Sam looked, swallowed and dropped the sheet. "Oh boy."

Sam looked green and Dean couldn't help but be happy he had the job of coach and not midwife. "Well?" he asked.

"Showtime."

His own face paled. "Already? You sure?"

Sam's head bobbed. "Pretty sure. I can see hair."

Oh crap, the baby was crowning. Now what? Weren't they supposed to have trained staff on this floor?_ Where the hell was everyone?_ Sherry's cry brought him up short. "Aargh!"

"Okay, okay." he crooned. "Great, you're doing so great. Don't be scared." Looking back at Sam, he knew there was no way they could avoid it. They were delivering this baby. "Listen kiddo, I know you'd planned on doing this a lot differently, but it looks like we don't have a choice. We're going to deliver this baby." She nodded, fear and tears standing in her eyes. He squeezed her hand gently. "I'll be right here with you the whole time and Glenn is going to help us both through this. Alright?"

She took a shaky breath, "Yeah."

Sam lifted the sheet again. He could see a little more hair now. "'Kay. Here we go. Now I want you to relax and when I tell you to, push." She nodded. "Okay. Ready?" Another nod. "Push."

The girl groaned and began to bear down. Dean talking and being supportive the whole time. Sam counted off, "1,2,3 and rest." She stopped and panted heavily. "Good." Breathing, more soft words, more pushing. Then, "Stop. Rest again for a minute. You're doing great." Sam smiled.

"Just another few pushes and the head will be out."

Sherry shook her head. "No. I can't."

"Yes, you can." Dean said firmly.

"No, it hurts."

He felt so bad for her. She was growing tired and in a lot of pain, but he wasn't about to let her quit. "Yes you will. Sherry, look at me." she did. "You are doing so well, and I know you're tired, but you can't stop yet. In just a few moments you are going to meet your baby for the first time."

Sam watched his brother in amazement. This was a side of Dean he'd never seen before. The way he was with Sherry, so supportive and gentle, he couldn't help but ache for his brother's future. He'd make a damn good husband to a lucky woman someday, and they'd have a moment just like this. Sam could easily see Dean with his wife, delivering their child together. Hearing Sherry's cries, he blinked, focusing again on the scene playing before him. "What do you say we get him out here huh?"

She took a few deep breaths, looked at Dean and then him. "I want to see my baby."

"Alright then." He smiled softly, "Big push."

The baby's head cleared and it's wails filled the room. The shoulders were almost out now. "One more and it's out I think!" Sam cried excitedly. With one final push, the infant was free. He cradled the tiny life in his hands and grinned. "It's a boy!"

Sherry laughed and cried, Dean smiled at her and patted her hand. "Good job."

Sam carefully wrapped the boy in a blanket Kirsten had retrieved and handed him to his mother. "Say hello to your son mom."

She smiled bright and tenderly took the bundle into her arms. "Hello little one. I'm your mommy. I love you." She placed a kiss on the child's forehead. The brothers exchanged smiles as Bonnie and Charlie, followed by the paramedics came into the room. As they rose to leave the bustle now going on around them, Sherry reached up with her free hand to grab Dean's arm. "Thank you. Both of you."

They nodded and made their way to their room. Sitting quietly, they reflected on what had just happened. Of all the things they'd seen and experienced in their lives, this had to be one of the strangest feelings. And one of the best. Sam let out a small sigh.

"Some day, huh Sammy?"

He snorted a laugh. "Yeah."

Thinking about it, Dean grinned. "You know, I think you chose the wrong profession."

Sam shot him a look. "Huh?"

"The lawyer thing. What you just did? You'd have made a heck of a doctor Sam."

Sam felt his own grin coming on. "I didn't do it alone. The way you were with Sherry up there? That was something."

Dean almost looked bashful. "She needed a coach. I just did what they said to do in the class."

Sam could see his brother becoming uncomfortable, so he just conceded. 'Yeah, right.'

Dean was grateful for the change and stretched. "Man. I'm exhausted. Birthing babies takes a lot out of you."

Sam laughed out loud. "You're tired? All you did was hold her hand. Sherry was the one pushing the baby out."

"Yeah yeah." Dean stood and looked over at Sam. "I'm gonna go grab us something to eat. I'm not up for the big group dine in tonight."

"Sounds good."

As Dean walked over and opened the door, he turned back to his brother with a glint in his eye and a grin that suggested a joke was going to be made at Sam's expense. "And Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Take a shower. You're covered in afterbirth." Dean's laughter could be heard in the hall as the pillow Sam threw at him bounced off the door.

_Author's Note: So this one was a little different yeah? I have some things I want to convey, and this method is unusual, but trust me, it's going back to butt kicking action real soon. In the meantime, enjoy._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Watch out for alternating POVs here. I do that a lot as you've seen, and most of the time I think I do it pretty well, but there's one spot that might get a little confusing. If it does, sorry about that._ _Also, cookies to anyone who figures out what the name Faeihertth means. Also, thanks to my lone reviewer. Lol. I was wondering if anyone other than you was reading, but the number of people faving me says someone is. So thanks to you all. But I wouldn't mind... if you wanted to click that button..._

The next day Sam and Dean were dogged by staff and residents all wanting to congratulate them on a job well done. Sherry and baby were doing great and she was being released from the hospital late that afternoon. The first half of the day flew by. They had just left an Angels group meeting when they ran into Faye.

"Hey you two."

"Hi Faye, what's up?"

"Bonnie wants to see you in her office now."

The brothers felt unease beginning to creep on them. "Sounds urgent." Dean joked.

Faye didn't smile. "Seemed like it." With that, she walked off.

Dean looked at his brother. "Do you think they're on to us?"

Sam had a worried frown. "No. If it was that, wouldn't she have just called the cops?"

"Right." Dean bit his lip. "Guess we better go find out."

Together they walked cautiously up to Bonnie's office, keeping an eye out for police in case they had indeed been caught. They'd barely knocked when the door swung open. There stood a very angry looking Bonnie. Having only seen her all smiles, this brought them back. They both stared unsure what was going on.

"You two!" she barked. Taking in their wide eyed expressions, she struggled not to smile. "You have a visitor."

She motioned for them to enter and they do so nervously. The door clicked quietly shut and they stood facing the large desk. There was a brown haired woman seated with her back to them. Bonnie walked forward and stood in front of the desk, the woman now across from her. Finally she allowed herself to smile warmly. "There's someone here we'd like you to meet." The woman turned and smiled. Sherry. And in her arms a new baby wrapped in a Noah's Ark blanket.

Stunned, the brothers stood quiet for a moment. Sherry laughed and stood, joining them.

Dean looked at her like she would fall apart any minute. "What are you doing here? I mean, shouldn't you be resting?"

The smile grew into a grin. "I had a baby Rob, I didn't break my back." Sam stifled a chuckle.

"Uh. Right."

She shook her head in a sort of fond exasperation. "I have someone who wanted to see you." She carefully moved the baby forward. "Meet Nathaniel Lee Johnson." She held the infant out. "Here, hold him."

Dean looked freaked out. "What? No, I can't. I - "

"You helped me bring him into this world," she said with a breezy laugh, "take him."

She placed the baby up against his chest and his arms reflexively came up to wrap around the boy. Sam watched in awe as a change come over Dean. Within seconds of accepting the child, he wore a gentle expression and handled Nathan like a pro.

Dean himself was awestruck. He ran a finger gently over a chubby cheek and smiled. He hadn't held a baby in so long. Not since Sammy. Warm memories came back to him. The baby opened large blue eyes to take in this stranger now holding him.

"Hey little guy." he said softly. The baby cooed and latched onto Dean's finger. He laughed at the strong grip. "Tough one aren't you?" Nathan continued to watch the man for a few moments before drifting back to sleep feeling safe. Dean tossed a look over to Sam. "Cute, eh Sammy?"

Sam, who's eyes were suspiciously bright, swallowed the lump in his throat and answered. "Yeah."

Dean was too involved with the infant to notice his brothers plight. Inside Sam felt his heart breaking. His chest was tight with emotion as he watched his brother with the baby. So gentle and natural. This was a side of Dean he'd seen before, but it was usually with older kids. He could remember times when he was young his brother had been this way with him. But now, faced with the perfect match next to him, he found all he wanted to do was run. Just get away so he didn't have to stare at the hard truth. He would never be an uncle. Dean would never be a father. And that was what hurt the most, because damnit Dean would make a damn good father. A man any kid would be proud to call dad. He deserved it. After everything he'd been through he had a right to be happy. To have a family of his own. The gravity of the deal hanging over them sat bitter and burning in Sam's gut. _No way_, he thought watching his brother cradle the baby, _no way in hell am I letting anyone take that from him_. Come hell or high water, he was going to find a way to break this deal.

Dean glanced back over at Sam and noticed how tense he'd become. Frowning he asked, "You okay?" He seemed to shake himself.

"I'm fine."

Dean wasn't convinced, but for now whatever funk Sam had been in was gone, so he let it go. It was with some reluctance he turned to Sam. "Here."

"Huh?"

Sam was genuinely confused, which made him snicker. "The baby dufus. It's your turn to hold him."

"Oh, I uh -"

"Go on, he won't bite."

Sherry showed Sam how to hold the baby as he awkwardly took him from Dean. He sat back with an amused smirk as he watched Sam get a lesson in Baby 101.

The smile faded as he noticed he felt a little empty handing Nathan over. He'd never admit it to anyone, but it had felt right holding the kid. No matter what he might say or the impression he was sure he gave off, he really did want kids. A wife. A family of his own. Now with his checkout time fast approaching -

He tried to shake the feeling off. What good did it do to linger on the things he couldn't have? He'd made the deal and he would do it again. He couldn't give up Sam. _Sam_. Watching Sam smile down at the baby with a big goofy grin made his heart ache. He was going to miss him. He knew Sam was going to miss him too. He hated what this was doing to both of them, but he'd done what he had to do. Someday Sam would understand that, and he hoped he could forgive him. He was so mad at him for not fighting. It wasn't that he wanted to leave. He had to know that. Had to accept it.

Sam's laugh as the now awake infant tried to grab his nose made Dean ache anew. This was another thing he was going to hate to miss. Sammy's kids. He'd have some someday, he was sure. Once the pain of his loss eased, Sam would find a nice girl, settle down, get a job. Have a dog and 2.5 kids. A normal life. After everything he'd been through he deserved that.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It wasn't long before Bonnie announced it was time for mom and baby to go. They had to make the rounds and get them both off to rest. Sherry hugged both of them goodbye and then they were alone in the hall. Dean broke the silence first.

"He's a lucky kid."

"Yeah he is." He answered following after Dean who'd started walking without him. He fell into step next to him. "Bonnie did a good job setting us up."

Dean snorted annoyed. "The woman has no tact."

Sam laughed. "This coming from you?"

Dean glowered. "I'm serious man. I thought Hendrickson was waiting to take us away or something."

Sam nodded. He'd been thinking the same thing.

"So about tomorrow night," Dean began, "are we all set?"

"Yep. Since we aren't sure what it is or what will kill it, we cover all the bases. Holy water, exorcism rituals, salt, consecrated iron round, kerosene -"

"The kitchen sink?" Dean interrupted.

Sam chuckled. "Just about. You call Bobby back and tell him the plan?"

"Not yet. I'm going to call later and fill him in. All we have to do is load up and wait." Dean grinned. "We're good to go."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

A short time later he had just hung up with Bobby while Sam started gathering their supplies. They wanted to be ready to move as soon as this ugly showed itself. They didn't expect it to pop up till tomorrow night, but being prepared never hurt. Bobby wasn't thrilled they were going in blind, had suggested they wait for him to come in case they needed help, but Dean assured him they were taking every precaution. He reluctantly left it at that, but asked that they check in after. Some nasty sobs had climbed out of that gate, and it was hard to tell what this thing was. If it was one of those, they might be in for a rough night. If they were late, he was coming anyway. Dean agreed.

He looked over at Sam and smirked as he watched his brother loading an impressive array into a duffel. They'd gone out for lunch and parked the car in a secluded area. 'You got enough gear in there Sammy?'

Sam gave him a look. "Covering the bases right?'

He nodded as Sam finished and zipped the bag. "'Kay, then. Let's get back. Tomorrow night we bag us a nasty." He stretched his upper body. 'Man, I'll be glad to get back on the road and back to normal.'

Sam snorted. "Our version of normal is jacked." Dean gave a one shoulder shrug. "But yeah, I will too." Sam didn't want to admit it, but just like Dean he also got cagey when in the same place for too long. It used to make Jess nuts. He'd always want to be on the move, doing something. Itchy feet she'd teased once. He'd smiled abashed. He guessed that was true. This life, it got to you. Being on the move so often, it felt odd to just be. Even if it was just going out with friends a few times a week, a movie, something to keep the wanderlust satisfied. Jess had chalked it up to his lively spirit. He smiled bitterly. She'd had no idea.

Dean noticed the change in him and gave him an odd look. "Sam."

Sam broke from his dark thoughts. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Dean was giving him his patented big brother _I'm worried about you_ look.

He smiled slightly. "Yeah man, I'm fine. Why?" Hey, Dean wasn't the only one who could deflect.

Dean caught on to this, but chose to let it slide. "Nothin'. If you're done, we should hit it. We have a shift and then a little time to go over last minute details." Sam nodded.

They'd made a tentative plan for tomorrow night, but both knew they needed more. They'd done as much recon as they could online and at the library. Schematics of the buildings layout gave them a good idea of access points, where security was most likely to be, where the security cameras where and most importantly, the weak spots. They'd need to get in and get out without being seen, then blend in. An event this big? It wouldn't be easy. Sam stowed the bags back in the trunk and they returned to the center for their last shift.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

They snuck out later that night and went to the Ruben building, where the ceremony would take place. As it turned out, sneaking in was easier than they'd expected. Catering was already getting deliveries for tomorrow nights dinner. They simply crept up behind the delivery personnel and then followed them in the back door like they belonged there. Inside they split up, taking in the interior layout. Sam found the hall where the event was to take place and made a mental note of where the podium was placed and where the guest of honor would most likely enter and exit. With luck they could get in tomorrow the same way they had tonight. But if not, they'd have to hack the keypad system and on this model, that might be tricky. Even for someone as good as Dean. It was encrypted and they'd need a pass code.

Sam was sneaking back downstairs when he caught sight of Dean talking to a dark haired woman. A chef he'd guess by the outfit. She was smiling and laughing, his brother was grinning like a cat who'd just eaten a Canary. He shook his head. Typical.

Sam slipped down the stairs and caught Dean's eye with a reproachful look. His brother's eyes met his and he received an imperceptible nod. Dean finished his conversation with the woman handing him a slip of paper. No doubt with her number on it. He winked and walked off as she smiled. They joined back up at the door and walked into the night, swinging the corner to the back alley where they'd parked.

"What the hell Dean?"

"Look," Dean cut him off, "I know what you're going to say."

"Oh do you?"

"Yeah, but you're wrong."

"Really?"

"Yep. I wasn't hooking up while you were doing recon."

Sam raised a skeptical brow and his eyes fell on the pocket his brother had just stuffed the number into.

Dean grinned slightly. "Okay, I did, but not for why you think." He held up a small key card between his fingers.

Sam drew in a surprised breath and looked at him. "You got her key card." The wait staff had all access to the back areas they wanted to use as the staff often had to use those same routes to bus parties. "Now we can use it to get in without needing to hack the door or use a pass code."

"Yahtzee." Said Dean.

Sam grinned. "Smooth."

His brother smiled wider and gave him a shrug. "Of course, I am the awesome older brother."

He laughed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The next day they finished their shifts for what they hoped would be the last time. They would miss the people here, but were glad to finally be done with this hunt. It would be over tonight. They broke out their suits, Dean joked this hunt was shaping up like a James Bond movie. And Sam couldn't help but agree. They would dress like the wait staff in the outfits they'd snagged while checking the building, then change once they had cleared the check points.

Everything went going according to plan. They'd gotten in, changed, seated and eaten. Now they were waiting. It was an hour and 45 minutes into the ceremony and no sign of Mr. Freak. Dean was getting restless and both were on edge.

"Man where is he?" Whispered Dean.

"I don't know, maybe he changed his mind. This place is pretty crowded."

"Or maybe he's just not interested in Mr. Long-winded." Dean groused.

Sam rolled his eyes, but silently agreed there should really be an acceptance speech limit. Dinner had been the highlight. Dean had scarfed down all of his, except the Caviar. He'd been disgusted when Sam told him what it was and shoved his plate away. They'd taken a table close to the guest of honor and were lucky to be with only one tight lipped companion. Which was fine with them. The both sat at attention when it appeared he was nearing the end of his dialogue.

"In conclusion," Said Barlow, "I want to say the things I've done have been the most rewarding of my life and I'd like to thank you all for sharing it with me."

There was applause and some stood. The award was handed over and the boys kept their eyes on the man. He was about to depart the stage. If the freak was here, he'd be making his move. The man walked off and both of them followed. They blended with other departing dignitaries and tried to get close, yet stay unnoticed. When the pack thinned out as he went a different way to the back, they had their chance. They darted after. It was when they saw him walking down the corridor surrounded by security they frowned in confusion. Huh. _What the heck?_ There was no one, just the same guards the boys had noted earlier. Maybe they got it wrong, maybe it wasn't coming.

Dean froze as he saw something on the lower corner of the wall the party was approaching. "Sam."

He pointed and Sam followed to see a red mark near the floor above the molding just slightly. Blood. A bloody hand print.

The group rounded the next corner as they picked up their pace. It was here. A cry broke the stillness and they began to run. Sam and Dean rounded the corner to a horrific scene. Blood coated the walls of the lower back exit corridor. Two guards, the ones stationed throughout the building, lay dead in gore. Another guard, Barlow's security chief, lay against the wall with a broken neck. Another was hanging, suspended at the throat by a hand attached to a tall figure. Taller than Sam, 6' 7". A black dress shirt and slacks, a long dark duster jacket hanging open. His hair was also long and dark, raven black, falling down to his mid-waist. They couldn't see much from this angle, but he appeared human. However the inhuman strength as the man he held kicked and struggled six inches off the ground said otherwise.

They were about to advance, guns drawn when the loud crack reached them, the gagging and kicking stopped. The body of the guard dropped to the floor and was kicked to the side by the dark figure.

"Now," It said advancing on a terrified Barlow, who's knees gave out as he stood trembling. "Where were we?"

The last guard backed up and stepped in front of Barlow, putting himself between the man and the creature, eyes bugged out in fear. His gun shaking, held in front of him like a shield. "Stay back!" He shouted. "I'm warning you."

The creature smiled and in his calm voice said, "My, you are rude. So many interruptions." He stepped forward and the guard fired repeatedly. Smoke filled the hall briefly, but the thing still stood. It laughed as if bored with the situation. "Come now, I tire of games."

What happened next took them all by surprise. The creatures hand shot up like lightening before the boys could get off a shot and tore a hole in the man's chest. Blood spattered, some hitting the now screaming Barlow. The hand yanked back, letting the body fall. It turned toward Sam and Dean, clawed hand dripping blood and inside the fist clenched a heart. It's black eyes glittered as it smiled. Then it began to open it's mouth. All three men watched, transfixed in horror as the jaws distended grotesquely, mouth opening wide as the face distorted. No longer human looking, but a true nightmare. Rows of razored fangs gleamed as saliva dropped from each point. The beast shoved the organ into it's mouth and devoured it. Black tongue darting out to lick up the blood from it's hand. The face once more took on a human appearance and gave a wicked grin.

Stained teeth, a flex of clawed hands. "Well then," It said, "I had expected to have a dignitary for dinner." It cast an amused glance sideways at the scrambling Barlow, crawling backward down the hall, his eyes wide. "But it seems you are intent to interrupt my meal. No matter. Two good doing hunters will do just as nicely."

The boys tensed as they heard shouting, someone had undoubtedly heard the commotion and was coming to see what was going on. The creature would certainly kill anyone who stumbled into this. There was only one thing they could do. They had to get it outside away from civilians. Dean drew his elbow up and drove it into the fire alarm. The glass broke and the sirens sounded.

It smiled. "Clever prey."

He turned to Sam who nodded. Both drew their guns up and fired, not knowing if it would hurt the thing. It staggered back enough for both of them to rush past, but did nothing else.

"Damn!" Dean shouted. "I guess we can check iron off the list."

Sam was panting as they swung the corner to the stairs. "Yeah, silver too." So much for the careful research that said those were the best bet.

"We need to get it back to the alley. Try plan B."

Plan B was trying to trick it into the Devil's Trap they'd painted and hidden beneath a dumpster, then trying everything else they'd prepared. Rocksalt, holy water, exorcism. One had to work.

Reaching the back door, it banged open as they rushed out and headed for the alley. Both slid to a stop at what met them.

"What kept you?" The creature asked.

Somehow it had gotten in front of them and beat them here. This thing was fast. And smart. It had them standing off on the wrong end of the alleyway. The car and dumpster lay beyond him.

"Damnit." Dean said, "couldn't make it easy for us."

"Now what?" Sam asked. It advanced a step, they backed up two, both tense.

"Okay," Dean said, eyes never leaving the creature. "Here's what we do. I'm going to distract it, you get past him and get to the trunk."

Sam's brow wrinkled. "Distract it how? The stuff we're packing doesn't work remember?"

"I do have one last thing on me." He pulled out a flask of holy water.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Run fast, Sammy." Dean said as he launched toward the thing.

"Shit Dean!" Sam said as he broke left and rushed forward. Dean's plan worked in that Sam got past it, but from there on it fell apart.

"Hey ugly, have a drink on me." Dean tossed the water in it's face.

Sam skidded to a halt next to the trunk and opened it quickly. Fingers nimbly going for the sawed off.

The figured laughed again and Dean drew back. "Water? That's the best you have Hunter?"

"Guess we can check that off." He muttered.

"Dean!" Both creature and brother looked up as Sam called out, lifting the shotgun. Dean dropped to his belly as Sam fired. The salt tore flesh and clothes, but the thing was unaffected.

Dean rolled away and stood. "Oh come on!"

"Young man, you should show more respect. I'm not some rank armature." It smiled. "Unlike present company."

"Why you..." Dean started in anger when a weak voice called out.

"Dean."

Dean looked back to Sam and found his little brother pale as the thing they were fighting. _Oh crap. Not now. _"Sam!" Dean watched helplessly as his brother collapsed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was already digging for another weapon after the salt failed, when he felt a stabbing pain in his head. His vision went fuzzy as he doubled over the open trunk in pain. _Ugh! Oh God no! Please not now_. It was one of Sam's worst fears, a vision was coming and his brother needed him._ No. No. _He couldn't do this now. But like it or not, it was coming, hard and fast. Sam could tell it was going to be a bad one. "Ah!_" _He gasped. He had to warn Dean. "De -"

Blood dripped from his nose and everything felt hot and painful. "Dean." He tried once more. It barely came out more than a whimper. He knew it was too late. _Please, not now. I can't... have to help him.._. Pain exploded in his brain and he fell as his knees gave out.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"No!" Dean shouted. He needed to get to Sam, but this bastard was in his way. "Get the hell out of my way." He growled.

It grinned again. Dean wanted nothing more than to knock it off it's face. "Afraid I can't do that. I have strict dinner plans."

"I hate to disappoint," Dean said as they danced around each other, "but I'll be killing you and helping my brother. Maybe you shoulda ordered Chinese."

The smile held as it lunged, Dean crouched and rolled, barely avoiding a brush with sharp claws. He felt a stinging in his shoulder. He glance down and saw blood welling through shredded fabric. Damn this thing was fast. He need to get to the Impala for a weapon. Screw that, he just needed to get to Sam.

He jumped back as it came at him again. This time those claws were closed like a fist and hit him in the gut like a club. The force knocked him back into the wall and then he fell to his knees. He coughed and gasped in pain. _God_. He was pretty sure that his ribs were broken. _Just one hit... _He didn't have time to recover as it was on him again. Hitting him repeatedly in the face and head. His lips split, blood flowed. He felt dizzy and his ears were ringing. Crap. Not good. He was going to pass out. _No._ Sam needed him, he passed out now, they both died. Hand closing around something next to him, he grasped it and swung as hard as he could, catching it under the jaw.

The piece of pipe tore a long gash in the creatures face. It growled in anger and jerked it's head back around to be met by Dean jamming the metal into it's eye. It shrieked, grabbing first for Dean's arm and twisting. The snap was followed by his own cry of pain and then it was off him, pulling at the bar of steel. Dean took this time to try and get on shaky feet, holding onto the wall to keep upright, he'd barely gone a foot toward the car when a large hand grabbed his neck from behind.

"Vermin!" It hissed as it slammed him back into the wall. His head ached, his shoulder hitting the wall with each pound was sending ricochets of agony down into his broken arm. His back was already beginning to bruise. He felt something warm and sticky sliding down his face, it smelled like copper. Suddenly it drew him forward, but instead of throwing him back into the wall again, it threw him harshly to the ground.

"I shall enjoy this. For all the trouble you've caused me, I'll kill you slow."

He was trying to move, but his damaged body refused to respond. He could barely think his head hurt so badly. His eyes were slits, blankly staring, then it went dark. His last thought was of Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby raced down the street toward the alley as he spotted the Impala in the distance. The sounds of a fight drifted, one heck of one by the sound of it. Turning the corner, he ran into the alley just in time to see the Faeihertth leaning over Dean, who lay motionless on the ground. Sam lay not much further off, just as still. _No._ He prayed he wasn't too late. Running forward he took aim at the creature and fired.

The crossbow let the silver tipped arrow fly and it whirred home in the beasts heart. It roared, enraged and turned toward it's new opponent. _Shit._ _Looks like the silver doesn't work._ His eyes widened as it's large jaws spread showing rows of razored fangs. He fumbled with the can of lighter fluid as the Faeihertth charged forward without warning, careening into him at full speed. It took him down to the ground and he tussled with it, rolling this way and that. He used the pressure of it's body pressing down on him to help him squeeze the can. Liquid shot out and coated both of them. Kicking out with his leg, he attempted to throw it off balance so he could get to the lighter in his pocket. It worked, but only briefly as it rebounded. A large clawed fist then slammed into his head with the force of a cinder block. He went down. He could swear he heard bells ring. _Lordy that hurt_.

Disoriented and head pounding, he wasn't prepared when the thing picked him up and threw him down the alley. Boy did that sting. He wasn't as young as he used to be. If he lived thought this, he'd be feeling that tomorrow. _The boys_. Suck it up Singer, can't give up now. Groaning as he reached his arm with a possibly sprained wrist to his jeans, he dug a zippo out of his pocket. All he had to do was light this sucker... Ah crap. Wise to him now, it saw the lighter and growled with a hateful sneer as it kicked his hand. He tried futilely to hold on, but it decided to kick him in the face when he refused to let go. There was a snap as his nose broke. Blood gushed. Fuck that hurt! His eyes watered and his grip loosened. When the large foot kicked his hand this time, the lighter flew to the right and out of his reach. Not good.

He was wondering what now when the beast closed on him and yanked him up by the collar. Whiplash was a good bet as it shook him violently. He wondered if maybe his head might just pop off when all the sudden he was flying. The "Ooph!"of pain burst out of him as he hit the wall it tossed him into. His vision went in and out as the blackout tried to come on. This time he collapsed and didn't rise. Every inch of him hurt. He was trying to get his abused body to cooperate, but it didn't respond. _Great, you're in trouble now Singer. Think fast_.

The Faeihertth was almost upon him, he braced for round 3, when a crack echoed. Aching head bobbing up, he saw Dean's arm and the now spent flare gun he'd been holding drop to his side. He was shaking, panting and covered in cold sweat. Shock, Bobby thought. Gotta get to the kid.

Slowly he climbed to unsteady feet and made his way to Dean's side. He felt him jump slightly as he grabbed his arm. The boy blinked owlishly at him. Gently, he eased him up and leaned him down his side for extra support so he could sit up. A few gasps and groans later, Dean was sitting. They stared at the burning corpse.

"What are you doing here?" Dean rasped, "I thought you weren't coming until we missed check in?"

Bobby swallowed as he thought about what would have happened if he'd waited any longer. "I had a bad feeling." He continued to watch the body burn. "Looks like I was right."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean awoke, head fuzzy, to the sounds of a struggle. Muffled grunts and thumps. Opening bleary eyes he can just make out the creature fighting with someone. Who was it? Sam? No. There was - a ball cap. It was Bobby. _What the hell is he doing here? _The creature grabbed him and shook him like a doll. It was angry and it looked like something was sticking from it's chest. An arrow.

Dean groaned as his head swam, vision momentarily dimming. He heard Bobby cry out and opened his heavy lids to see him being thrown down the alley a few feet. The old guy was catching a beating, he had to help. His body ached in protest as he tried to move, reminding him of his own recent beating. His busted ribs creaked, his eyes felt blurry. Damnit not now. He could pass out later. First he needed to help Bobby. He searched around him for his lost weapon. He had no idea where it was, when he spotted something out of the corner of his left eye. Squinting to try and sharpen his focus, the pain shot through his head, stabbing like an ice pick. _God that hurts like a bitch. _As the pain dulled, he tried again to make out the object. It was small and square, maybe... lighter fluid?

A loud groan brought his attention back to the fight going on mere feet from him. Bobby was trying to rise, but the beast was advancing on him. What was that in his hand? A small flame, a tiny shape. A lighter. Seeing what the hunter clutched, the beast angrily kicked it from his hand and leaned to drag him up by the collar. He hung like a rag doll as it shook him and tossed him again - this time into a wall. The man slumped forward. Shit. The old guy couldn't take much more of that. _Get a grip Winchester. Bobby needs help. _Eyeing the creature's clothes, Dean saw a darker patch all down the black duster it wore. Bobby had sprayed him down with lighter fluid, he just needed to finish the job. Stretching his arm back as he tried to scoot to a sitting position, his fingers hit cloth. He craned his neck to look back. Their duffle. He was close to the car then. Slowly, painfully crawling backward he reached with a shaky hand into the bag. Nearly numb and cold fingers searching out the item needed. He had to hurry. He was afraid his body was going into shock. His teeth were chattering now. The blood from his head wound was dripping into his eyes, staining his sight red. His fingers closed around the handle. Yes! Now all he had to do was aim and fire at the bastard. Which was a lot easier said than done. As he tiredly held his arm out in front of him, it shook and weaved dodgily. _Come on, come on._ _Almost. Please let me hit it. _

The crack of the flare gun filled the air along with the smell of smokey discharge. The beast looked back in surprise just as the flare nailed it in the chest. The fire instantly caught on the fuel soaked clothes and it howled in angry agony, head thrown back. The smell of burning flesh gagged Dean and he began to choke a bit. He was startled when he felt someone next to him. Bobby grabbed his arm and gently pulled him up to lean in a sitting position along his side. He didn't look too hot himself. Just how long was he out? They both watched as the creature burned and then fell to the ground.

Neither one took their eyes off it as Dean spoke. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until we missed check in?"

"I had a bad feeling. Looks like I was right."

"Yeah." Dean said as they watched the beast die down to embers. Then it him as he suddenly remembered. One frantic thought coming through his muddled mind clearly. "Sam!"

He turned to look over the older man's shoulder at the prone form of his brother on the ground. "Sammy!" He fought Bobby's hold and assistance as they stood. He had to get to Sam, he had to make sure he was okay.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sammy!" Dean stumbled toward his fallen brother, almost doing a face plant himself.

"Damnit Dean!" Bobby snapped, once again grabbing the younger mans arm in a vice like grip. "Let me help you before you end up on the ground too."

A low growl of frustration from the man was all he got, but Dean grudgingly allowed the help. He hated the slow pace, neither man was in the best shape, but as desperate as he was to get to Sam's side he knew he couldn't make it without help. They were both almost holding each other up. Each shuffled step they staggered in the desired direction seeming to take longer than the last. What took moments felt like hours. Finally they reached him and Dean dropped to his knees next to his brother. He reached out with trembling hands to gently turn him over.

"Sam? Hey Sam, you with me?" His brother was pale and limp in his arms. Dean felt his panic begin to spike. "Talk to me man, let me know you're okay. Sam?"

Bobby knelt on the side next to him as they both tried to run an inventory of the boys damages. "Did it toss him around like it did us?" He asked noting the lack of physical injuries.

Dean's brows pulled down in confusion and worry. He also couldn't find any cause for his brother's current state. "No. Never touched him."

"Then what-"

Dean's fuzzy memories were beginning to clear and he drew in a sharp breath. He remembered the pained look on Sam's face and suddenly knew the reason for his collapse. "Shit. A freakin' vision."

Bobby's face expressed shock. "A vision did this?"

Dean swallowed. "Yeah. They've been bad. Getting worse every time. One hit just as fugly was taking us on. He collapsed and I couldn't get to him." Already his fingers were moving to try and get a pulse beat. Weak and thready, not good. And another damn nose bleed. Crap.

All the sudden Sam's shallow breathing cut off in a ragged gasp. Dean's face paled and his panic shot off the scale. "Sam!" Tipping Sam's head back, Dean started CPR. Unresponsive. His little brother's chest refused to move on it's own, only Dean's puffs of air making his lungs fill, expanding his chest. "Don't you do this to me Sam. Don't you dare." He choked out.

Bobby already had his phone out of his pocket. His fingers flying as he dialed 911. He'd just have to hope no one recognized them, the boy needed help.

"Bobby," Dean near sobbed as he coughed out the harsh plea.

It had been two minutes now. Bobby was torn. There was a film of tears in Dean's eyes, he was begging him to fix this. He'd gladly do anything he could, but now all he could do was pray.

Dean kept at it. _Where the hell was that ambulance?_ They should already have some in this area after the fuss he was sure happened inside. Miraculously, a soft breath came. Then another, louder as Sam struggled to suck air in.

"That's right Sammy, good." He encouraged. "Nice and easy. We're gonna get you some help, just hang tight."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Hands were on his face, holding him gently. It barely registered. Hazel eyes fought under heavy lids to open. His head was pounding in an excruciating tempo. His lungs burning with the effort of taking one breath to the next. He felt cold. He felt like he was dying it hurt so badly._ Dean. Where are you? Help me. It hurts._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was alarmed by how bad off Sam seemed. What the hell happened? The visions had never been this bad before. It was taking so much energy just to keep breathing. He was barely conscious, if not for his fingers twitching along with his eye lids, Dean would've thought he was still out.

"Okay kid, hate to say this, but we gotta move him."

Dean's head snapped up, eyes wide and incredulous. "What? Are you kidding me?"

"'Fraid not. We gotta get him in the car."

"Look at him! We can't move him."

Bobby frowned, apologetic. "Look Dean, we're in an alley with a burning corpse. We can't be here when they show up. The area is already thick with cops."

Indeed several patrol cars had sped past the dark side road already.

"We don't have to go far, just a few streets over where it's a little safer. I already parked my truck over there. I told the dispatch were we'd be."

Bobby had told them a different street? What hadn't he noticed? Probably because he was so busy with Sam. He had a point. There'd be enough questions without them finding them near a burning body. "Crap. Alright. Just be careful." He instructed as he moved to grab under Sam's arms. Opening the back door, Bobby nodded as he got his feet.

"Sam?" Dean wanted to prepare him for the move, even if he wasn't sure Sam could hear him. Kid was pretty out of it. "We gotta move you buddy. Won't take but a minute. Okay?" Nothing, though he hadn't expected an answer. "Okay, go."

Both men lifted and grunted in pain as their own injuries protested. They pushed it aside, only one thing was important right now. Softly laying the youngest in back, Dean climbed in with him while Bobby slid behind the wheel. Dean carefully pillowed Sam's head on his lap atop his jacket. Trying to make him more comfortable.

"'Kay. Here we go." Dean bit his lip as they backed out, but Sam didn't stir. Bobby pulled onto a dark street a block away. Everything from the moment they'd killed the creature to now had taken minutes, but it felt like an eternity to the men. Sirens wailed and the ambulance sped toward them.

"We didn't talk about our cover story." Dean said as the flashing lights became visible.

Bobby shifted and climbed out, opening the back door as he answered. "Got jumped by a gang. Our injuries, that's about the only story that will work I think."

"Works for me." Then to Sam, "Almost here. Help is on it's way. Just a little longer." His breathing was still too labored for Dean's liking and he'd grown deathly pale. He frowned as his hand brushed the hair back from Sam's forehead, grazing the cold flesh. Too cold. Was he going into shock?

The lights were right outside the window now. Dean hadn't even noticed them pull up. He heard the EMT's asking Bobby clipped questions as one knelt in the back. A man's face appeared and he looked at Dean cautiously. Dean was apparently unaware how fierce his face looked as the man reached for Sam. Instinct had taken over and he was glaring down the perceived threat.

"Hey." He said calmly. "My name is Jack and I'm going to help you guys out, okay?" Placating. The other guy didn't look much better, but this kid was worse off. He needed this one calm so he could do his job.

Dean blinked, looking down at Sam and back up he nodded. The female EMT remained in the street talking to Bobby. The man, Jack, inched forward. "So what happened here?"

Dean swallowed, throat dry and swollen. "We got jumped by some guys."

Jack shook his head as if it were a story he was familiar with. "Did they beat him?" He asked as he checked over Sam. He shined a light in his eyes. They were glazed with small flecks of red. "Hm. Slight patrucial hemorrhaging. Nose bleed." He noted taking in the dry blood under Sam's nose. "Response sluggish." He checked Sam's breathing. "Rapid labored breathing. Damn, kids pulse is thready."

Dean didn't like the way this was sounding. He opened his mouth to ask what all that meant when a great shudder rocked Sam's frame.

"Shit." Jack leaned over Sam, checking his pulse. "Donna! We gotta bag him. He's fighting for air."

The woman outside the car raced to the ambulance and came back with a gurney and a bag with a mask attached.

"What's happening?" Dean asked wide eyed.

Jack spared him a quick glance, then turned all his attention on getting Sam out and onto the gurney. "What's his name?"

"Sam."

"Okay, can you hear me Sam? We're gonna help you breathe. Just relax."

He placed the mask over Sam's nose and mouth and squeezed the ambu-bag. Sam continued to struggle, his panicked breaths fogging the clear plastic mask. "Sam, I know it feels like you're choking, but you gotta try and stay calm. Can you take deep, slow breaths for me.?"

No change. Jack looked worriedly at Dean who had come up next to Sam. Taking his shoulders, he gently pushed his brother down against the gurney. "Sam." He said in that, listen to big brother, it'll be okay voice. "Stop fighting. You need to use the mask, let it help you breathe."

Almost instantly as if a subconscious reaction, Sam calmed. Once he stopped trying to push the mask away and settled, Jack smiled at Dean. "Nice job." To his partner he turned and asked, "Ready?"

"All set." She answered. Carefully and deftly, they lifted the gurney into the back.

Jack hopped in and Dean made to follow, then stopped and looked at Bobby. They'd both been beat to hell. It looked like they old guys right eye was swelling, in part he figured do to the swelling from his badly broken nose. Probably felt like a marching band had taken over his head too. He didn't want to be apart from Sam, but should he leave Bobby? Was he okay to follow?

As if reading the questions that flittered across his eyes, Bobby made a motion of dismissal. 'Go on boy. Go with your brother. I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

If he could have snorted, he would've. "This ain't my first rodeo. Go."

Dean nodded his thanks and quickly jumped up, taking a seat next to Sam.

Donna pushed the doors shut, glancing at the older man. "I can call someone for you." She offered.

"I'll be right behind." He assured her.

She didn't waste time arguing. In seconds the siren sounded, lights blazed and the were moving.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The bag was helping, but Sam was far from out of the woods. He proved this when about two minutes out from the hospital ETA his body gave another great shudder, then stillness. Dean's eyes widened in disbelief. The sound of Sam's ragged breathing no longer filled the cabin.

"Sam." He leaned toward his brother, but was shoved back roughly by Jack who was already in motion.

"Stay back!" He ordered.

Helplessly, he watched as Jack started CPR on his brother. Sam looked so pale, making the blood stand out even more in contrast. Jack's expression was one of single minded determination. But under that, Dean recognized stress. Sam wasn't responding properly. No longer breathing on his own, Jack was keeping him alive.

"D," He huffed out in between breaths. "Call ahead. Tell them patient is in respiratory arrest. Non responsive."

"Crap." She muttered as she reached for the radio and relayed the message.

When they arrived at the bay doors, they were surrounded by a flurry of activity.

"How long has he been RA?" Someone shouted.

"Two minutes and counting." Jack answered as another man approached. "We lost him in route."

Dean's eyes snapped to Jack. He thought only Sam's lungs had given out. Apparently that wasn't the case. The CPR had another meaning now.

Sam's body once again seized and the doctor shouted out orders. "He's struggling to breathe, we don't have a choice, tube him!" Dean watched in horror as the long plastic tube was shoved slowly down Sam's throat. "Get a pulse ox on him. We need to get him stable to see what we're dealing with here." The voice and orders trailed off as they rushed toward the doors.

Dean felt like he was watching it all from outside his body. Like it was happening to someone else. Not Sam. _Oh God, Sam. Please. _

The hand on his shoulder didn't even register as Sam was whisked away into the ER. Bobby shook him and gently said, "Come on kid. Let's go inside."

Dean allowed himself to be led inside numbly. Sam was fighting for his life and he was stuck in this damn waiting room. He should be in there!

A petite nurse made her way over to him. If she asked him to fill out paperwork, so help him...

She looked apologetic. In her hand was a clipboard with a thick stack of papers. Dean glowered at her. Unnerved, she shuffled back a step. Bobby smiled wanly at her. He stood and reached for them. "I'll take care of that darlin'."

She smiled timidly. "Thank you. I know you two haven't been looked over yet, I included your papers also. It shouldn't be long."

"I'm not going anywhere till I know Sam is okay." Dean growled.

"Don't be stubborn." A voice said from the right.

They looked over to see Jack approaching. The nurse nodded to him and went off, only too eager to let the man deal with the hostile patient.

Dean could feel himself getting angry. This guy might have helped them, but he had no right to speak like this to him. This was his family. _His little brother was in there maybe dying._

Seeing Dean's face darken, Jack held up a hand. "Easy. I know how you feel."

"Do you? I doubt that." Dean bit out.

Jack's face softened. "I know you're worried about him. I can tell just by watching you two react to each other how close you are. But this could take a while and you two are in rough shape yourselves."

Dean shrugged it off. "I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere. Sam might need me."

He recognized the tilt of his chin. He'd seen it in stubborn patients before. He tried to reason with the young man. "Never did get your name." The man glared silently. Jack smiled wryly and titled his head in a half nod. "Not one for polite conversation I see."

Dean was on the edge of his chair, ready to stand up and do violence to this guy. He was joking_ now_?

"You mean a lot to him you know." That was unexpected and took the wind from Dean's sails. "The way he responded to you out there? Not many would have been able to reach someone that deep in distress. Yet all it took was a few words from you and he calmed right down."

Bobby had been ready to restrain Dean and send the outspoken EMT away a moment ago. Now he was as serious as Dean. Where was he going with this?

"You're protective of him right? Take care of him." This was neither acknowledged or denied. "Don't you think he feels the same? He'd want you to be okay too. That means taking care of yourself."

Dean had to give it to the guy, he didn't see this coming. But he was wrong if he thought he'd use Sam against him. He wasn't about to move from this spot.

Though Dean felt sure in this, Jack could see him waver. His friend seemed to see the logic in this as well and if he'd just help him here...

Bobby spoke up. "Dean, he's right."

Wild eyes swung in disbelief to Bobby. "You're joking."

"Like I said," Jack jumped back in again. "It could take a while. You both got beat up pretty good too. You'll be no good to him if you don't take care of yourself."

"I'm not -" He started when Bobby interrupted.

"How will you take care of him like this, Dean?" Bobby nodded to the blood on his body and the arm cradled protectively around his ribs. "I'm willing to bet you got a few broken ribs, maybe a concussion." He said peering into the younger man's eyes.

Truth was, they were still a bit fuzzy. Dean didn't admit this.

Bobby took in the other arm hanging at his side. "And a broken arm. Slashes that need stitching." There was also a nasty bruising already starting around his neck where the creature had grabbed him. It was swelling and a little uncomfortable to swallow or talk. "He's gonna need you in your best shape."

Against his will, Dean wavered. He was pissed about them double teaming him, but they were right. He'd be no good to Sam if he couldn't move more than an inch without pain.

"Fine." He grudgingly conceded. "But anything happens, anything, someone comes to get me. I'm informed or no deal."

They nodded. "Deal. Soon as we get word."

Dean shook his head and looked at Bobby. "What about you? You comin'?"

Bobby raised the clipboard. "I'll finish this first. You go ahead."

The nurse was back now, braving the angry man as it appeared he was calming down. "Sir?" She asked him. "Would you come with me please?"

Dean felt bad for scaring the woman. She was just doing her job. He tried to offer up a small smile. He failed, but she appreciated the attempt. She led him to a room at the end of the hall and told him the doctor would be right in.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

An hour and a half later he was walking out into the waiting room to rejoin Bobby. Jack was off the clock now and had decided to stay with the injured man. He was also waiting for word on Sam. The young man and his family had somehow taken a hold of him. He always cared about his patients, but these people. He had a feeling they were special. The repeat circumstances weren't lost on him either.

Dean took in Bobby's appearance. While he'd been gone, Bobby must have been seen to. There was a white bandage on his swollen nose. It and the surrounding area were an impressive shade of blue/black. A small flash of white on his wrist under his sleeve proved to be a cast.

Huh. Broken. At least he wasn't the only one sporting the cumbersome white casting. His right arm had been snapped cleanly. His left shoulder took 45 stitches and 5 in his scalp. He also had lots of bruising aside from his throat. They'd wanted him to wear a neck brace, but he'd refused. He did have a slight concussion and had been told to stay awake for at least 4-5 hours. Yeah. No problem there. There was no chance he was sleeping while Sam was in there.

He reclaimed his chair. He knew there'd been no update as neither man had come to retrieve him, but he still had to ask. "Any word?"

They shook their heads. "Nothing." Bobby said.

"What's taking so long? Shouldn't they have said something by now?" Dean asked anxiously.

"No news doesn't mean bad news." Jack attempted to ease his mind. "They might just be working on getting him stabilized and settled."

He nodded reluctant acceptance, then used the fingers on his good hand to motion to Bobby. "What's your damage?"

Bobby sighed and gestured wearily to his face. "Broken nose, obviously. Wrenched my back a bit." And bruises all down his length, but he didn't add that. He raise his arm slightly. "Broken wrist." Dean noticed an ice pack on Bobby's knee. Following his gaze, he finished with, "And a dislocated knee cap."

Dean grimaced. "Bet that hurt."

"I was lucky, didn't need surgery. He pushed it back in place. Once the anaesthetic wears off, I might need to use this."

He held up a prescription for painkillers. Dean had one of his own in his pocket.

"And use these stupid things." He gripped as he pulled a set of crutches out from beside his chair.

Dean chuckled. Bobby wasn't as young as he used to be, but he was very self-sufficient and tough. Being forced to rely on the crutches to get around was going to make him cranky.

Jack had a small gin as well and shared a look with Dean.

All good humor quickly faded though, as the doctor who had wheeled Sam off came through the doors and his eyes found them. He looked grim and Dean felt his heart plummet.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The man approached the small family with lead in his gut. He noticed Jack and briefly wondered why he was here. Shifting his gaze back to the brothers eyes, they were so desperate for favorable news. He was full of regret he just couldn't give it to him.

He stopped in front of them. "Family of Sam Jones?" As if he had to ask. "I'm Dr. Richards. Sam's primary physician."

Dean snapped to attention. "How's Sam?"

The doctor sighed and motioned as if asking for permission to sit. Getting it, he sat next to the older brother. "Your brother's case is very complicated. There are a lot of factors working against him and we aren't sure what's causing it."

Dean swallowed hard. He had a good idea. The damn demons and his freaking visions.

"When he arrived he was in respiratory arrest. Having already crashed once, we were afraid if he continued to struggle it would cause him to fall into cardiac arrest. This is why we had to do a endotracheal intubation. To help him take strain off his lungs and body. The vent is breathing for him now."

"So how long will he need to stay on this vent? He'll be okay right?"

Dr. Richards looked at him. "We hope so, but to be honest, we don't know."

Dean felt as if he was spinning. Bobby grabbed his arm. "Deep breaths, Dean."

He gulped and gazed at Richards with watery green eyes. "Could Sam die?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's a possibility. Things are very touch and go right now."

Dean was glad Bobby had hold of him. He felt he could slide right into the floor.

"Our biggest issue is pin pointing what's wrong. We don't know what's causing this. He didn't look as if he'd encountered the same damage as the both of you. Do you know if he was hit in the attack?"

"Uh," Dean cleared his throat. "It all happened so fast."

The doctor nodded. "We'd like to do an MRI on Sam now that he's stable."

"You think there's something wrong in his brain?" Dean asked in dread. _What if these visions had really messed Sam up?_

"I can't say, but most of our other exams and tests turned up no cause for his symptoms. It's possible he took a blow to the head and internal injuries are a factor."

"Can I see him?"

The doctor looked sympathetic as he said, "You can once we do the scan, but I'm afraid right now he's unresponsive to outside stimuli." The fear in Dean spiked as he had a good idea what was coming next. "He's in a coma."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean sat quietly next to Sam's bed holding his hand. If Sam were awake he'd tease him about breaking his 'No chick flicks' rule. Right now he just didn't care. He needed to feel Sam's hand, to know he was alive and still with him.

Jack had finally excused himself to go home for a while. He said he'd stop by to check in on Sam before his shift. Bobby had stayed for a while but now was off in search of a decent coffee. They were still waiting on the test results. And now Dean was alone, holding his brothers hand and trying to will him to wake up. He wasn't sure Sam could hear him, but he kept talking anyway. Letting him know he was there. Waiting.

"Hey Sammy, you better wake up soon man. You've got one hot nurse taking care of ya. I think she has a thing for wussy guys 'cause she's always stopping in here to check on you."

There was no reaction to his banter. Not even a twitch of his eyelids. Dean's own eyes burned again and he cleared his throat.

"I'll get her number for ya. You can use a date." Looking at his brother so pale and still he felt his chest clench. "Sammy." He whispered jaggedly. "Don't die on me."

Bobby was standing at the door, having returned a moment ago, and stood watching the scene with his own heart aching. He loved these boys. They didn't deserve the bad luck that always found them. He stepped away from the door and made enough sound to announce his approach. Giving Dean time to pull himself together. He entered the room, cups in hand and held one out. Dean sucked in a breath and blew it as he stretched and took the coffee.

"Thanks Bobby."

He nodded and took a sip from his cup.

"For everything." Dean added softly.

Bobby looked at him confused.

"For saving our asses. For taking care of us. Just for uh," He shifted, uncomfortable with this but needing to say it. "Being here."

Bobby grunted. "Boy you don't need to thank me for anything. You two are family."

Dean gave him a small smile. He was glad Bobby was here. He felt like he wanted to fall apart, but he wouldn't let him. He was here for them both. Which was good because they had to find a way to help Sam and Bobby knew his stuff. He hadn't had time to run his theory by him yet, but he was almost sure the visions were causing Sam's condition. If they could find a way to stop them, Sam would get better. The idea that the damage could remain was one Dean refused to entertain.

He was just about to broach the subject when a soft knock came from behind. They both turned to the door, finding Dr. Richards there. He held a folder in his hand. He walked in. "We have the test results. I'd like to go over them with you." He addressed Dean, but knew 'Uncle Bobby' would be just as involved in this discussion, so he got right to it. Never being one to beat around the bush.

"The scans came back mostly clean," He pulled them out and laid them on the top of the folder. Pointing to certain areas in the print outs, showing Dean and Bobby what was normal and what wasn't. "The scans show a small subdural hematoma, but the extent of it isn't what we usually see associated with a head trauma. What we're seeing is typical of a Grand Mal seizure. We aren't sure what set it off, but the chain reaction from it is what's causing Sam's condition."

He looked intently at them both. "Do either of you know if Sam has been feeling odd lately? Headaches? Tremors? Any sort of signs leading to this onset?"

Dean was gritting his teeth. _Only the whole past week._ "No. Nothing like that."

The doctor sighed, disappointed. "Alright.' He stood. "Well if you think of anything, let us know. Right now the hematoma is small enough we don't believe we'll need to shunt it." At Dean's blank look he explained. "Inserting a tube to drain the collected blood from the brain."

Both men turned a little green at the suggestion they may need to poke a hole in Sam's head. "But if he's not that bad, why hasn't he woken up?" Bobby asked.

"His body had been through a lot of needs time to heal. He may wake up as early as the next few days, or it could be longer. And when he does wake up, there might be a few complications."

Dean's brows rose. "Such as?" He didn't like the sound of that.

The doctor noticed Dean's unease. "I don't want to worry you Mr. Jones. I just wanted you to be aware of the possibilities. It could be any number of things or he might be fine."

"And if he's not? What are the possibilities?"

"Changes in his personality, mental abilities or emotions. Speech problems. Loss of sensation, problems with his hearing or vision. We have no way of knowing until Sam wakes up."

Both men were silent as they tried to absorb all the overwhelming information. The doctor patted Dean's shoulder. "I know it's a lot, but I promise you no matter what, we'll do the best we can for him."

He cleared his suddenly dry throat. "Thanks Doc."

Dr. Richards nodded, then to Bobby and walked out to go make his rounds.

"Holy crap." He whispered. "What do we do Bobby? What if Sam has side affects from those seizures?"

Bobby straightened his back, trying to speak with more confidence than he felt. "Then we'll deal with it. There's no point getting worked up before it happens. It might not."

Dean sat back in his chair and looked over at Sam. "Yeah." He said softly. "Okay."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Hours later, Dean was alone with Sam once again. When he'd finally come to grips with the prognosis, he'd decided to tell Bobby about his theory on Sam's visions and his condition. He agreed with Dean and they'd discussed what to do from there.

Since Sam and his visions were special, tied to the loosed demons, they would need to find a way to break that tie. If they couldn't then they would try and find a way to bind his powers. Only problem was that was easier said than done. Bobby had gone back to the motel to grab some things and see if he could find anything in what he brought with him. He didn't want to start calling his contacts until he had to. The less people who knew about this the better. He had a huge library at home, he'd comb it all if he needed to. They would find a way.

_Author's Note: I hope my medical lingo is correct here. I used my viewing of medical shows and advice from my friend Jess, a nursing student. Thanks again for your help!_


	7. Chapter 7

The way ended up taking it's sweet time. Nearly four days had passed. Bobby had decided to make a run back home for more research in his older archives. Dean got the idea it would be a quick trip, as clearly Bobby hated to leave them. Dean assured him they would be okay, that he was to take his time to find what he needed and to drive carefully. They already had enough going on with Sam in the hospital. He didn't want Bobby in here too because he'd rushed to get back to them. That earned him a frown and a grudging nod. Now there was nothing but waiting.

Dean spent nearly all his time in the chair at Sam's side. Only moving when he absolutely had to. Like now. Dean grimaced as he emerged from the fog he'd drifted into while thinking. His butt was numb and his tail bone hurt. He shifted in his chair trying to get comfortable. When that failed, he groaned and stood up. _Ouch._ The creaks and cracks that followed told Dean he'd sat too long. He leaned over and brushed Sam's chestnut hair from his forehead.

"Hey, Sammy. I'm gonna run to the cafeteria real quick. I'll be back soon, don't worry." The same stillness held the room except for the machines and the whoosh of the one breathing for Sam. Feeling low and needing a sense of normalcy, Dean added. "You know you owe me little bro. Crappy hospital coffee and food."

Nothing. As usual. But the nurse and doctor had told them Sam could probably hear them, so he continued to talk to his brother as it was the only comfort and support he could give. Turning to go, he near bumped into Jack.

"Hey." The EMT greeted entering and looking over at the beds occupant. Dean could see the shift in his eyes. It was the same look he and Bobby shared every time they returned to the room to find no change.

"Hey man. I was just on my way out. Think you can sit with him while I run down to grab a coffee or something?"

Dean and Bobby had both come to like and trust the man. He'd taken a personal interest in Sam. Seeing him this way wasn't as hard on him, but it certainly upset him. A job like his, you want to think what you do matters and you always hope for a happy ending. Jack hoped they'd all be getting one.

"Sure man. Take your time." He said this knowing full well Dean never left his brother longer than it took to race down, grab the first thing he could and come back. Jack was afraid Dean wasn't taking care of himself. He'd slept every night in the chair Jack now sat in, not to mention half the time skipping meals because the waits in the caf line kept him from Sam too long. Not that he could blame him after the scare they'd all had three days ago.

Bobby hadn't been gone an hour when Sam had a series of tremors rack his body. Though a full on seizure never manifested, it did shake up his breathing and his heart rate. Now Dean was afraid to even leave the room to go to the bathroom adjoining. Even the call to Bobby with a promised update had the hunter offering to turn around. Dean persuaded him to stick with the plan There was nothing he could do for Sam but what he was doing.

This man was lucky. His family loved him very much.

"And while you're there, eat something." Dean scowled. "I'm serious. Have you looked at yourself lately?"

His brows shot up. "What's wrong with the way I look?" Women found him charming. As one girl put it, he was hot. "I look fine thank you."

Jack snorted and nodded to the bathroom door. "Take a look Adonis. You might be surprised."

"Smartass." Dean grumbled as he trudged over to the little room and hit the light. He faced the mirror and frowned.

Okay. So he was a bit drawn. Who wouldn't be considering? And maybe he did have dark rings under his eyes and they were slightly bloodshot, but it only looked bad because he was pale... _Ah crap. _The kid was right. He looked like death warmed over. He winced as soon as that thought came. Not a good choice of words.

He sighed as he switched the light out and gave an annoyed look to his new friend. "Fine. I'll eat. But I'm bringing it up here."

Jack nearly laughed. Of course he was. But at least he was going to eat. He let the comment pass. "Thank you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He was on his way out, but turned back. "You want anything?" He knew Jack hadn't gone home yet, his shift had just ended. It was dinner time.

He shook his head. "I'm good."

Dean snorted. "Lecture me about skipping meals..." was muttered as he crossed the threshold.

Jack did laugh now. "Okay, point taken! Get me something." He called after him. A hand waved briefly from outside the door to let him know he was heard.

Shaking his head, Jack sat back in the chair and looked at Sam. The light mood faded and his eyes became sad. "Please wake up man. If you don't get better, I don't know what it will do to your family."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Jack couldn't remember how much time had passed. He'd been lost in his thoughts one moment, the next Dean's hand was on his shoulder. He gave a start. Dean held the hand up and backed a few paces away.

"Woah. Sorry. You didn't answer me."

Jack became sheepish. He couldn't believe he was getting all worked up like this. "Uh, sorry. I was day dreaming."

Dean didn't look convinced, but said nothing. Instead he offered up a to go container. "Dinner is served."

Jack smirked and took the warm box, eyeing it with amusement. "What is it today? Mystery meat?"

Dean knew he was being teased and glared at Jack. So he'd said it once. Come on. That days special had been nasty. He was a man who loved his red meat and what they'd done was a crime. A pre-packaged, reheated slab of unappetising meat coated in a funky, slimy sauce with a side of lumpy mashed potatoes? No thanks. He'd skip the mystery meat special from now on.

"No. Today I thought I'd get something I could actually eat." He smiled and popped open his own container with flourish. "Steak hoagie with potato wedgies."

Jack opened his own with enthusiasm. "Ah. Lottie's specialty." And one of the best things on the hospital menu. Thank goodness. It was hard enough to get Dean to eat as it was. He munched on a wedge, once again drifting off.

Dean noticed his friends change and after some hesitation decided to ask the question that had been bugging him for days.

"Hey man. I ah, wanted to ask you. How come you've taken such an interest in me and Sammy?"

Seeing Jack's expression cloud he added, "Not that I mind." And he didn't. He liked the guy fine. He was funny, your average Jo. He explained the medical stuff to Dean when he didn't understand what the doctors or nurses meant. But they were just some guys from the job. Jack didn't know them from Adam.

"I mean, it's just you don't even know us. We're just the job. But I can tell there's more to it for you." He'd suspected it all along, but let it slide. He didn't get the sense Jack was dangerous and despite himself he'd come to like the guy. With Sam more or less his only priority, that was an achievement.

Jack pushed his food away and frowned. He'd been thinking for a moment maybe he'd over stepped his bounds and worn out his welcome. Dean had been more than patient. He supposed it was time he gave him an explanation. At first the interest was personal, but it had developed into a real friendship, one he'd like to keep if he could. The first step was to be honest. Maybe then his demons would stop haunting him. This time could be different.

He nervously licked his lips and sat back in his chair. "You aren't wrong."

Dean paused in his own eating and listened with full focus. He knew it.

"I, uh..." He snorted derisively and continued. "I have a personal interest in your case I guess you could say."

Dean cocked a brow. A silent bid to go on.

"I had a family once. Cousins I was as close to as you are to Sam." He smiled sadly. "We were hardly ever apart. Did damn near everything together. Like brothers." He unconsciously gripped the chair arm and his knuckles whitened. "Until the night it all went to hell and our lives changed forever."

Dean felt a pit growing in his gut. He didn't like where this was going.

Jack pushed on. Having started it was like he couldn't stop. "Derek and Tim were on their way home from a game when a drunk driver hit them. Derek was banged up, but Timmy - he got it worse. His head went into the window with such force. They stabilized him, but he had severe brain trauma. He started suffering these seizures. He'd stop breathing, or parts of his body would go numb. That was the worse part. At times he'd be awake for it. He'd woke up and we thought maybe he'd be okay." Jack's eyes were wet as he stopped.

Dean looked at him sympathetically. "But he wasn't."

"No." Jack whispered. "Not even close."

Dean could swear he heard those white knuckles crack.

"He had a Grand Mal seizure and slipped into a coma. He never woke up."

Dean's breath left him.

"We sat by his side every chance we got, Derek would never leave him without being forced. Even for bathroom breaks. He was determined to get his little brother though it. But he couldn't do anything for him and that was just as maddening as the waiting. Finally one day the machines went nuts. Tim had had another seizure. This one killed him in his sleep."

Dean's own eyes grew wet as they swung over to Sam. Jack didn't notice and went on.

"I knew it would hit Derek hard, but I had no idea how much. No one did until after. It was like part of him, the best part, had died along with Timmy. I was in pain, but it was nothing like his, you know? I lost my baby cousin, but he lost a brother. As time went on though I realized I could lose much more, I could lose them both. He was on a downward spiral. No one knew what to do or how to reach him. I tried so hard. I was still there. I wasn't Tim, could never be, but I wasn't going anywhere.

He wiped a hand down his face. "None of it mattered. It was like without his brother life didn't matter anymore. He stopped taking care of himself. Didn't eat, drink and on the rare occasions he slept he was plagued by nightmares. He'd scream for Tim."

The food was growing cold, but neither man cared. Both had lost their appetite.

"It wasn't long after that he killed himself."

Dean swallowed hard.

"He couldn't go on without him. Didn't know how. I lost them both to that accident. And every day since I ask myself if there was something more I could have done to save him."

Now it made sense. For Jack it was a bit like history was repeating itself. He and Sam were like Derek and Tim, and Jack felt like he had to step in and try to fix a mistake he thought he made. Keep him from going off the deep end. And maybe help Sam by giving him a better chance at the start.

"So that's why you became an EMT." It wasn't a question.

Jack nodded. The men sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to say until finally Jack cleared his throat and sat up. Rubbing his hands down the legs of his jeans, he stood. "It's getting late. I better go. Early shift tomorrow."

Dean nodded. Both of them were rattled from the conversation. It weighed heavy on Dean's mind as he kept looking often at Sam. Now more than ever afraid to take his eyes off him. "Thanks man. I know it couldn't have been easy telling me all that."

He smiled weakly. "I know it couldn't have been easy to hear." _Oh he had no idea_. "But that was then and this is now. Things don't have to be the same with Sam. He's got a good chance. He's a fighter."

So Dean was being more transparent than he thought. Jack knew how his story had affected him and was saying what he needed to hear. And it was true damnit. Sam would make it. "Damn right." Dean looked at Sam and smiled. He pushed Sam's hair back. "You're stubborn, aren't you Sammy?"

Jack smiled, a real one this time. "I can't imagine where he gets it from."

He threw a pointed look at Dean, who smirked back and told him to get his butt home and get some sleep. After giving him the same advice, Jack left.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It wasn't long after Bobby called. Dean answered in a whisper. "Hey. Anything?"

"I got a lead. An old tome I had gave a mention of another book. There's a chance," A slim one, but Bobby didn't want to dash the kids hopes when this was the first break they'd had. "It might have a ritual we can use to either bind Sam's powers or sever the link."

Dean let out the breath he'd been holding. Thank God, a lead. Finally. "Good work Bobby, thanks. How soon do you think you'll know?"

Bobby readjusted his hat as he spoke. "I know a guy. Rare books are his speciality. If it's out there to be had, he's either got it or knows who does. I'm packing now. I'll be on the road within the hour. It's about a 14 hour drive."

Dean bit his lip as he looked over at Sam. So far his condition was holding. He prayed it continued to do so while Bobby looked for a way to fix this.

As if reading his mind Bobby broke his thoughts. "So how's Sam doing?"

Dean gave a weary sigh. "The same. No better, no worse. He's fighting, I just - wish he'd wake up you know?"

"I know kid. Don't worry. We're gonna do all we can for him."

But would it be enough? He didn't dare think about it. "Yeah. Thanks man."

Bobby felt himself choke up at the lost sound in Dean's voice. He hated he couldn't be there for them, so he offered what comfort he could. "Hey, you stay strong too okay? Take care of yourself."

"Yeah."

"I mean it."

Dean gave a wan smile, responding to the affection in the older man's voice. He knew Bobby worried for them. "I know. I will."

"I'll call soon."

Dean flipped his phone shut and got up from the chair he'd called home since Sam's admittance. He swore it was molded to his butt by now. He stretched, checked on Sam and then made his way to the bathroom. He was washing his hands when he heard it. And odd sound, he couldn't place it. Frowning, he tossed the paper towel in the trash and made his way out. There it was again, louder now. This time it hit Dean why it seemed familiar to him and his eyes widened as he rushed to Sam's side. His own shocked gaze met frightened hazel as Sam fought the tube in his throat.

"No, Sam. Sammy stop! It's okay. It's a breathing tube, it's helping you."

It was like his brother was having trouble focusing on him and he continued to panic. The monitors were beginning to react to Sam's heart rate and respiration as Dean fumbled to hit the call button while keeping a hold of Sam. He grabbed Sam's head with both hands, as well as he could since one arm was casted, and leaned down forcing Sam to focus on his face.

A nurse came in but he ignored her, he spoke strong and steady. "Sam. You need to calm down. You hear me? Stop fighting it. You'll hurt yourself."

The panic in the eyes below his faded as they seemed to slowly focus on him for the first time. Seeing the patient calm, the nurse left to get a doctor. Recognition and concern were in those eyes now and numb, chapped lips struggled and flexed around the tube as Sam tried to speak.

"Dn?" Was all he got out. Sounding more like "Mn?" but Dean understood.

"I'm fine. We're both fine." Okay, little lie. But why overwhelm the kid all at once? "You're in the hospital. You've been asleep for a few days." A frown was appearing between Sam's brows, so Dean added, "It's about time you woke up. I was getting bored. And hospital food sucks."

He nearly cracked up in joy when Sam gave him the bitch face. His little brother was okay!

A short middle eastern doctor walked in and smiled kindly at Sam. "Ah, you're awake. Good. How are we feeling, eh?"

Both boys gave him a 'duh' look and he chuckled. "I bet you'd feel better if we got that tube out huh? Your readouts seem good, you're breathing on your own. So let's try it shall we?"

Sam nodded. The doctor gently held his shoulder, then went for the tube. "Okay, on 3 I'm going to pull it out. It might hurt a little because your throat is irritated and you may want to cough. Wait till the tube is clear. Ready?" Seeing agreement in his face, he counted. "1, 2, 3."

The tube came out and Sam did cough. He sat up as Dean rubbed his back. "You alright, Sammy?"

Dean felt alarm when he saw bloody saliva in Sam's hand as he moved it from his mouth.

"That's normal." The doctor assured him as the nurse handed Sam a cup of water with a straw. "Small sips."

Sam complied, even though he was parched and wanted to down it. Ahh. The cool relief slid down his throat and he sighed.

Dean smiled. "Better?"

"Yeah." He croaked. Ouch. Talking sucked.

"The discomfort will pass. Just try not to talk much for a little while. Your doctor, Dr. Richards, is off duty now. I'm Dr. Bombay. I'll be checking you over for him and give him an assessment later when he gets in."

Dean knew he should be distracted with other things, Sam had just woke up after days of worry. Still, he couldn't let it pass without comment. "Dr. Bombay? A better one than your namesake I hope."

The doctor smiled. He'd heard the jokes before.

"Dean." Sam choked out disapprovingly.

"I was never much of a Bewitched fan myself." He said before stepping over to the younger brother's side. He took out a pen light, the glanced at Dean. "I assume you want to stay for the examination?" He'd heard about the brothers. Everyone on the floor knew he rarely left his side.

"You guessed right."

He shook his head in acceptance and shined the light in Sam's eyes. "Good." He noticed Sam flinch when the brightness hit his eye. "Headaches, pain?"

"Headache." Sam admitted.

"On a scale of 1- 10?"

The young man paused, frowning. "A 5 maybe."

Dr Bombay shook his head. "Not bad then. I'll get you something for that in a moment if you'd like."

"No, that's okay." It wasn't that bad, not compared to before, he'd tough it out.

"If that changes you just let us know. Now, any strange sensations or pain?"

"Uh, yeah actually." He barely held his twitch as he saw Dean's concern spike. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to mention it, that the sleepy sensation would fade after he woke up. He had been laying in this bed for days. But it didn't pass and now ten minutes after waking he still couldn't feel his left leg. "My leg is numb. From the thigh down."

"What?" Dean gasped. His heart was beating wildly. Oh no. _Please no. Let him be okay. What's wrong?_

"There?" The doctor frowned as he took out a small silver instrument and ran it down Sam's foot. "Anything?"

Sam shook his head no. "I can feel a slight tingle in my middle toes, but the foot, nothing."

Dean was feeling sick. He was trying to keep his cool, but he felt terror building.

The doctor moved on to his leg, knee, and finally thigh. Same results. He could feel nothing. He jotted notes down and stood back.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean couldn't hold back the question any longer.

"I can't say for sure just yet. I'd like to consult with Dr. Richards and see what he thinks. My guess is this is a nerve issue left over from the head trauma your brother experienced from the seizure."

Sam's eyes bulged. "Seizure?"

"Uh. Yeah." Dean cleared his throat guiltily. "I was gonna tell you about it."_ Later._

His brother scowled at him. Didn't take long for that lie to catch up with him did it? He hated the talk this was forcing so soon after Sam's waking. He wanted to celebrate. To enjoy having his brother back. That would have to wait as the doctor began his explanation of Sam's admittance and condition up to the present. Sam listened quietly, somber.

"This doesn't mean the loss of sensation will be permanent. As your body recovers you may regain partial or full feeling in the leg. We'll have to wait and see."

He nodded and said softly, 'Thanks doctor."

He smiled encouragingly at Sam. "Anytime. Now you rest and we'll be back in later to talk with you."

The doctor departed along with the nurse and silence enveloped the room. Dean standing awkwardly by the bed, Sam staring at the hands folded in his lap. The ticking of the clock sounded deafening next to their gentle breathing.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Sam beat him to it. "A seizure Dean? That's your idea of fine?"

Sighing resigned, the older brother ran a hand over his face and reclaimed his chair next to his brother. "What did you want me to say dude? You'd just woke up after days in a coma freaking out. Wasn't really the time."

Sam deflated. He was taking his fear and frustration out on his brother. "I'm sorry. You're right." He leaned back on his pillows. "This sucks."

Dean snorted. "Understatement."

He remembered what it was like to sit next to a comatose brother wondering if he'd ever wake up. Understatement indeed. He looked at Dean properly for the first time and noticed the cast.

"You really need to look up the definition of "Fine"."

Dean smiled. "Yeah well. For us this is fine."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You make my point." He smiled when his brother laughed. "So truth, how bad are you?"

He nearly shrugged, but caught himself. Bad idea. "Some bruises, few stitches and a broken arm. I got off pretty good considering. Dunno what would have happened if Bobby hadn't shown up."

"Bobby?" Sam's voice cracked and Dean passed him the water again as he answered.

"Yeah. He showed up just in the nick of time. Saved our butts. Got a little roughed up, but we got the fugly."

Sam frowned. He noticed Bobby wasn't around. "Is he okay?" He hoped the older man wasn't somewhere in the hospital himself.

"He's okay." At his brother's dubious look he added, "Really."

"Where is he?"

Of course Sam would ask. If he was okay, why wasn't he here? Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Ah. I need to talk to you about that. We have a theory and he's tracking down a lead."

"On the hunt?"

"Sort of." Dean told Sam about his idea on the visions and the book Bobby was in search of.

Sam was quiet again as he bit the inside of his cheek and let his thoughts collect. "That does sound plausible." Sam said in a low, raspy tone that would be his voice for the next several hours. It turned bitter as the corner of his mouth twisted. "Like we needed this. Once again I'm a distraction."

Dean frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Sam made an annoyed gesture and bit out. "This, me. We should be focusing on you. The deal. Instead we're wasting time because of me."

"Hey." Dean felt his face growing warm and he tried to control his anger. "You are not and have never been a waste of time. You never will be. This is important. We can worry about me later."

The finality of Dean's voice only increased his brother's anxiety. "And you aren't important? Is that it?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. The clock is ticking Dean. We're running out of time."

Dean felt frustration seeing Sam so upset, it added to his own unease. But he had to get through to Sam. "Sammy, this has to come first. These visions are killing you." His voice trembled. "You could die." You nearly did. "I didn't make the deal just to slack off and lose you now."

His brother clenched his jaw. "Please."

Dean looked so vulnerable and sad. He hated that look on his normally carefree brother's face. "Okay Dean. We do this first." As much as he hated it they really had no choice. He was no good to his brother plagued by the symptoms of the visions. He looked at his useless leg. He may be no good to him period.

Dean nodded, satisfied. They would work this all out and it would be okay. He was the big brother, it was his job to take care of Sam. His little brother just needed some time. His optimism dimmed however as he saw how long Sam's eyes lingered on his bum leg. The look on his face remained after he turned his head. Dean felt lead in his belly. Damnit. Why was this happening? He knew internally Sam was beating himself up.

"Sam - " He started.

"I'm tired, Dean." Sam interrupted softly. Not in the mood for another pep talk.

Dean was quiet for a second before dropping it. "Okay." Without being asked he helped Sam lay down again and adjusted the bed. "I'll be right here if you need me."

"You should sleep in a real bed." Sam prompted, knowing it wouldn't happen but needing to say it anyway.

"Nah. I'm good right here."

"It's got to be killing your back Dean."

In truth some days he walked like a hunched over old man for a few hours after waking, but Sam didn't need to know that. "Trying to get rid of me Sammy? The night nurse is kinda cute. But I think they frown on that kind of thing in hospitals."

As expected his brother groaned and rolled his eyes before closing them. "Goodnight Dean."

Dean grinned. "Night Sam."

He hoped they'd both rest well and wake to a better day in the morning. But that was too much to ask for right?

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

At around 3am Dean awoke to the sounds of distress. For a brief, terrifying second he thought Sam was having a seizure or something. "No. Dean. Don't go!"

"Sam." He said as he sat up and placed a hand on Sam's arm. "You okay?" He then realized Sam's eyes were closed. But he was thrashing.

"Oh God, no time." A sob now, tears were pouring down his brother's face. "Don't take him from me!"

Dean immediately knew it was a nightmare and what it was about. Feeling his own eyes sting and his throat trying to close up on him, he shook Sam gently. "Sammy, man, you're dreaming. Wake up."

His brother jerked into awareness, eyes snapping open, the remaining tears falling. Dean felt chilled by the raw desperation and loss he saw there before Sam seemed to come back to himself.

He cleared his throat, grimacing as he forgot how sore it was and wiped his hand roughly over his face. Both men were quiet. Sam looked gravely at Dean, but said nothing. Then he simply laid back down and rolled away from him as best he could.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean felt a stab of hurt. It wasn't long before Sam's breathing evened out again. Dean sat back in the chair, dejectedly watching his little brother sleep. Sam hadn't even talked to him. Didn't allow him to say any words of comfort. He scorned himself inwardly. Like he'd been offering a lot in the way of comfort when it came to the deal. He'd either blow it off, change the subject or act like Sam should suck it up. No wonder he didn't want to share his fears and pain. How often had Dean rebuffed him when he'd tried?

He didn't mean it like that. He didn't want to hurt Sam or make him feel like he didn't care. He did. He didn't want to die. He was scared out of his mind. Most important he didn't want to leave his brother. He was trying to stay strong for them both, but Sam couldn't see that. He thought it was all crappy self-esteem and bravado on Dean's part. In reality he was afraid to let go. Because once he did he may just fall apart. He was barely holding it together. If they couldn't find a way out...

His eyes took in the large frame in front of him. Sam would be alone, well not all alone, he'd have Bobby. But would he be alright? He'd always believed so. That Sam was stronger than him and would survive without him. Maybe move on and have a real life someday. But now he was starting to think it a foolish wish on his part. Sam was not alright and it got worse every day. Like parts of him were slipping.

He couldn't help but think back to Jack's story. Sam was his life, his Tim. But the reverse was also true. Would he spiral without him there to watch out for him? He didn't want to find out. Sleep eluded him as he watched his brother sleep. Eventually soft rays of light flittered through the window and he reached a decision. As much as he hated to, Sam needed this and Sam's needs always outweighed his own. If he needed to talk, they would. Maybe it would ease the load they both carried.


	8. Chapter 8

Half an hour later Sam woke up. He took his time. He knew Dean was awake, and he knew Dean knew he was as well. Finally rolling over, he glanced at his brother. He frowned at what he saw. He didn't look as if he slept at all, eyes red rimmed and bloodshot. Face drawn. He thought back to last night. Could it be he wasn't the only one who had a nightmare or had he managed to upset his brother again?

"Hey." He said tentatively.

"Hey." Dean said just as hesitant.

"You alright?" Sam wanted to make sure.

"Are you?"

Ah. So it was about last night. Great. Sam really didn't want to talk about it. He knew how the conversation would go. "Fine." So he'd resorted to Dean's way of answering that question. It was what his brother wanted.

" 'Cause you didn't look fine."

Sam blinked. Had he really opened up this discussion? Ordinarily he'd have felt wary optimism, but now he just felt dejected. "I don't want to talk about it Dean."

Dean smirked, but it was a shadow of the norm. "You don't want to talk? Wow. You must be sick."

Sam felt a surge of anger. If he was going to mock him...

"How about I talk instead?"

Sam froze. "What?"

Dean's eyes were forlorn. "I need to talk to you Sam. I guess I put it off for too long. I wanted to believe I didn't need to. But last night..." He shook his head. "That shouldn't have happened. It's not right and I don't want you to feel like you're alone."

He met Sam's eyes, determined to see this through. "I don't want to die Sam. I don't want to leave you. I'm scared as hell man."

Sam's lungs burned as he forgot to draw in air, his rib cage felt tight. Was this really happening? He'd been praying, hoping that his brother would break his act and tell him how he was really feeling, but having it happen? It was a case of be careful what you wish for. He wanted to talk to Dean, share his burdens, but having his big brother admit how scared he was hurt more than any phsyical pain could.

"I don't want to go to hell. I don't want my life to be over. There's so much I want to do still. I want to be there to watch your back. I want to see you have a real life, meet my sister-in-law and nephews and nieces someday.'

Sam's eyes became wet, many thoughts screaming in his head as he listened.

"And - " Dean paused, hesitating to admit one of his biggest dreams. He looked at Sam's face. Open, honest, hanging on his every word. He was trusting Dean to end this nightmare. This was the start. He had to go all the way. They both needed this now. This burden was crushing them. "I want a family of my own too someday. Teach my kids to call you Uncle Sammy."Dean smiled, self-concious.

A single tear Sam couldn't hold back escaped. His voice cracked with emotion as he told Dean, "I want that too. All of it man. And we'll find a way. I just need you to work with me. It feels like you're working against me."

And he was, but there was a reason for it. Dean interupted. "Here's what I don't want. I don't want you to die Sam." Sam's face became confused. "I try to welch on this deal? You die. I have to be careful, we have to. I want to live, but not at your expense."

Sam shook his head. "Don't you realize I feel the same? All my life, you've always been there. How am I supposed to be okay without you? You're my big brother. I don't want to be the reason you die. I can't live with that. I won't."

Sam looked so earnest, so determined, Dean didn't want to pop his bubble with the despair he felt. He was afraid there was no way out. Still, he smiled at Sam's stubborn faith. Maybe his hope would be enough for the both of them.

"Guess we better hurry up and get you better so we can work on me next, huh?"

Sam returned the smile. Finally they were truly a team again. "Damn straight."

Their smiles soon faded as Sam suddenly grunted and made a familiar grimace.

"Ah crap." Dean said alarmed as he half stood and reached out to Sam. "Sammy?"

"Dean - "

Flashes assaulted Sam, bright and intense, thankfully more mild than the previous visions, but still bad enough to leave him aching and breathless. It felt like forever, but had only been moments.

"Sam? You with me?" Dean asked, his concerned face hovering in Sam's field of vision.

"Yeah." Sam finally forced out.

"Do I need to call the doctor in?" He was in big brother mode, hand over the call button.

Sam took Dean's outstretched arm to steady himself as he sat up. "I'm okay man, just give me a minute."

Dean frowned but did as asked, removing his hand and standing straight while still in reach if Sam needed him. "How bad this time?" He asked, knowing what had happened.

"Not so bad. Just one this time."

Thank God. No intersecting visions. That's all they'd need. Dean feared given Sam's current state a good set of visions could kill him. As it was he was suffering the effects of the last set. His leg was paralyzed. What if stopping the visions didn't cure that? His body needed time to recover. He couldn't afford set backs. They needed to stop this. Now. He felt an overwhelming urge to call Bobby, but didn't want to leave Sam so soon after an attack. He worried his lip.

Seeing Dean's tell tale sign of distress, Sam fought up a smile for him. "I mean it. I will be fine." He was actually a bit scared, but didn't want to upset Dean. Not moments ago his thigh had started to tingle, along with the right foot of his other leg. What this might mean he didn't know, but it didn't feel like anything good. Could this new vision have triggered more nerve damage? If felt so sudden, did it happen like that?

He used all he had to school his features. If Dean saw his fear he'd have to come clean. He wasn't ready to do that yet. It could be nothing. He'd wait. However a good freak out in private never hurt anyone. He just needed a few moments alone. "Did you call Bobby yet?" _Nice change of subject._

Dean studied him, suspicions of the sudden question. "Not yet. I was going to in a few hours. Why?"

Sam went for casual. "I just figured you may as well check in now. Fill him in."

Dean still looked suspicious, but it was starting to ease. He'd just had another vision. Maybe he was as anxious as he was to get this taken care of. Nothing brings you into focus like being forcibly reminded of the situation. "I guess I can. I doubt he has anything yet, he probably just got there. But I'm sure he'll want to know about the latest developments." He looked sheepish. "I was actually supposed to call him when you woke up."

Sam's brows went up.

"I know, I should have. I got a little preoccupied what with you waking up, then the docs diagnosis and all of this." He gestured between the two of them.

Sam knew he meant from his nightmare up to now. He tilted his head. "I'm sure he'll understand."

Dean didn't look so certain, but said nothing. "So, you sure you're alright on your own for a few?"

Sam let out an annoyed puff of air coupled with an eye roll. "I'm an adult Dean. I can manage."

Dean scowled. "Whatever Samantha. I was just asking."

Sam smiled genuine now. "Go man. Seriously. I'm alright."

Dean nodded and left to make the overdue call. As soon as Sam was sure the coast was clear, he was feeling his now numb upper thigh and trying to wiggle his right foot. A glance under the blankets showed nothing doing. Sam felt icy fear pumping through his veins as his heart pounded. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Yet with all his concentration he couldn't make the foot move. It was as still as his leg. Not good. Not good at all.

Now what? Tell Dean? Call a nurse? Chances are there was nothing they could do for him anyway, not with this. It was a supernatural problem and it would take a supernatural solution. One he prayed Bobby found soon.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Outside Dean winced and pulled the cellphone away from his ear. Bobby wasn't as understanding as he'd hoped about the forgotten call. "Why didn't you tell me boy? I been worried sick over you both. Any news, we agreed, remember?"

He did. He knew Bobby was right. He'd be pretty mad if the roles were reversed. And he couldn't fault him for being cranky either after driving all night. "I know, I'm sorry. You're right."

Bobby gave a weary sigh. "No harm done. I understand how you feel. How is he really?"

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, then ruffled his hair. He was so tired. "Not as bad as they said it could be, but not okay either. He's got no feeling in his left leg up to his thigh. They said it could be nerve damage from the seizure, or it might clear up on it's own with rest. Give his body a chance to heal. But the visions, they're still coming, Bobby." Dean's voice was rough as his fear reflected the statement.

"Damnit." Bobby bit out. "When? How bad?"

"Just before I called you and we got lucky." He snorted. "If you can call it lucky. Only one this time. He seems fine, says he is. It's just - " Dean's hand fisted as he leaned against the wall. "I'm worried. What if he gets whammied like before? This could kill him and he's already weak."

Bobby was right there with Dean, stewing in his own helplessness. "I know kid. And we're working on it. Frank is already looking for it. He's got a meticulous record of books and the one we need is here somewhere." Among a near 1,000 volumes, but he didn't mention that. "He and I will track it down and I'll be back there ASAP."

"Have you even slept?" He was worried about Sam and in a hurry, but not that much. The poor guy had drove all night for them.

"No." He answered truthfully. "But I will shortly. What about you?" The kid was good but he could tell Dean was worn out. He had a habit of pushing himself too hard.

"A little." It was the truth, bare bones.

"Well, try and get some more. You sound exhausted."

Dean snorted. Good old Bobby. "Yeah. You too. I'll call and check in later."

After saying his goodbyes to Bobby, Dean leaned his head back on the brick front of the hospital and shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what to do. He felt so useless. There was next to nothing he could do for sam but wait and he hated that. Patience had never been a strong point of his. As Sam had told him often.

His eyes burned. It felt like losing Dad all over again. Watching from the sidelines, powerless to stop it. He couldn't do that again. He couldn't lose Sam now. It would be too cruel after everything they'd been through. He didn't know if he'd still be around when the year was up, but Sam would if he had anything to say about it. Pushing off the wall, he turned for the entrance. He had to get back to Sam.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam sat on his bed staring ahead, not really seeing anything. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see the rooms new occupant enter. It wasn't until the shocked, "You're awake." was spoken he turned to see the dark haired man standing just inside.

Jack smiled apologetic. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to check in before my shift, see how you were doing. No one told me you were awake."

Sam only looked at the stranger, blinking. Did he know this guy? He seemed familiar.

"I'm Jack." The man said holding out his hand. After a few seconds hesitation Sam shook it. "It's nice to meet you properly."

The man was smiling again, Sam royally confused. Why did he sound so familiar, like he knew him or something? That question was answered when the man asked where Dean was and the object of discussion walked in. He looked at the newcomer surprised, then grinned.

"Jack, hey man." He glanced from Jack to Sam and with something like pride said, "Look who woke up."

"I see." Jack said warmly. "Good thing too. This guy here has been going crazy." He thumped his brother on the back and Dean laughed.

Sam's confusion upped and it must have shown on his face because Dean looked at him and said, "Jack was the EMT who worked on you till we got you to the hospital. He saved your life." Which explained a little of why Dean liked the guy so much.

Jack shook his head. "That was Dr. Richards. I didn't do much."

Dean brushed him off. "He's being modest. He's been a big help to us. And kept me sane while I waited for you to wake up." Catching himself entering potential chick territory, he added, "You know how bored I get."

Sam looked bemused. Realizing he owed the man his gratitude, Sam turned to look at him. "Thank you. For everything you did."

"It was no problem, really. I was happy to do it." He looked at Sam assessingly. "So how are you?" He knew what types of consequences came from a condition like Sam's. He hoped the younger brother had dodged the worse of it. Just him waking up had Jack giddy. Things had played out well so far, he didn't want to jump the gun though.

Dean lost his easy smile. He was happy Sam had woke up, but couldn't be as happy as he wanted. Not with Sam suffering side effects. "It uh, isn't as bad as the Doc said it could be, but there are some problems."

Jack felt his old fears creeping up.

"I can't feel my left leg." Sam said.

"The Doc said maybe nerve damage." Dean added.

Jack frowned, shoulders slumped. "Jeeze man, I'm sorry."

Sam shrugged. "I'm dealing. He said it might not be permanent." Barely dealing. He'd gotten himself together while Dean was outside. When they were alone he would be up-front with his brother about his latest sensation problems. And ask about this EMT. Not many checked on their calls like this. In fact, Sam had never heard of it. He was sure Dean had checked the guy out and deemed him safe. Otherwise he wouldn't be allowed near him. Dean always protected him.

Jack nodded. "You have to keep hope. That's a good outlook."

Sam smiled politely. Feeling awkward, Jack straightened and said, "Well, I better go. I just wanted to pop in. D and I have a shift in fifteen. I'll see you guys later."

Dean turned to him. "Tell Donna hi for me."

Jack smiled. "Will do."

As he left Sam looked at Dean. "Donna?"

"His partner. She drove the night he got our call."

"Ah." Sam shifted and sat back. Noting again the absence of movement or feeling in his foot.

"So what's the deal with this guy anyway? He seems to have taken an interest in us."

"He has."

Sam gave him a face. "And? Care to elaborate?"

Dean stretched. "Yeah, but after breakfast. I either have to eat or sleep. I'm running out of steam."

And he had to be to admit that. Dean wasn't working on all cylinders if he was saying so aloud. He frowned. "How long did you sleep? You look wasted." A bulb went off for Sam and he felt guilty. "You never went back to sleep after I woke you up, did you?"

Dean shrugged it off. "No big deal. Just didn't feel like sleeping."

Uhhuh. "Well go to bed man. We can talk later."

"You sure? It can wait."

"No it can't. You're exhausted, sit down before you fall down. I wouldn't mind a little extra shut eye myself."

Dean eyed Sam for honesty, but the truth was he was ready to fall down. The crappy chair he complained about so often was calling to him now. He was nearly out as soon as he touched it's surface.

Sam watched his brother sleep feeling guiltier by the moment. Dean was so worried about him he wasn't taking care of himself. He'd watched over him all night and how many others? He was relived they'd talked things out, but now he was debating on complete honesty. He wanted to keep this going, but at the same time he knew Dean didn't need any extra on his plate. He sighed to himself. This was so complicated.

Sam felt the comfy softness of the pillow behind him. His own eyes drooped. _Ah, screw it. _He joined his brother in sleep moments later.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

When he woke several hours later, he elected to wait for Dean to wake up before eating. They'd both slept through breakfast. It was just about lunch when Dean stirred. "Hey."

"Hey." Dean replied, stretching with a jaw popping yawn. He looked at his watch, blinking fuzzily. "Wow. It's late. Why'd you let me sleep so long?"

"You needed it."

Dean rubbed his hands down his jeans and stood. "Nature's calling." Sam laughed. "How about after I get us some grub?"

"Sounds good."

As his brother shuffled off, Sam felt a tiny trill of frustration. Must be nice to go on your own. Stupid catheter. He sighed, resigned as a nurse came in.

"Hello there." She smiled. "I noticed you slept through breakfast, would you like lunch?"

"I've got it." Dean said as he walked out of the bathroom. "I was just gonna run to the cafeteria." He frowned. "If that's okay? I mean, are there things he shouldn't eat?"

She shook her head. "A bland, easy diet is recommended for now. Until his body adjusts."

"Bland?"

"Like a turkey sandwich, nothing greasy or spicy."

"So healthy rabbit food?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"You're in luck Sam. That's how you eat anyway."

He scowled at his brother as the nurse said, "Once you've eaten, I'll send the doctor in to talk to you about the notes Dr. Bombay left him."

"Thank you." Sam told her.

She excused herself and Sam looked at Dean. "So what are you getting me? I'm starving."

Dean smiled. "Alica makes a mean turkey club. That work for you?" He nodded. "'Kay, then. I'll be right back."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean did good. He came back soon enough with a pretty tasty looking turkey sandwich and a side of fresh vegetables with a cup of juice. The biggest shock of his life came when Dean opened his own box. He'd also gotten the turkey, though the vegies were replaced with chips. He didn't have soda, again it was juice, just like Sam had. He raised questioning eyes to his brother, who shrugged.

"Didn't want to eat stuff you can't have in front of you."

Sam smiled appreciating the sentiment. As they ate Dean filled Sam in on Jack's story.

Sam shoved his half eaten food back and looked at Dean. "So that explains it then. Poor guy." Sam knew a thing or two about the fear of losing someone. He took in the shadows still under his brother's eyes. They both did.

"Yeah. He's not a bad guy. It sucks, but he's turned it around." He smiled wryly. "He annoyed the hell out of me at first, hanging about, but he really helped out. I figured I'd put up with him hanging around till he came clean. Long as he didn't hit on me."

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean's smile grew. "What? I didn't know why he was hanging around."

Sam shook his head, but lost the battle and smiled too. Only Dean. "So what did Bobby have to say?"

Dean's smile dipped as the topic shifted. "He uh," He tried to brush off the heavy subject he was about to dive into and went with a joke instead. He just needed more time to think of how he'd tell Sam they hadn't found a way to help him yet. His brother hid it well, but he could tell he was scared. "He was mad as hell I didn't call sooner. You know how he can be."

Dean smiled crookedly, but it was forced and Sam knew something was wrong. He took on a worried frown. "Dean? What else did he say?"

Dean sighed and looked tired beyond his years. "He said they haven't found it yet. The book I told you about. The guy is sure he has it, but not where it is."

Sam felt a twinge of disappointment, but said aloud, "Well he did more or less just get there. We didn't expect it to be that easy."

Dean nearly let out a bitter laugh. He had. It should have been as simple as picking it up. But when did simple ever happen to them?

"They'll find it." Sam tried to sound more confident than he felt. Finding it in time was the problem.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Dean said, "I know. It's just we're kinda in a hurry, Sammy." These things are still coming and could kill you at any moment hung unsaid.

"I know." Sam said softly.

"Speaking of..." Dean hesitated, studying him. "That thing you had earlier. Do we need to call someone about that?"

Sam knew what he was asking and felt sick from the memory. The feelings, the blood. Their faces. "No." He forced out roughly. "It's too late."

Dean saw the expression on his brother's face and clenched his jaw. Damnit. The situation was feeling hopeless enough. Sam didn't need another hit to his morale. He was about to make some attempt at comfort when Dr. Richards knocked.

"Hello there. Ready for a check up?"

Sam tried to relax and nodded a hello. "As I'll ever be." Now it was time to put up or shut up. Tell the Doc and Dean about the loss of feeling or keep quiet? He sighed inwardly. The secrets were becoming tiresome. Dean was making an effort at full disclosure, he'd repay that with his own. _His brother was going to freak._

"So how are you doing?" Dr. Richards asked. "I've been going over Dr. Bombay's notes and I think I agree with his assessment of your condition. The seizures could very well have triggered a reaction affecting your nervous system." He touched Sam's leg and foot, checking over for any sign of reaction or improvement. He remained silent as he made notes on Sam's chart.

"I uh... I feel about the same. But there has been a change." He didn't have to look to know Dean's full attention had shifted from the doctor to him now.

The doctor raised curious eyes to his face. "Yes?"

"I had a tingling sensation earlier this morning. I thought it would stop. It did, but now my thigh and other foot have no feeling."

"What?" His brother burst out.

The doctor's face peaked with concern while Dean's went from shock and despair to anger. "That was why you sent me outside wasn't it?" He bit out accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam could see below the anger to the hurt in his brother's voice. He was contrite as he answered, regretful of hurting him. "I didn't want to worry you if it was nothing. I wanted to wait and see if it would get better."

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed his anger. "Sam." He groaned. This was so typical Sammy. The kid was going to make him go gray.

Dr. Richards frowned as he checked his patient. No reaction at all. He stood and looked at them both. "It appears the loss of sensation has spread." He looked hard at Sam. "Did something happen? I need the truth if we're going to help you Sam." He was worried the young man was withholding his condition from him.

Sam knew nothing the man could do would help him, but he could tell he did want to. He was only doing his job. Grudgingly he confessed his episode that morning. He could tell Dr. Richards was displeased.

"You should have alerted us right away. There are drugs we can try, things we can give you to try and stem these episodes. We may have been able to do more for you."

He cut a look to Dean and Sam jumped to his brother's rescue, covering for the 'oversight' on their part. "Next time I'll tell Dean or the nurse."

The man looked doubtful, but let it slide. The young man made it sound like the older brother didn't see it happen. "Please be sure you do. I can't stress enough how serious this is. As it stands, until we can figure out what's causing it, I don't want to put you on any medication. Medicating without the whole picture can make a condition worse. However, given the progression of the nerve damage, I'd like to give you something to attempt preventing further trauma to your body."

Sam looked at Dean, who shared his dislike of this idea. They knew no drug would stop the visions and he didn't want to take something he didn't need. "I don't like taking drugs doctor."

The man raised incredulous brows and sputtered. "But-"

"I'd like to think about it. Okay?"

The doctor snapped his mouth shut. Clearly unhappy. But Sam was firm. This was his choice. "Of course." He said reluctantly. "Let me know what you decide." He turned back as he made to leave the room. "I recommend you do take the medicine, Sam. You can't leave this untreated. It's dangerous."

Sam nodded but said nothing. Dr. Richards closed the door and Dean blew out a breath as he slid down into the chair, hand running through his hair. "Crap."

"Yeah."

"What do we do?"

"I'm not taking unnecessary drugs, so I guess... we just keep any future seizures to ourselves."

Dean huffed. "That should be easy." He said sarcastically.

"Ya think?" Sam smirked darkly.

Dean bit his lip. "Are you sure that's the best idea though? I mean, these visions are kicking your ass, Sam. What if something happens that they could help with? If we don't tell them..." He trailed off.

The dilemma was palpable. Damned if you do, damned if you don't. They were screwed.

"I don't know man. We know the visions are causing it, but they can't stop it from happening. The only time they could help is if and when I have some freak breathing lapse like before."

Dean scowled at how casually Sam talked about it. Noting it, Sam threw his hands up. "What do you want me to say, Dean? It is what it is. I don't know what else to do."

Neither did he which pissed him off all the more. He was the big brother, it was his job to make things better. "So we wing it."

Sam half nodded in off handed agreement. "Well, we're good at that." Dean snarked.

Sam chuckled. Against his will Dean smiled. As worried as they both were, they needed to keep calm. Hearing Sam laugh always grounded him. Sam had enough to worry about. He'd have to try and keep his brother's spirits up. And that would help him too.

As Sam watched his brother smile, he couldn't help feel the same. They just had to get through this, then they could break the deal and Dean would be free. They both would.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The next evening brought hope. Bobby called Dean to tell him some much needed good news. They'd found the book. Dean sagged bonelessly back in the cafeteria chair and sighed. "Thank God."

He and Sam had tried to keep upbeat, but it wasn't easy. Sammy still had no feeling in his leg or foot. The longer that went on, well, it couldn't be good could it? What if it caused permanent damage? Dean had been worrying about it and he knew despite Sam's attempts to play it off, he was too.

"So what does it say, can it helps us?"

Bobby scratched his chin as he read over the pages in front of him. "I sure hope so, kid. There's a spell in here that says it can dampen and possibly bind a strong power in a host. At the least we may be able to sever the link with the demons. The recipe is gonna be hard to make, some of these ingredients are hard to find. I'm working on it now, I have some of it back at my place, but the rest -" Bobby let the words hang there.

Dean tried to keep his hope afloat with the doubt he now felt. All this and still the results were a long shot. Still, a maybe was better than nothing. He'd take what he could.

"How's Sam?"

Dean rubbed a hand over tired eyes. "Scared, even though he won't admit it. And bored too I think. It's making him crazy he can't get out of bed."

He'd been trying to keep Sam entertained playing cards, but it didn't last more than an hour. Like him, Sam wasn't used to staying in one place long. He needed to be moving, active. Now that he was confined to a bed, he was becoming irritable and snippish. He'd bit Dean's head off several times until Dean finally decided they both needed a little space and came down to the cafeteria while Sam cooled off.

Hearing the weariness in the young man's voice, Bobby tried to smooth things over. "Be patient, Dean. He doesn't mean it, he's just going through a lot now."

Dean took a sip of his tepid coffee. "I know that and I'm trying, it's just... he won't let go of the deal Bobby. Even with everything that's going on, he won't focus on himself, he's back to me."

And that was what had caused the fight that sent him downstairs. Trying to ease Sam's boredom, he'd brought his brother's lap top for him to relax and stay distracted. What he didn't know was that Sam planned to distract himself by working on Dean's deal.

He hadn't noticed at first. Flipping through awful daytime tv or reading a magazine the nurse had brought. But after a while he caught how agitated Sam seemed to be getting. Brow puckered, lips taunt, eyes angry. Dean felt his concern tick up, this was supposed to relax Sam. Instead it looked like just the opposite. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but sensed with his big brother intuition Sam wouldn't tell him. So he acted as if he was going to get a tissue from Sam's bedside and glanced over his brother's shoulder at the screen. He felt his own face tighten as he saw the site Sam was surfing.

Damnit. Now was not the time to be working on his deal. Sam was ill, he needed to concentrate on himself. The words came out before he could stop them and then, the fight started.

"What the hell, Sam?"

Sam's head snapped right and he knew he'd been caught. Instantly defensive, he raised his chin at a stubborn angle. "What? You brought this up for me to distract myself. I'm doing that." _With research. _

"No you aren't Sam. You're trying to break the damn deal when you should be focusing on getting better."

Sam's jaw went tight and his eyes narrowed. "And you aren't important at all right? Not while I need saving? Well, what about you Dean? We're wasting time while I'm laying here useless in this bed."

"You're blowing this out of proportion Sam. We talked about this. Me after you, remember?"

"How can you say that? The deal is coming due, time is running out, and we're stuck here. Because of me. Not knowing how long this will take. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

_About the same as me watching you die in front of me - again._ It was probably pretty close to how Sam felt watching him as the days ticked by. Even so, this had to stop. "I won't have you stressing yourself Sam. It's not good for you." He said taking the lap top, catching Sam off guard, and moving it to the table across the room.

Sam glowered. "Stressed? Are you joking? Our whole lives are stressful. I won't just lay here when I can do something. Even if it's just research, I have to try." He held his hand out. "Give me back the lap top Dean." He had work to do.

"No."

Sam's nostril's flared. "Man, I mean it, give it back."

"I meant it too, no."

His face got red. "It's my computer!"

"Yeah, but you aren't using it to look up stuff on me. Sorry Sam, it's for your own good." Surely Sam could see that.

Apparently not. It had escalated to a yelling match between the two of them, swearing and finally Sam telling him he was a hypocritical sonofabitch. His brother was now more worked up than before. _Great job there, Dean._

Taking the safe route, he left before Sam got too upset, or worse, threw him out. He was sure Sam was still up there, stewing.

Bobby shook his head as Dean finished his story. He raked his hand through his hair and exhaled. These two were going to make him bald. "Darn it, Dean."

"I know."

"Do you?" Dean frowned as Bobby continued. "That boy is scared and desperate, feeling more helpless than ever now. Research is all he has to hold on to. Do you think telling him not to worry about it will make it happen? Would it for you if Sam said the same thing?"

No, it wouldn't. He'd always worry about Sam. He could no more stop looking out for him than he could go without air. Yet he'd expected Sam to do just that. "Crap." He was doing it again. He hated when Sam was right.

"Okay, Bobby. I'll talk to him."

The man on the other end gave a small smile. "Good boy. And while you work on that, I'll be on this. I'm already packing to head back home for the herbs and items I have, I'll hopefully have what I need when I get there. My contacts are to rush the other stuff to me as soon as they can find it." He'd called in a lot of favors. "When I get it all, translate the passage and head back your way, we'll fix that brother of yours."

Dean gave his own smile. "Thanks man."

"Anytime kid."

As they hung up, Dean worried his lip. Fix Sam. Now he had two things to fix. He hoped his brother had calmed down enough to listen.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam scrolled through and then clicked off the site he was reading, opening the next one. After Dean had left, he'd fumed silently over their argument. The jerk. He had no right. He was asking too much of Sam. Things he wouldn't even ask of himself. How dare he tell Sam to let it go, then take his computer from him like he was some naughty child.

To top it off, he'd walked out. He was so resentful Dean could just get up and leave anytime he wanted. Leave like Sam had wanted to. He'd longed to march to the door and slam it in Dean's face. But he couldn't. He was stuck in this damn bed. It was a new kind of hell. He hated it. He felt trapped, like he was suffocating. Dean didn't understand why it was so important for him to do this. If he focused on his brother, not himself, it helped him cope. And it was important. He hadn't been lying to Dean when he'd expressed concern over losing time. They couldn't afford that.

After a few moments of pouting, he gave a dark smirk. Pushing the call button, he waited for the nurse to come see what he wanted. He wasn't totally helpless, he had his wits. He'd show Dean. This wasn't the final word.

As the sweet nurse came in and asked what he needed, he smiled fake and apologetic, pointing to the lap top and saying he'd forgot to ask for it before his brother went out. Could she hand it to him, please? He was going crazy in bed all day. She smiled, understanding how the poor boy must feel and handed him the requested item. He grinned, genuine now, and thanked her. Booting up, he picked up where he'd left off. No one and nothing was stopping him from saving his brother. Not even Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulled up short just outside his brother's door. He wasn't sure if he should knock or just go in. If Sam was still angry, he may tell him to go away. He'd had an idea downstairs and after talking it over with Sam's doctor, he got the okay. He hoped the appeal of getting outside for the first time in days would be enough to persuade Sam to come with him. Then he'd have to do what was so hard for him, let go of big brother mode and apologize. Seemed he was doing a lot of that lately.

Deciding, he knocked while opening the door simultaneously. He looked in and paused, puzzled. A tight faced Sam sat on the computer ignoring him. Huh. He fought the smile coming on. His little brother was more resourceful than he'd thought. He took a step inside. "Sam, I - "

"What Dean?" He bit out, not looking up.

He shook his head slightly. He expected this. _Guess I better bring in the peace offering now or I'll get nowhere. _He pushed a wheelchair into the room, causing Sam to finally pause and look up perplexed.

"What's that?"

Dean smirked. "I know you're under the weather Sammy, but don't tell me you forget what a wheelchair is."

Sam huffed, annoyed. "I know what it is, Dean. I mean what's it doing here?"

The older brother shrugged. "I thought you might wanna break out of here for a bit."

Sam's eyes widened comically with excitement. "Yeah?"

"Mmhm. Cleared it with your doctor, as soon as we get you set up, we can head on out to the garden in back." He paused. Maybe his brother would prefer some place other than the garden. "If that's alright with you." He added.

"That's great." Temporarily forgetting he was annoyed with his brother, Sam grinned, nearly bouncing in bed. He was getting out of this room. Finally. He wanted to whoop in joy.

Dean did smile then, reminded of a five year old Sam. "Let's get you set up then." He motioned in the hall and a nurse and orderly came in. Gently they placed Sam in the wheelchair. Though in his hospital scrubs, the nurse gave him a blanket to cover with. "Just in case."

As Dean pushed him to the elevator, then down and out to the hospital's botanical garden, he knew he wouldn't need it. The day was comfortably warm and a slight breeze ruffled Sam's hair as he enjoyed the sun on his face. He'd missed this so much. The pleasure in such a simple thing as being outdoors.

Dean watched him quietly as Sam sunned himself. Poor kid had been cooped up for so long he'd gotten a little pale. He could tell this idea had been the right choice. Sam was completely at peace, relaxing in the sunshine. Yet he didn't want to broach the subject, wasn't ready or willing to interrupt this moment for his brother. _Later._

They sat in companionable silence for about ten minutes when Sam finally looked at him and smiled, laid back. "Thanks."

Dean smiled with a one shoulder shrug. "You needed a break from that room. I wish I'd thought of it sooner."

Sam continued to smile softly, but said nothing, instead turning to gaze out at all the beautiful flowers. Dean took the time to gather his thoughts before he quietly said, "Sam?"

His brother turned to him. "Hm?"

"I wanted to say - I mean... about before?"

Sam kept his expression neutral, it was obvious his brother was trying. He'd listen to whatever he had to say.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." He knew this trip was Dean's way of trying to make it up to him. Doing some thinking of his own, he knew as angry as he was, even if he didn't agree, he'd been a little out of line too. "Me too."

Dean's mouth twisted in confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

"I wasn't fair either. I didn't mean half of what I said. I was frustrated, I took it out on you."

Dean shook his head. "I sort of deserved it. I was a jerk. You were right, Sam." Sam opened his mouth and Dean held up a hand. "You were. I didn't want to hear it, but it's true. I was being a hypocrite." His eyes were somber as he looked at him. "I understand how you feel. Better than you think."

Sam's own eyes were somber now. "I know that too." He half smiled. "Truce?"

Dean laughed a little, then nodded, smiling. "Truce."

Sam smiled and Dean looked around them. "So, wanna stay out here a while longer?"

"Sounds good."

They sat quietly talking for the next half hour, a new sense of peace around them.

_Author's Note: Okay, tell the truth, who doesn't like some angst and brotherly fluff? I hope you all like Jack, I didn't intend at first to keep him around, but he's grown on me._


	9. Chapter 9

If only that peace had lasted. Sam and Dean had been talking, thinking things through and discussing them like adults are supposed to. Bobby would be so proud. If he was here. Last Dean heard he was still at home waiting on the rest of the rare herbs he needed. He'd tried to assure Dean previously it wouldn't be long, but now it was apparent three days later it was going to take time. More than maybe Sam had.

They'd started again, the damn visions. This time it was worse than the last. They were laughing at some movie on tv, everything was fine, then the machines started screaming and Dean looked over to see Sam seizing madly. He didn't think it could get much worse, but it did. When it stopped, he stopped breathing. Dean felt the blood drain from his face and he went cold as the trauma team rushed in.

It was a flurry of activity as they worked on his brother. He nearly threw up when he heard his heart had stopped and they were having trouble starting it again. A doctor kept telling him he needed to leave, but he was numbly frozen to the spot, stupidly blinking as he couldn't make out the words. He was in a fog, only one thing made it through. _Sam._

He vaguely felt a hand on his arm, tugging. He resisted. He wasn't going anywhere. It pulled again, harder, accompanied by a voice. He knew it, didn't he? Someone familiar... It tugged him from the room. He turned to take a swing at it. He found himself in the hall facing the owner of that voice - Jack.

"They need room to work, Dean. It'll be okay. We'll wait right here, alright?"

Dimly he was aware of wetness streaming down his face and the concern on Jack's, looming next to him.

"Sam" The name like a prayer, soft and broken falling from his lips. Jack grimaced in sympathy.

Dr. Richards ran by, eyes catching the scene in the hall, but having no time to stop. He rushed into his patients room, barking orders and demanding an update.

Still no response, Sammy was dying. His little brother was leaving him. All awareness of the surroundings left him as he slid down the wall.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was moments, hours, who knew how long before he came back to himself. He was laying on a couch in an office by the look of it. Jack sat nearby, peering at him with a furrowed brow.

"Dean, you with us man?"

"Wha..?" It all came back to him in a rush and he snapped straight. "Sam!"

Jack and the now present Dr. Richards held him still. "Hang on Dean. Don't get up. You went into shock. Just rest a minute."

He looked at them as though they were insane. "How is Sam?" Nothing would put him at rest until he knew his brother was okay.

The doctor sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I think we should wait until you-"

"No!" Dean yelled, afraid. Why wouldn't they tell him? "How's Sam?" He demanded again.

Dr. Richards sat across from him in a chair he pulled up from a table. They were in some kind of lounge. "Sam is stable."

Dean closed his eyes in relief. Alive. Stable. When he opened them his gut clenched in fear. The doctor's face far from relieved. Something was wrong. "But?" He rasped.

"This one was bad Dean. Another Grand Mal. It knocked his whole system out of whack. He stopped breathing only to have his heart stop when we got his lungs going again. I won't sugar coat it, it was very touch and go. We did get everything functioning again, but he's fallen back into a coma."

Dean felt his axis tilt. _Oh God._ The doctor answered his unspoken question. "We don't know the extent of the damage or if and when he'll wake up." Dean couldn't breathe.

Seeing the young man's devastated face, the man said softly, "I'm sorry. We've done all we can. It's up to him now."

No. It was up to him. He darted from the couch and ran to call Bobby.

"Dean!" Jack shouted after him, attempting to follow. He lost him and soon was outside, sobbing and rubbing furiously at his blurry eyes as he tried to see his phone. "Can't lose it. Gotta help Sammy." He chanted over and over.

When Bobby picked up, Dean's voice sounded like ground glass. "Bobby," Immediately Bobby knew something had happened and felt a trill of fear. "What happened?"

"Sammy. He... it's bad Bobby, real bad." Dean was struggling to get a grip.

Bobby's calm voice drifted to him through the line. He felt anything but, but he had to keep it strong for these boys. "Tell me what happened." He coaxed.

Feeling a small comfort from the warm voice of his old friend, he told him what had happened and what the doctor had said.

Bobby was silent for a moment, absorbing. "Damnit."

Dean snorted and felt a hysterical laugh bubble up in him. Damnit? Sam was on deaths door and all he can say is damnit?

Sensing Dean's fragile state, he called him back to earth. "You listen to me boy. You have to stay sharp alright? You aren't going to do your brother or yourself any favors if you fall apart. We're going to help him."

Dean sucked in a breath, held it, then let it out closing his eyes. "Yeah. But Bobby, the herbs-"

"Are coming. I heard from my friend and it's on it's way. I was worried it was getting close, so it'll come straight to you."

"To the hospital?"

"Yes. Care of Jack. They shouldn't have a problem with him getting a package. Just ask him to sign for it."

"What do I tell him?"

"Whatever you have to. He's been a friend to you both. He'll want to help."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." He ran a hand through his short spikes. "What about you?"

"I'm coming too. I'm already on the road. We'll launch into the spell as soon as we can. He'll be fine. After all, he's a Winchester. You all are stubborn bastards. He won't give up."

Dean let out a wet chuckle. "That's Sammy all over."

"Damn straight. Now you get ready for my arrival, okay? We'll have to work fast once this is all set in motion. We only get one shot. There can be no mistakes or interruptions."

"Right. Thanks Bobby. For everything. I don't know what I'd would have done if-"

"Shut up, ya idjit. You two are family." Dean smiled faintly. "See you soon."

"Yeah." Dean snapped his phone shut. He leaned his head back to look at the sky. Stars twinkled and the warm air was still. He thought of Sam lying still in his bed and all at once he was ready to lose it again. A hand on his shoulder startled him, he spun around.

Jack held up his hands, backing off. "Sorry. I was worried, came to check on you." Dean said nothing as he met Jack's gaze. "You alright?"

Dean raised a brow, clearly saying _"Are you seriously asking that?"_

He shook his head. "Stupid question. What I meant is, how are you holding up? Not going into shock again are you? Because last time you passed out it took two of us to carry your ass to the employee lounge." He tried for levity, knowing Dean wouldn't stand coddling. He still couldn't believe it. A few days ago he'd heard Sam went outside and when he'd come up to congratulate him, he'd seemed to be doing so much better. His eyes grew sad. _Like Tim. Damnit, it wasn't fair._

"So that's where I ended up." Dean snarked. "Well thanks for not leaving me spread out cold on the floor."

The corner of Jack's mouth ticked up. "Anytime." He lost his relaxed posture and resumed his concerned expression, continuing with caution. "I'm sorry about Sam. Is there anything I can do?"

Dean looked off into the night, pensive, then back. "Yea. There's a package coming for me in your name. When it gets here, sign for it and bring it straight to me, would ya?"

Jack frowned. "A package?" Why was it coming, how was it important? This was so odd he had to ask, "What is it?"

Dean shook his head. "It's important. Very. Let's leave it at that for the moment."

He hesitated, but nodded. "You got it." He knew Dean was hurting and as strange as this request was, he'd help if he could. He considered the brothers friends now.

Dean nodded back. "Thanks." He shifted his feet. "I need to check on Sam. Am I allowed in?"

"Of course man. You can go up right now. He's stable, so everyone is out of the room. The nurses will be checking in on him throughout the night." He shifted, feeling he knew the answer but obligated to ask. "You want me to go with you?"

Dean smiled wanly. "Nah. I'll be fine. I'm okay now."

They both knew he was lying, but Jack didn't call him on it. "'Kay. I'll be around later, if you don't mind me stopping by?" It was a trying time, he wouldn't force his company on Dean. No matter how much he felt the other man needed it. He'd have to ask the nurses to check on him too. If Dr. Richards hadn't already done so.

"It's cool." Dean acquiesced.

He nodded. "Cya then."

With that he left Dean alone. He walked slowly but with purpose up to Sam's room. As much as he wanted to see Sam, he also didn't. He was afraid of what he'd find behind that door. He had cause to be. Sam looked terrible and hooked up to even more wires and machines. A nurse who later came in explained one was to monitor Sam's readouts to try and detect the onslaught of another episode. A drug would then quickly be administered to stop it's onset.

He merely nodded, thinking that it probably wouldn't help, but feeling desperate enough to not say so. How would he explain it anyway? My brother's psychic mojo is killing him?

He sat quietly holding his hand - chick flick again, Sam would laugh at him for the habit he was developing - and talked softly to him. About anything and nothing. Begging him to hold on. Promising help was on it's way. Telling stories about when they were kids. Playing hide n seek, bedtime stories, and Sam's first word, "Dean." He'd been so proud. Beaming up at his big brother. Dean had grinned back.

Teasing, prank wars, first dates. So many happy memories. They had to hang on to those. They were worth fighting for. "We can make more Sam." He told him. "Just wake up. Please, Sammy."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

He didn't wake. Dean sat for hours just as he had before, keeping vigil to the same result. Each passing minute he became more desperate. Instinctively he knew time was running out. They had to sever this link. The sooner the better.

Bobby had called to say he'd be there by nightfall. He'd asked about the box. It should have been there by now. Dean felt sick. No. It didn't come. Airmail. He'd call his friend to check, Bobby assured him. Probably beat him there. Dean sure hoped so. With each hour that passed Sam looked even worse. Like his life was eeking from him a little at a time. Drawn, pale as his sheets almost, chilled to the touch. When Dr. Richards had come in this morning to check on Sam, his expression grim, he knew what the man would say.

"I'm sorry. He's so weak, problems compounded on one another. His youth and strength are factors in his favor, but... I can't give you false hope. He's rapidly deteriorating and at this rate - The machines can only do so much. It doesn't look good. I wish I had better news." And he truly had. These boys had grown on him and his staff. A bond so rare and strong. They'd all been pulling for them. The news was devastating to the group, but none more than the older sibling. He seemed to swing between periods of being lost, to hopeful, to urgent, anger and back again. The doctor worried for his well being.

Jack was too. He'd stopped in during his break and after his shift to check on the brothers. Dean wasn't much in the mood for chatting today. Maybe never again he feared. So he sat quietly keeping both company. It was his last shift for a while. He'd taken some vacation time to be there if he was needed and so he'd be available as soon as this mystery box arrived. Dean made it clear this was very special, whatever it was. Which was why he constantly kept going downstairs to check for it.

The girl in the office was ready to bludgeon him if he didn't stop hovering. The last time he asked she'd finally snapped, "No, it isn't here, so stop asking! When it comes I'll send for you."

Sufficiently chastised, he'd slinked off back to the room. Dean hadn't moved, barely acknowledged his presence. It tore Jack up to see it because he'd seen this all before. His efforts to help, his reason for becoming an EMT, all felt like it was for nothing as he watched both brothers slipping away. And here he was, helpless yet again. He sat in his chair, twitched, shifted, but finally he had to get up or he'd go insane. The weight of despair in the room was crushing. He just needed a few moments of air.

"Hey Dean, I'm gonna run downstairs. I'll be back soon. It's nearly dinner time. How about I bring something up for us? You haven't eaten all day."

Dean tried to give his friend a reassuring smile, but fell horribly flat. "Nah. Not really hungry." His voice was raspy from hours of alternating talking to long stretches of silence."

"Dean-" Jack started.

"No." Dean cut him off sharply. There must have been an expression on his face because Dean added, "No, thanks. I just...I'm not hungry." _I can't eat while Sam lays like this._

Taking the denial for what it was, Jack reluctantly nodded and went out the door. In the hall he took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face. What should he do? He had no idea how to help his friend who was falling apart. _If he loses Sam..._ He hoped this package coming had a miracle inside and it better come soon. They needed one.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby was stiff but held his stride as he walked the hall back to Sam's room. He was afraid of what he'd find and prayed he wasn't too late. When Dean had called with the doctors update, his heart had jumped in his throat. Already near dangerously breaking the speed limit, he'd floored the gas.

He shifted the bag on his shoulder. It contained what he hoped would reverse Sam's condition, save one ingredient. One that better be waiting in the room up ahead. They had to get started if Sam was to survive the night.

He knocked briefly and walked in. Dean turned and visibly sagged with relief upon seeing him. "Bobby." He rose to hug the man, momentarily catching him off guard, but swiftly returning it.

"It's alright kid. We'll fix it. Did it come?"

Dean shook his head, eyes weary. "No."

Bobby swore under his breath. "We can't worry about it now. Dusty said it would be here and it will. We have to get everything else ready because as soon as it gets here, we do this." Bobby wished he was as certain as he wanted Dean to think.

They had only one chance, it had to go perfectly. If they were lucky Sam would be well by morning. If not... that was something he wasn't willing to think about. "Alright, let's get busy. I have all the other supplies here. Candles, herbs, paint, spell book and all the rest. It's heavy stuff, heck of a tall order. I'll set up the mixes, you work on painting the sigils around Sam on the floor. And lock that door. We don't want anyone coming in here."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Jack was debating whether or not to get dinner for them anyway, after all Dean was starving himself damnit, or if he should back off and wait to make his stand at breakfast tomorrow. He'd only past the mail room when Tina ran out after him.

"Jack! Wait up, it's here." She put a hand on his arm. "That package you were waiting on, it just hit my desk."

He stopped and stared, then shaking himself asked, "Where is it?"

She went into the room, returning to the hall with a small box and clip board. "Sign here."

Jack hurriedly scrawled on the pages and nearly ran off with the box. She called after him. "Must be awfully important."

"Yes," He tossed over his shoulder, never stopping. "it is."

He still didn't know why, but he knew Dean had been anxiously waiting for it. Anything to lift his spirits was a big deal. He didn't wait for the elevator, dashing up the stairs instead. He didn't understand the urgency coursing through him, he only knew he needed to get this in Dean's hands. Right away.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean looked up from the sigil he was drawing as Sam groaned and began to thrash. _Shit!_

Bobby had also stopped working, but returned to it as he said firmly to Dean, "Stay put. There's nothing more you can do for him but finish painting that."

The young man stopped on his way to assist his brother. "But-"

The older man hated the agony on the siblings face, but it had to be this way. "We have to get this in motion, you see what's happening. It's the start of another vision. If one of those Grand Mals happens it's the end of him."

"But we don't even have all the stuff." Dean was torn. He wanted to go to Sam, he also knew Bobby was right. But without all the ingredients they couldn't even begin the spell.

Bobby was unsure how to answer when a knock came followed by the rattling of the knob. "Dean." It was Jack.

Dean and Bobby exchanged a look. "Can't let him see this, send him off."

"Why's the door locked?" Jack asked.

"Sorry man, but I feel beat and Sam... I want to be alone. Go away,' kay."

"But I-"

Dean was afraid Jack was drawing attention to the room, he had to go. "Leave!" He snapped.

Jack stood on the other side of the door confused. Something didn't feel right. Why was he being so brash all the sudden? Undeterred, he continued. "The box is here. I have it in my hands. Are you gonna let me in?"

Dean was up and at the door before he'd finished speaking. He opened it wide enough to accept the box. "Um. Sorry. I'm having a moment right now. Thanks for bringing it up."

He reached for it, but Jack held it back, brow arched in disbelief. "That's it? All the fuss over this and I can't even come in? I signed for it and I don't even get to find out what's in it?" He was a little hurt and a little annoyed. He thought they'd become friends, he wasn't treating him as one presently.

Dean was also annoyed and growing more anxious. They didn't have time for this. "Our friendship doesn't mean you get to nib in our business!"

Jack blinked and Dean instantly felt like an ass. The guy had been nothing but supportive to them and he goes and calls him a nib shit. This just wasn't the time. He didn't have time to take it back. To explain.

Jack stood straighter and his eyes showed his displeasure and hurt. "So that's what you think of me? I thought I was doing you a favor. The least I deserve is an-"

A loud moan from the bed cut him off. Both men looked toward the sound and Jack using the distraction pushed past Dean a few steps into the room. "Oh my God," He gasped taking in all he could see. A writhing, suffering Sam; strange drawings, bowls of dry herbs and candles were set up about the room. His stomach dropped.

"Sonofabitch." Dean growled as he yanked the man the rest of the way in, closing the door.

Jack's eyes were wide, he'd momentarily forgot to speak, to react, to run. Yes. Running sounded like a good idea. He stumbled backward, trying to backtrack to the door. Dean grabbed his arm and he jerked as if burned. "Don't touch me!"

Dean growled once more and ran a hand through his hair. "Damnit, we don't have time for this." He looked imploringly at the frightened man. "Look, whatever you're thinking it's not what it looks like."

Jack shook his head. "You don't want to know what I think." Eyes never leaving the scene or men in front of him, he backed up again.

Bobby silently moved behind him to the door. If the guy went to run for it, he'd not get far.

"Please. You know me."

"No, clearly I don't. You're crazy." _What are you doing talking to a psychopath? _He asked himself. _Just turn and run. Yell for help. _

"Come on Jack. We can't do this now. I promise to explain it all later if you want, but we have to have that box and do this if we're gonna save Sam."

A crazed laugh broke from Jack as he looked at his friends earnest face. "Right. Like all this will help him. As if what's in here is magic." Bobby and Dean exchanged a glance and Jack looked incredulously between them. "You're serious? Magic? You think you're doing some magic spell to save him? You're crazier than I thought."

"Look, believe us or don't, but freak out later 'cause there ain't time for it." Dean ground out.

Jack looked wearily between them. The older one had cut off his escape route. If he shouted or tried to run, would they hurt him? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Dean saw the struggle going on in Jack and let out a sigh as he sadly met his gaze. "Maybe you are right. Maybe we're nuts. But what if we aren't? You see him." Jack slid his gaze to Sam's pale, sweaty form. His breaths short and frantic. "He's going to die anyway, so what harm is there in letting us try?"

Jack wavered and Dean confessed, "There's a lot more going on here than you know, man. Let us do this. Please." He begged, green eyes moist. "He's my family. He's all I've got."

Jack ran a trembling hand through his dark hair and swallowed. "There's no blood involved in this right?" His voice trembled as much as his hands.

Bobby snorted. "Civilians."

Jack looked at him as Dean smiled, relieved. He was going to cooperate. "Not all the big ones take blood, boy." With that Bobby walked past Jack, taking the box from him and deftly opening it to sprinkle the contents in a small silver bowl.

He stood watching in wonder. "I must be out of my mind taking part in this."

Dean smirked. "Join the club." All kidding fell aside as he spoke in a serious tone. "This is a one shot deal. Everything has to be to the letter. If we screw up it won't work." _It may not work at all._ He thought to himself, the quashed his doubts. "We can't be interrupted. No one in or out. No talking or distractions of any kind. I need you to do that for us. Got it?"

Jack, unable to find his voice under the weight of the other man's stare simply nodded. They may be crazy, but they really believed all this. He looked at Sam. And if there was a chance, no matter how off the wall, could he blame them for taking it? He'd seen a lot of desperate things people would do for family. Even more crazy, he found himself waiting and hoping it did. These people had gotten to him in a way he never thought possible.

And his version of possible was about to be rearranged. Dean was tense as Bobby began speaking. Mixing the contents of the bowl he threw in a handful of powder and sparks shot white hot into the air. He spoke a clear and steady chant, a rhythm that only built in strength and pitch as he went on. A wind kicked up and Jack nearly sank to the floor in shock as he watched a light begin to glow within Sam.

The wind whipped louder now, nearly drowning out Bobby's words. It circled in a current around Sam's bed and the glow expanded. The air warmed as if some force or presence was alive in the wind howling around the young man. His mouth fell open and tufts of brilliant golden light flittered out, seemingly enveloped by the spinning mass of air around them.

The air began to change color. The spinning strands of yellow light turning a light blue. Then a bright white. The essence flowed down once again into Sam's mouth and spread throughout his whole body. Bobby's voice began to trail off as the wind and glow tapered, till both faded completely, leaving the room still.

They all stayed motionless, not daring to breathe. All eyes fixated on the man in the bed. Moments passed. Nothing. Dean looked crushed, shrinking down as shoulders sagged in grief. Jack and Bobby looked on with pity.

"Dean." Jack attempted comfort. The brother was despondent.

"Dn?"

All eyes shot up again toward the younger brother's bed, where a soft voice again called for his big brother. "Dn?"

Dean's smile could have split his face as he strode to his brother's side. "Sammy."

Hazel eyes blinked open hazily. "Wha happn?" Still dazed, Sam fought to pronounce each word.

Relieved laughter met the question. "I'll tell you all about it later." Dean said softly.

"'Kay." Sam mumbled and drifted into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in weeks.

_Author's Note: I was iffy on the spell, but I think it turned out okay. Yes, the color yellow was chosen for a reason to be what came from Sam. And thanks so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me. Being my frist LS and multi-chapter fiction. _


	10. Chapter 10

In the following days Sam astonished his doctors by making a full recovery. They'd expected it to go slowly, it was a miracle he'd woke up at all, cautioning against straining himself by pushing too hard too fast. Yet five days later he not only had all feeling back, he was walking, talking and living normally. Just as he had before the first seizure. The medical team was baffled. They'd never seen anything like it in all their years of practice. He was being touted as a medical marvel. Which meant it was time to get the hell out of dodge before the medical journals and press started sniffing around.

Jack would assist in the escape. He'd helped them remove all evidence of the ritual performed and kept silent while waiting for Dean's explanation. Which turned out, was even more fantastic than what he'd witnessed with his own eyes. He wasn't sure what to do with it. And yet he believed it. Every word. "Huh." Was all he said when Dean finished his story.

The other man's expression set Dean to chuckling. He was confused, he'd just had the world he thought he knew rewritten for him, but he was taking it better than Dean expected. Even more surprising was that Jack accepted it - and them. They'd plunged him into an insane new world, but he would remain their friend. Dean was pretty happy about that. He didn't have a lot of friends, none outside of hunting. This would be new for both of them.

The three men had filled Sam in on all that had happened. He reassured them that he felt great. He'd had no visions since the spell had been performed. It looked like his powers had been bound, just as they'd hoped. Though he joked this would make it harder to track the demons down.

Dean rolled his eyes and said it wasn't like they'd done them any good anyway. They couldn't hunt them down when Sam's ass kept ending up unconscious. Brotherly banter ensued, Bobby ended up calling them 'Idjits' and Jack watched it all with a smile.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby took their things down and got the car ready while Jack convinced Dean to let him sneak Sam down to them alone. It would be easier for two men to sneak out than three. He was unhappy about it, but Sam backed him up, so Dean left to join Bobby outside with a parting threat to his friend. If anything happened to Sam it was his ass.

Sam rolled his eyes muttering "Overprotective jerk." while Jack laughed and shook his head. Fifteen minutes later he lead Sam out a back employee entrance and they joined the others.

Standing next to the car, Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "So this is it."

"Yep."

He shook his head. "It's going to be quiet around here without you guys. Well, once the upset over your departure dies down." He smiled.

The boys and Bobby grinned. "They'll get over it. After all, it's reward enough having helped us." Dean smirked.

"Where will you go?"

"Dunno. Wherever the next hunt takes us. But I'm thinking maybe a little R'n R first. We deserve it. Don't ya think, Sam?" Dean turned to his brother.

Sam nodded. "Sounds like a plan." After all they had been through, he wanted to take a break, not just for himself but for his brother. He could only imagine how hard this was for him. The guilt sat in his stomach. He'd done it again, been a burden. He'd try to make it up to him. If Dean would let him. He kept telling him it wasn't his fault. Sam wished he could believe that.

As they piled in the Impala, Jack tapped a palm on the door and leaned down. "You guys take care. Don't be reckless."

Dean attempted to look innocent. "Who me? Where'd you get an idea like that?"

Jack laughed, then sobered. He was going to miss them. "Keep in touch, alright?" He hoped they would. Knowing their lives he would worry if they didn't.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

He stepped back and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well then, I guess I should let you go."

"Thanks man."

Jack shook his head. "No need. It's my job."

"It was more than that." Sam said. He was grateful to the man for being the friend Dean needed. And for that he would always have a friend in Sam.

"Call us if you need us. Or you know, just to BS." Dean added.

Jack smiled. "You bet."

"Cya around."

"Yeah, later."

The car pulled off and Jack waved. As he watched them fade from sight he wondered if he could go back to normal everyday life. These men had changed him. There were things in the dark out there.

He turned and shuffled back to the building. He felt better knowing men like them were out there too, doing their job. And maybe, he could be of more help than he realized doing his.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam sat back in his seat and tried to relax. They'd dropped Bobby at his truck and were following him back to his place to recoup. He watched the stripes on the highway pass as he entertained some thoughts he was sure Dean wouldn't like. Still, he had to throw it out there.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"My powers. They may be bound, not gone right?"

Dean frowned. "I guess so. Why?" He looked at Sam. "You know you don't need to worry about that because Bobby and I took care of it. We covered our bases. You're free."

Sam looked down at his hands folded in his lap, flexing his fingers. "I know. I was just thinking...What if they could help you?"

Dean's brows went up. "What?"

"What if I can use them, tap into them, I'm connected to demons right? What if I could use that to get you out of your deal?"

Dean's brows immediately drew down in anger. "No way."

He pulled off on the side of the road, threw the car in park and turned to face Sam. "You never say anything like that again. Hell, don't even think it. Ever. You hearing me? 'Cause if you do, I'm going to kick your ass."

Sam pulled a confused frown, eyes penetrating. He had to make Dean see what an opportunity they were sitting on. "But if I could-"

"You nearly died Sam!" Dean shouted, eyes wide. He couldn't believe this. "No matter how much I want out of it-"

"I could learn to control it though, then I wouldn't get sick." He had to make Dean see. This could work. It's the solution they'd been desperate for.

Dean sat back and looked sad. "I don't want to be saved that way, Sam." Sam opened his mouth. "No. I would never want you to risk yourself for me. It's not worth it. We'll find another way." Sam's eyes were teary and forlorn. "Please Sammy, let it go. For me."

Sam didn't want to, he still felt his brother was wrong. It was well worth it to him. But seeing how upset Dean was, he nodded.

Dean turned to stare out the windshield a moment before turning back to Sam with a smirk. "If Bobby asks why we're behind I'm telling him it's because you had to stop and pee every ten minutes."

Sam lost the fight to a smile. "Jerk. You're the one who'd drink a ton of soda, then need to stop."

Dean snorted. "You were the one who got motion sick for years, bitch."

"Bite me."

Both boys were smiling as they pulled back out on the road. They weren't certain what the future held, but they would face it. Together.

END

_Author's Note: Did you really think I'd leave Sam w/challenges? I'm an equal opportunity limper, but I just couldn't do it. Lol. So this is the end. I really had fun writing this once I got past my writers block and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading._


End file.
